


The Interregnum

by Desslok



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Plot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desslok/pseuds/Desslok
Summary: How do we get from the state of the world at the end of Sailor Stars to Crystal Tokyo?  This fic fills in those gaps, with lots of senshi-shipping fluffiness along the way!!





	1. The Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my magnum opus, from my first main run as a fanfic author anyway. I wrote this in the early 2000s and am posting here with no major revisions. Instant Messenger instead of Texting, a VCR tape instead of a video file, otherwise, not too horribly dated! :)

Chapter 1: "The Farewell" by Desslok

[August 2002]

"So what's this all about, Mina-chan?" Makoto asked her friend as they met on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine.

"I don't know," the young blonde answered, "Usagi just said I needed to get over here right away."

"Well, after you, my lady," Makoto said, waving her friend forward with a sweeping bow.

With an amused giggle, Mina curtsied and then headed inside the emple. Even though they had long since graduated high school, the sailor senshi still met quite regularly at the shrine. It occurred to Mina that perhaps it was a bit strange that their lives were still so similar now as to how they had been back then. 'Well, our lives were never normal to begin with,' she mused.

In the sitting room that served as the unofficial "Sailor Headquarters", Mina and Mako found an annoyed Rei and an agitated Usagi waiting for them.

"Now will you tell us what this is all about, meatball head?" Rei exclaimed.

"What about Ami?" Mako asked, taking her traditional seat next to the place where Ami should have been.

"Ami's not coming," Usagi announced. "That's the problem." As Mina and Rei got settled, Usagi pulled a small box out of her backpack. "I found this in my mailbox this morning. It's from Ami. The note said that I shouldn't watch it until we were all together." Usagi tossed a piece of paper on the table, which Rei quickly grabbed and read aloud.

"Dearest Usagi-chan, I know that I have rarely asked many favors of you, so I hope you will please do as I ask now. Enclosed you will find a videotape. Though I know you are very curious, please do not watch it until you are with Minako, Rei, and Makoto. It is meant for them as much as you. I love you all very much. Ami."

"What the hell?" Makoto muttered, a look of annoyance forming on her face.

"And you actually listened and didn't watch it?" Minako asked Usagi incredulously.

"Yes! But I can't wait anymore!" Usagi quickly stuck the tape into the VCR and pushed the play button.

[The black screen suddenly comes to life. The scene is Ami's computer room at her home. Apparently, the camera rests on the desk, pointing at Ami who sits in her chair, her hands folded primly in her lap. After a deep breath, Ami speaks.]

"Hello. First, I hope you will forgive me. I don't usually like melodrama like this, but it was the only way I could conceive of to do what needed to be done. You all know how difficult goodbyes are for me. It was too hard to leave back in junior high and would only have been harder this time around. Fortunately, Chibi-Usa is not here this time to divulge my secrets and I can find my way to the airport without Mamoru's help.

"As you will have guessed by now, I have left. Knowing Usagi, you are watching this within an hour of when she found it, so as you sit, in the shrine most likely, I am on a jet bound for the United States. I have been accepted into a year-long exchange program at Stanford University in San Francisco.

"I hope you will all understand why I have decided to say my farewells in a video, instead of in person. You see, I've come to the conclusion that it is really important for me to have some time away from Tokyo, away from Sailor Mercury, and, truthfully, away from all of you.

"They say that you can't go home again, but I don't believe that. I think you can go home again, but that in order to do so, you must leave at some point. Our lives have become stagnant. We do the same things, have the same discussions, the same arguments, that we did a year ago, five years ago. In order to grow, to gain the experiences we will all need to fulfill our duties in the future, we need some time to ourselves. At least, I do. I suspect that what is true for me is true for all of us, but perhaps that is not fair."

[A long pause, another deep breath, Ami's hands begin fidgeting in her lap.]

"It was not easy to do this. It is hard to keep secrets from those who know you better than you know yourself. We are all so close. True, some of the bonds between us are stronger than others. However, even those ties which are not quite as strong as the others still go deeper than most people even realize is possible.

"Though I've placed my life in your hands more times than I can count, though I would gladly give my own to save yours, though I love you beyond words, I am sorry, Mina-chan, that we have not had more time to spend together, just the two of us. I hope to rectify that when I return.

"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan, we've been together since the very beginning and I don't know how I will manage without the two of you in my life. That is exactly the reason that I must go. I cannot be the person I will need to be if I am not confident in my ability to stand on my own. I know you'll both understand."

[Ami reaches forward and the screen blinks for a moment. After an apparent pause, Ami sits again in the same position, but her eyes are red and her face is flushed. Her hands rub her forearms as if she is suddenly cold. When she speaks, her voice trembles.]

"I thought I could do this. I really thought I could. I had a plan. I even wrote my little speech. But, wouldn't that have been going against the very point of what I'm doing? Something had to give. It took me a long time to realize what was going on with us. Once I did realize, it took even longer to understand that things would never change unless something happened. Right or wrong, I had to do something."

[Tears silently fall down Ami's cheeks as she talks, her words rushing out in a torrent, as if she is afraid that if she stops speaking, she'll never be able to start again.]

"You all know what I'm talking about! We all know each other too well not to know, but we all ignore it or pretend that we don't know or that no one else knows. It's not healthy!

"Haven't you all wondered why Luna and Artemis don't spend much time with us anymore, why they decided to move in with Haruka and Michiru. Watching it was killing them, just like it is killing us. I spoke with them. They know. They know other things too, but they wouldn't tell me. Things about the Silver Millennium that they remember or maybe things from Crystal Tokyo that Diana told them before she left. They said that we had to sort it out on our own. They wouldn't say whether they approved of my plan or not, but they didn't try to stop me, so I hope I'm doing the right thing."

[Finally, a break. Another deep breath, taken in gasps as the tears continue to fall. A pause to wipe eyes and sniffle into a tissue. Ami seems to gather courage and then continues quickly.]

"Mako-chan, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time now. Not the way that I love the rest. You know what I mean. You must. You all know. I'm not that good an actress to keep the single most important thing in my life over the last few years hidden from my dearest friends. It's funny, just admitting it makes it easier to go on. I wasn't sure up till this moment whether or not I'd have the courage to actually give you all this tape, but now I know I will. I think I've known on one level since the moment we first met, Mako-chan, but it took a long time for me to admit it to myself.

"So, that's the weight that borne me down over the years, but it isn't everything. It all has to come out, so we can move on. Don't any of you dare to stop this tape. I think you all know, deep inside, that it's time to clear the air.

"Mako-chan, I've never said anything to you of my feelings because I've always known that you did not return them. It isn't hard to see who holds your heart in her hands. Mina-chan, you cannot have missed it. You are the senshi of love, aren't you? Makoto loves you as much as you love Rei."

[A mirthless laugh]

"Ironic isn't it? Maybe that curse on Minako filtered into all of us on one of those Sailor Teleports. How better to ensure that none of us know love than to make us all love each other, but in the wrong order. I love Makoto, Makoto loves Minako, Minako loves Rei. We all know who Rei loves.

"Oh Usagi-chan, I know that you've always hoped Rei would grow out of it. Maybe on a deep level, you enjoy having her love. Maybe you return it to some degree, though I've never doubted that your truest love will always be Mamoru. Don't you see, though, nothing will change simply by waiting, because we all have centuries to wait. Rei pines for you, Mina pines for her and so on down the line to me. I guess it would be fitting if Mamoru had a crush on me, but I've never seen any evidence of that. I guess that makes me the low woman on the totem pole.

"I'm not trying to garner sympathy though. If there's one thing that's clear, it's that we've all suffered enough. Like I said before, something has to give. We all deserve love. Once, I asked Luna if all of Serenity's handmaidens were doomed to loveless lives, so they wouldn't be distracted from their duties. She told me I was being foolish, but wouldn't say anything more on the topic. That gives me some hope. Maybe we are allowed to have love, to be happy outside of our duties. I'm hoping that by doing this, I will enable that for at least some of us.

"For me, well, I will have my studies. I can't imagine anything that would ever turn my heart from Kino Makoto, but hopefully distance will dull the pain. I am used to losing myself in books and in work.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you and then leave. It's not very fair, but it's all I could think to do. I'm so sorry. I love you all so much. Please don't hate me. I will email you all with my new contact information. I hope to hear from you, but I guess I will understand if I do not."

[Ami falls silent. From time to time, it seems she has something more to say, but she never does. After 2 excruciating minutes, she simply stands and shuts off the recording. Black screen.]

The long silence in which the senshi had watched Ami's video lingered for some time after the video stopped. No one moved to shut off the VCR. No one commented. Finally, a loud click indicated that the tape had reached an end. It rang through the room like a gunshot and broke the spell.

"Fuck Ami!" Makoto growled, leaping to her feet. "Fuck her! Cowardly bitch!" As her friends stared at her aghast, Mako stormed out of the temple.

In the wake of Makoto's departure, Rei stood silently and strode from the room without a word to anyone. Minako and Usagi heard several doors sliding down the hallway. Apparently, Rei had left the building.

Minako and Usagi simply stared at each other, unsure of what to say or what to do next.


	2. Correspondence

[September 2002]

To: amizuno

From: bunnymoon

Subject: Hi!

Hey Ami!

I hope your having fun in America. I miss you sooooo much! (T_T) Things here are fine. I'm not doing as well in my classes without you to help me study but I made Mamo-chan promise to help me instead! (*^_^*) Please don't be sad that no one has written to you. They are all doing good and miss you too! I think that Mako-chan is still a little mad but you know how she can be sometimes. I really think you did do the right thing and I think everyone else knows that too. I feel bad that I didnt do something sooner cause I'm the princess so I feel like its my responsability. I am going to talk to Rei-chan. I promise.

Please dont stay away from us too long and please remember to bring me lots of neat American things when you return like a cowboy hat maybe. Will write more soon, love Usagi! (^_-)

 

To: bunnymoon

From: amizuno

Subject: Re: Hi!

Usagi-chan,

I can't tell you how happy I was to hear from you. Ever since I left, I have felt horrible inside worrying about what kind of trouble I may have caused with my videotape. I still think I did the right thing, but I also know I may have hurt all of you and that makes me so sad. I am glad to hear that you are going to talk to Rei soon. I know you will say the right things to her. You are really wonderful at that kind of thing.

Things here are going very well. My course load is a little bit lighter than I am used to, so I have found time to do lots of extra activities. Many of the exchange students simply hang out together and don't bother to make friends with the American students, but I have tried to avoid doing that. I joined the computer club and the chess club and there are a couple other social clubs that I may join. San Francisco is a beautiful city, though it is not as close to campus as I originally thought. You would be proud of me because I am making a special effort not to spend all of my time studying, but to go out and make new friends. Of course, no one can ever compare to you or the other girls and I miss you all so very much.

Please give my best to everyone, especially you-know-who.

All my love!

Ami (^_^)

 

Dear Ami-chan,

I hope you don't mind that I'm writing to you in the old-fashioned way, but I don't have easy access to e-mail and I wouldn't use it anyway for anything of importance. Usagi told us all that you were doing well. I don't think anyone doubted that you would. I'm glad and I'm very happy for you.

Let me be direct. Part of me is still very angry with you. You left us, Ami-chan. You dropped an explosive into our sanctuary and fled the country. I know why you did it. I may even agree that it needed to be done, but part of me still thinks that the way you did it was just wrong. We could have sorted these things out together, the way we've always dealt with crises.

I suppose, though, that that was the whole point of your leaving, to get us to do things differently from the ways we'd always done them. It may surprise you to learn (but probably not) that that is the part of your message that hit closest to home for me. Truthfully, I'd never really noticed Minako's feelings for me. Yes, I'd noted some of her behavior around me, but I'd shut that part of myself away for so long that it was completely numb. I don't even know if I still love Usagi the way I did back then. It took me so long to figure out that the strong emotion she brought out in me was love, and then so much longer to come to terms with the fact that she never would, never could, return that love in the way I wished. I just went cold inside. It is so easy to pretend, Ami-chan. You see a pretty boy; you go ga-ga over him, sigh heavily; and then you get on with your life. No need to ever look inside or consider your feelings. Maybe I did know about how Minako felt, just like you said maybe Usagi knew about how I felt. The problem for me is that I'm not sure I'm capable of feeling anything anymore.

After your video ended, I left the room and went outside. I found myself in a quiet corner of the garden, sitting on a bench. I knew then that you were right, that something had to change.

I've always wanted to be a career woman, to travel the world, but I've also always loved my work in the shrine, helping others. I think I know now what I need to do. I miss you, you know. I miss having you here. My life has been out of balance ever since you left. Grandpa doesn't want me to go, but he understands too. You can't grow without change. I guess I should thank you for helping me see that.

I don't know what the others are going to do. I know Makoto was very angry. People think that I have a lot of anger inside me, and I have some, but hers goes much deeper I think. You know as well as I, though, that she is one of the most loving and caring people in the world. You hurt her, but she'll come to understand as I have and I hope she'll forgive you, too. I think we've all hurt each other, though none of us ever meant to. Maybe that's all necessary too.

Usagi is coming over later today. I can guess why. I can visualize almost exactly what she will say, how she will say it. I know it will break my heart and I also know that somehow, at the end of it, she will make me feel better about everything and leave me with the hope to move forward. How could I have been expected not to love someone like that? I'm just surprised the rest of you don't as well. Maybe you all do.

I suppose I owe Minako the same courtesy, but I don't know what I can say to her. Like I said, I think I knew, but I didn't know at the same time. I haven't had time to figure out how I feel. It's all too much. Maybe I owe it to her not to speak with her until I have something coherent to say. I do love her. In a lot of ways, she is very similar to Usagi, but without all of the annoying habits. *smile*

Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I love you, Ami-chan. I look forward to the day we meet again, no matter how distant that day may be. When things settle out, I will write to you again to let you know how to stay in touch with me.

Rei

 

YngIdolV: Hey M-c, been a while since you've been online!

Thndrgrl: yeah

YngIdolV: so...

Thndrgrl: so what?

YngIdolV: what's up with you, gf? still mad?

Thndrgrl: no, not really... sometimes

YngIdolV: you busy this weekend?

Thndrgrl: no, why?

YngIdolV: maybe we can have lunch? I think we need to talk FTF

Thndrgrl: i guess so. i'm sorry mina-chan.

YngIdolV: why? don't be silly! (^_^)

YngIdolV: if anything, I should be sorry...

Thndrgrl: No reason for you to be sorry. i should have said something i was too scared i guess.

YngIdolV: its ok mako-chan... we'll talk about it together on Saturday, k?

Thndrgrl: k

YngIdolV: so, still mad at ami? usagi got an email from her

Thndrgrl: i know. she showed me. no, not mad.. maybe a little... i'm still trying to figure things out.

YngIdolV: we all are, m-c... we all are... gotta get to class.. c u on sat?

Thndrgrl: i'll be here.. i'll make us lunch

YngIdolV: yummmy! (^_^) c u then! bye!

Thndrgrl: cya!


	3. Discussions

[September 2002]

Minako arrived at Makoto's house just before noon. Normally, Mina would just have been getting dressed that early on a Saturday, but this was a special occasion. During the bus ride and subsequent walk, she would have had plenty of time to rehearse what she was going to say, but she had decided the night before to just play it by ear. Makoto probably wouldn't respond well to a prepared speech anyway.

After Makoto and then Rei had left her and Usagi alone in the wake of Ami's videotape, Minako had simply sat, stunned. Usagi had wanted to chase down Makoto or Rei or both, to do something, but Mina had counseled her to let things lie for the time being. If one thing was clear after seeing that bombshell go off, it was that they all needed some time to themselves, Minako included.

And so it was that an hour later, the young woman found herself in the park near the shrine, sitting on the swing set, idly drifting back and forth. She just couldn't be angry with Ami, no matter how hard she tried. As always, the genius had been absolutely right. Mina had known for some time about Mako's feelings towards her. As the last rays of sunlight dipped toward the horizon and Minako gazed into the long shadow in front of her, she realized why she'd never done anything about it. After so many disappointments with boys, after the realization that she herself had a crush on someone who had no interest in her, after watching the spotlight shift from Sailor V to Sailor Moon, it had been nice to have something to cling to, some proof that she was desirable, popular, important. The fact that she loved Kino Makoto like a sister somehow had convinced her that this was all right.

Ami had been right about a lot of things. Minako was the senshi of love and none of the longings or heart's desires of her friends had remained hidden from her view. She chided herself for failing to fulfill her responsibilities to her team. Her job as leader of the inner senshi did not end at battlefield's edge. While Usagi would always bear the ultimate responsibility, Mina shared that burden when it came to their friends. None of them had the experience she did, in matters both martial and social.

Fortunately, self-loathing did not sit well with Aino Minako. It was Sailor Mercury's job to identify and analyze threats. Well, with that videotape, she had done that. Now, it was Sailor Venus's job to take that information and come up with a game plan. Priority number one was to make sure that the bonds of love and friendship between all the senshi remained strong.

"Come on in, it's open!" Makoto called.

Minako strolled inside, placing her shoes by the door and heading for the kitchen where she knew she would inevitably find Makoto.

"I brought some soda and some chips," Mina announced, placing a plastic bag on the counter.

Makoto flashed a quick smile. Though she hadn't promised anything more extravagant than "lunch", the brunette had been up for hours preparing things. She told herself that she was seizing the opportunity to work on some things she had learned at the culinary academy. Part of her even believed it.

"Thanks! I hope you brought your appetite, too. I have exams coming up, so I wanted to practice some things." Makoto waved vaguely toward the array of simmering pots and plates already filled with various delights.

"I skipped breakfast!" Minako cheerfully informed her friend, neglecting to mention that she had slept through it.

"Good, you can go wash up and just sit on down in the dining room. I'll bring out the first round." Makoto herded Mina through the doors with her as she carried a tray of appetizers to the table.

Lunch went quite well. Just as Makoto had planned, her constant barrage of new dishes kept Minako's mouth occupied and delayed the inevitable. Eventually, though, they reached the point where no one, except perhaps Usagi, could have continued feasting. As Makoto poured tea, Minako relocated to the living room sofa.

"That was wonderful, as always, Mako-chan," she told her hostess as the latter sat in the chair across from her. "I'm sure you'll ace all of your exams!"

"I hope so," Makoto admitted. "It can be kind of tough, but I love my classes. I wish I had more time to work with my plants, but I'm really enjoying the school."

Minako smiled encouragingly and then took a deep breath. "Mako-chan, I think you know why I'm here."

'And so it begins,' Makoto commented ruefully to herself. She nodded curtly.

"I guess I should start off by apologizing to you," Mina began. "Ami was right. I have known for awhile now how you felt about me. It was selfish of me to let you feel that way, without saying anything to you about it." Before Makoto could interrupt, Mina plowed ahead. "Please, let me get this out. I want you to know how very much I love you and how much I cherish your friendship. I don't know why I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me. Trust me, I've thought about that a lot over the past week or two. It is nothing to do with you. You're a beautiful, loving, incredible woman."

Makoto blushed, a small smile touching the corners of her lips. "Thank you, Mina-chan," she said quietly. "Can I say something now?"

Somewhat stunned by the demure, almost submissive request, Minako gestured to Makoto that she should go ahead.

"You're right, Mina-chan, I did have a crush on you. In some ways, you're everything that I've always hoped to be." Makoto paused briefly. "When I was watching that tape, I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. At first, I was mad because Ami had left without saying goodbye. Then, it was because she seemed to have something to say to everyone but me. When she..told me what she told me.. it made me angrier still. By the end, I just couldn't stand it anymore. How could she say those things without the willingness to back them up in person?"

Minako opened her mouth to reply, but Makoto forestalled that with a raised hand. "No, don't. Nothing you can say will ever convince me that it was right to do what she did the way she did it. But finally, just a day or two ago, I realized that that wasn't what had made me so mad."

Seeing Minako's obvious confusion, Makoto chuckled. "I know, it was confusing to me, too. Please, bear with me. You see, when I transferred to Juban, I made a promise to myself. I told myself that I was going to keep my head down, that I wasn't going to make waves like I had in my past school, getting into fights, calling students and teachers out on things when they deserved it. I wasn't going to do any of that. I decided to play things safe.

"With all the risks and dangers that I faced as Sailor Jupiter, I soon found myself relishing the relative safety of my 'normal' life. All I wanted was for things to stay the same. I had friends that I loved more than anything, I had a mission, I was even doing passably in school, thanks to Ami. Playing things safe became a habit.

"I think that's why I always found myself attracted to these guys who were unattainable. When a stranger swept me off my feet at a dance, it was safe to moon over him, because I knew deep down that I'd probably never see him again. I don't know what I would have done if he'd turned out to be normal, and interested. Being fascinated with any guy was always safe for me, cause I've known for a long time now that I'm mostly attracted to women."

It was Minako's turn to laugh. "Do you think it's something in those transformation wands? I mean, they told us in Sociology that the percentages are closer to 1 in 10, not 4 for 5."

Makoto grinned, visibly relaxing as the light of friendship illuminated the dark things which had lurked for so long unseen inside of her. "Maybe so! We'll have to ask Luna about that. It's a shame Ami isn't here. I'm sure she could tell us."

Mako's smile faded suddenly. "I miss her a lot, you know. More than I might have guessed. The little bluebird must have wormed her way deeper into my life than I'd realized."

"We're all tied together, Mako-chan. It might not be the red cord, but we're tied together nonetheless. I'm sorry, please finish what you were saying."

"Well, I think there's only so long you can fool yourself. I guess what I've realized is that having a crush on you wasn't much different than having one on Motoki or even Haruka. Even someone as dim as me could see that you were totally interested in Rei."

"Is it that obvious?" Minako asked, sweat beading on her brow.

"Yup!" Makoto informed her happily. "At least, to everyone but Rei, I guess. Have you talked to her yet?"

Minako frowned, "No, I haven't. I guess I was hoping that she'd talk to me first, you know?"

Makoto nodded sympathetically and reached out to pat her friend's knee. "She will, Mina-chan, she will. Ami's seen to that." A quick laugh, and Makoto continued. "Anyway, like I was saying, I think it was just easier to have a crush on you. That was safe."

"So, you didn't have a crush on me then?" Minako tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the disappointment out of her voice, which brought another warm laugh from her friend.

"No, I wouldn't say that. The crush was real enough. It's just that now I see it for what it was. It was my way of making sure that nothing ever changed. As long as I was thinking about you, and you were thinking about Rei, things would just keep on going the way they always had and I'd have all of you here in my life and I'd be safe. I guess Ami got tired of 'safe' though, and when she left, it all came down like a house of cards."

"Nothing has come down at all, Mako-chan!" Minako declared emphatically. "I agree with you about her means, but I think Ami's done us all a favor. We do have duties and responsibilities that we will need to face. I don't know much about what will happen with Crystal Tokyo and all, but I can imagine it will be a lot of hard work. At the moment, I don't know that I'd have any idea of where to start, and I'm pretty sure Usagi would say the same thing."

"I know, you're right. That's why I've been able to stop being mad."

"Even with Ami?"

"Even with Ami, though she owes me big-time," Makoto pointed out with a dangerous grin.

"So, what about Ami? Did you know about the way she felt?"

"I think I've known for awhile. I wonder if I didn't figure it out about the same time that I decided that I was in love with you," Makoto admitted. "I don't know what else to think, though. She's gone and I miss her more than I'd have ever imagined. I never knew how much I took her for granted."

Both girls sighed sadly, sharing a moment of silence in honor of the friend they missed so very much.

"What are you going to do now, Mako-chan?" Minako finally asked.

"I don't know but I do think it's time to stop playing things safe. Are you angry with me, Mina-chan?"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"Well, 'cause I think I'm over you?" Even as she said it, Makoto realized how silly that sounded.

Minako laughed heartily. "You're a very silly girl, Mako-chan! Of course, I'm not angry." Standing up, Minako moved over to Makoto's chair and pulled her to her feet. Embracing her tightly, she added, "I'm not good at 'angry', Mako-chan. That's what we have you and Rei for. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and I think it's safe to say that you are, or will be."

"'Will be', I think," Makoto whispered. "Thank you, Mina-chan. I hope everything works out with Rei. I think you two would be really cute together."

"I think so, too," Minako giggled. "You don't seriously think I'd ever date someone who didn't look good with me, do you? Just kidding! I think I'd better get going. Sorry I can't stay and help clean up."

Makoto shrugged, reluctantly releasing her hold on her friend. "That's ok, I'm used to it. I'll IM you later, k?"

"You'd better!" Minako demanded. "And, do me a favor?"

"Anything, V-girl!"

"Drop Ami a line and let her know you're not mad at her anymore? I'm not sure what you two can sort out with an ocean between you, but she really loves you, Mako-chan. I know these things and that's no crush. She'll wait for you forever, I think. If you're not going to be interested, well, I think she deserves to know that."

Makoto sighed heavily. "I know, Mina-chan. I'll write to her. Truthfully, though, how can I tell her what I feel or don't feel, when I don't know myself."

"Well, just tell her that much then," Minako advised. "I think we've all gotten a little too complacent, too used to assuming things instead of discussing them. That's not going to happen again on my watch!"

Makoto fired off a smart salute, receiving a stuck-out tongue in return. Soon, Minako was safely on her way and even the massive pile of dirty dishes couldn't remove the light smile from Makoto's face.

 

 

Stepping off of the bus at the bottom of the hill, Minako looked up toward the shrine that had become a second home to her. With a deep breath and an expression of resolve, she set out toward the top. The first stage of her mission was complete. It was time for the second.

In the inner chambers of the shrine, Rei looked up suddenly from her meditation. Gazing into the sacred flame, she refocused her mind on the world without. 'Mina's coming,' she whispered to herself.

As she passed through the white archway, Minako waved to Rei, wondering briefly why the miko always seemed to be waiting outside whenever anyone visited. "Hey Rei-chan! I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in."

Rei smiled wistfully. "I can guess why you're here, Mina-chan. I should have invited you myself." She gestured for Mina to accompany her and headed inside to the sitting room. "Can I offer you some tea, or maybe something to eat?"

Laying a hand on her bulging tummy, Minako frowned. "I just had lunch at Makoto's. I couldn't eat another bite!" Rei simply laughed, knowing all to well the amount of food a stressed Makoto was capable of producing.

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you myself," Rei said, getting straight to the point. "I've been trying to figure out what to say." She grinned awkwardly.

"Been there, done that," Minako laughed, trying to put Rei at ease. Using the mental discipline gained through years of difficult battles, Minako managed to ignore the way the sunlight fluttered against Rei's dark hair.

"Oh really?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow pointedly. "I take it you had 'the talk' with Makoto."

"'The talk'?"

"Don't play coy with me, Mina-chan, you know what I'm talking about. Usagi was here yesterday to give me 'the talk.'" Rei laughed ruefully.

"Oh, that," Minako teased. "Yeah, we had 'the talk' over lunch just now. I guess Usagi and Ami are the lucky ones."

"How so?"

"Well," Minako explained, "since they're at the ends of the 'love chain', they only have to do this once. You and I are in the middle, so we get to experience it from both ends. A whole new meaning to 'love chain encircle', huh?"

Rei's laughter glittered silver in the warmth of the room. "I hadn't thought of it like that, Mina-chan. I guess you're right."

"We don't have to, you know," Mina offered, suddenly quiet and shy, "I'll understand. I think I already know what I need to know."

Instead of replying immediately, Rei paused. The act of writing to Ami had forced her to confront a lot of things and had inspired certain important decisions. Her feelings toward Minako, however, remained muddled no matter how hard she tried to pin them down. She had hoped that sorting things out with Usagi might bring clarity, but somehow it hadn't.

Rei took the time to really look at her friend, for the first time in a long time. How odd that you could spend time with someone just about every day of your life for years on end, and yet never actually see them. To the casual observer the most immediate item of interest might have been the similarities between Minako and Usagi: the perfect complexion, the long golden tresses, the bright eyes, the impossibly long legs. Rei, however, was anything but a casual observer.

As Minako waited patiently, if not nervously, for her friend to respond, Rei took her in fully, using all of her senses. It was the differences that fascinated Rei. Where an innocent naivete glimmered in Usagi's eyes, Minako's harbored the kind of wisdom only gained through painful experience. Both Usagi and Minako radiated a profound sense of duty and responsibility, but in different ways somehow. It occurred to Rei that maybe she didn't really know Minako at all, that maybe no one did. She smiled gently as she realized that something deep inside her wanted nothing more than to rectify that.

"How can you know, Mina-chan, when even I don't know?" Rei asked cryptically, before shifting gears. "How did it go with Makoto?"

It took Minako a moment or two to catch up. Somehow all of her certainty was draining away and she felt herself losing control of the situation. She was startled by the sense of relief she felt at that.

"She's over me," the blonde announced in a voice somewhere between happy and mildly disappointed.

Rei nodded, "Good, I'm glad." She didn't ask any more. She could talk to Makoto, would talk to Makoto, later. It wouldn't be right to hear about it from someone else, even Minako herself.

"Rei-chan, we've all been very bad about talking to each other lately, well until very recently I guess. Ami forced our hands, but she shouldn't have had to. I'm as much to blame for that as anyone, and I wanted to apologize."

I'm sorry, too, Mina-chan. That's the problem with secrets. They fester." Rei sighed and turned to look out the doorway at the wind blowing through the trees. Eventually, they burrow so deep, that you find that you are keeping secrets from yourself."

Minako recorded the image of Rei's profile in her mind, filing it with all the others she had collected over the years. She wished some of that wind would come into the room and sweep Rei's hair back off of her neck and shoulders, but wind wasn't Mina's metier.

"Rei-chan, I also wanted you to know that, well, I don't want things to be strange between us now. I can't change how I feel, but I can deal." The brief look of disappointment that flashed across Rei's face took Minako by surprise; so much so that she couldn't be quite sure she'd seen it in the first place.

"I've made some decisions," Rei announced. "You'll be the first to know, other than Grandpa."

"Ooookaaay," Mina replied, befuddled at yet another odd twist to this conversation.

"I think Ami was right. We all need more experience. I think I've done everything I can do as a miko." Rei turned back to meet Minako's eyes. "I've asked my father to help me find a certain kind of position, and for once in my life he's come through for me. Next week, I'm starting work with the World Health Organization. I'm going to work in their Child and Adolescent Health Division. After some training in Switzerland, I think I'll probably end up in Africa somewhere."

Minako gaped at Rei, unsure what to say in response to this.

Before she could formulate a coherent reply, Rei continued. "My heart has been closed for a long time, Mina-chan. I think maybe it started when we were fighting Mamoru's little flowery boyfriend, when Usagi died. It hurt so much, Mina-chan, and even when she came back, it still hurt, because I knew then how much I loved her and also that I could never ever have her. I've thought about it and decided that I need to give something to the world, not as Sailor Mars, but as Hino Rei. I think that's the key to finding out how to feel again.

"I didn't come to talk to you because I didn't know what to say. How could I tell you I don't return your feelings when I don't even know what feelings I have, for anyone, or if I even have any any more. I can't lie to you, Mina-chan, and pretend that I could never think of you that way. Right now, it would be so easy to take you into my arms, but that wouldn't be fair to either of us. You deserve more than to be a 'rebound chick'. I love you too much for that."

"So, what does that mean, Rei-chan? You're going to leave me and you can't even give me enough to know whether I should move on or wait?" Minako asked through tears she didn't even notice.

Rei's eyes flashed, also filling with tears, "I can't tell you what I don't know and I can't lie to you, Mina-chan! I won't ask you to wait for me, but I can't tell you that I don't hope you will, because I do."

"You do?" Minako's voice was a whisper, quivering with raw emotion.

"I do," Rei replied in a gentle tone, dropping her gaze to the floor. "I do."

As Rei lifted her head, she could see a new light in Minako's eyes: hope, mingled with amazement. "You'll do a lot of good for a lot of people, Rei-chan, I just know it. And when you do come back, I'll be here. Even if things change, nothing will ever stop us from being friends, and I will always love you."

Both women stood, coming together into a warm embrace. Each closed her eyes against the tears falling. Minako desperately tried to absorb every sensation as Rei clung to her, not knowing how long it might be until she had this chance again.

With Minako pressed against her, Rei let go of the reins she usually clasped rigidly within herself. Her body tingled as the awareness of Minako's proximity permeated her being. Emotionally, she was soon overwhelmed by something that was new to her. She felt loved, and it was a nice feeling. In that moment, the dark clouds that had always obscured her sense of her own future parted. Rei knew she'd be back to Tokyo, and not simply to serve its future Queen.


	4. Snippets

[Winter 2002]

"Dear Ami-chan,

"I was going to email you but Rei thought it might be better if I wrote you instead. I hope you can read my handwriting! So, how's things going in America? ~~Meet anyone interesting~~  I hope you are making friends and having a good time and learning a lot.

"I figure we both owe each other apologies so how about we just skip that and move on, okay? We're both sorry, we're both still friends, etc etc.

"Things here have changed quite a bit since you left. Rei is leaving, too. I'm sure you know by now that she's off to Europe. I really envy her. There are some really great cooking schools there and one of my teachers says that all the best chefs must go through Paris someday.

" ~~I talked to Mina~~  As I'm writing this, I'm realizing how much I miss you. I knew we'd spent a lot of time together, but I guess I kinda took you for granted. You're really the only one that I always felt like I could tell anything too and since you've gone its been very lonely. I talked to Mina and we got things straight. I think she and Rei had some sort of talk too cause Mina seems real calm about Rei's leaving. ~~I guess you're getting your wish, things are changing big time~~  Sometimes, I still get mad that everything is changing and I blame you, but I know that's not fair of me. Rei has seemed so much happier since she decided to go. Usagi tells me that you're really happy too. ~~I wish I had someplace to go~~

"Everyone keeps telling me that I need to write to you so we can figure things out. I don't want to figure things out. I just miss you and want to talk to you. I wish you were home. I'm sorry if that doesn't help you, but I don't know what else to say. I'm not mad at you anymore. I was, but I'm over it. I know that you did what you thought was right and I respect that. I just miss you is all. I don't like being alone.

"Anyway, you can reach me at the usual place. Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Hope to hear from you soon.

"Love, Mako-chan"

 

"Hey, Mako-chan, check this out!" Usagi announced as she strode into her friend's apartment, bustling past Makoto in the open doorway.

"Ummm ok, Usagi-chan. Hello. Come in." Makoto laughed at Usagi's puzzled expression and took the piece of paper being thrust at her.

"Someone at his office told Mamo-chan about this and he got a copy and brought it home to me," Usagi explained as Makoto examined what she now saw was a photocopy of two newspaper articles.

 

"Scantily-clad Schoolgirl Saves Stanford Student Sailors"

(AP) San Francisco: Yesterday afternoon, a young Asian woman dressed in a schoolgirl's uniform saved a group of Stanford University students from drowning. The students were sailing in heavy winds in San Francisco Bay. Witnesses report that a sudden gust of wind, combined with the wake from a large speedboat, had threatened to capsize the students' sailboat.

"Just as it was about to go over, there was a flash of light on the beach and then this girl was standing there in a blue mini-skirt and scarf. She waved her hands and suddenly these bubbles appeared, flying out towards the boat. The water around the boat froze and the kids got safely out onto the ice." Lt. Kashner of the Coast Guard added, "We got a distress call and found what looked like an iceberg in the middle of the bay, but in the center of it was a sailboat on its side, with a bunch of students waiting nearby."

Scientists can offer no explanation as to how a schoolgirl could freeze a sailboat-sized chunk of San Francisco Bay with bubbles.

 

"Sailor Mercury on a US Tour?"

(AP) San Francisco: Sources from Tokyo have verified that the schoolgirl who saved a group of students from drowning this past weekend could very well have been Sailor Mercury. While many Americans are familiar with the exploits of London-based Sailor V, it seems that Tokyo is home to a number of astronomically oriented young women who protect that city like comic book superheroes... [grainy photo of a sailor scout included with story]

 

Makoto looked up from the second article with a proud smile. "Can I keep these?"

 

"Dearest Mako-chan,

"Thank you so much for writing to me. You have made me so happy. I can tell that you are still mad and I know you said not to bother, but I want to apologize anyway. If I could have thought of anything else to do other than leave you, I would have done it. We need not talk about how I did what I did. You are braver than I am and would have done things better, I'm sure, or at least differently.

"I am doing very well here in America, though I miss you all terribly. I have made a lot of friends. Please don't worry about me. I didn't want or need to hear anything from you other than what you said. I miss you, too, Mako-chan, very very much.

"I'm also very happy for Rei. I think she will do well. You mention Paris, Mako-chan. Why don't you apply to some schools there? You are a wonderful chef with a lot of creativity and innovative ideas. No one was more scared than I was before leaving, and I've managed to survive. I know you can do it, too. If there is one thing that the Pegasus taught us it's that we have to go after our dreams!

"Usagi emailed me and told me you all saw some of those newspaper articles. When I saw that boat sinking, I didn't even have time to think, I just transformed. Mako-chan, I didn't need my wand to do it, it just happened! Luna told us someday we wouldn't need our wands anymore. I guess that time has come. It's very embarrassing, really, because the whole city seems obsessed with Sailor Mercury now. I guess I got used to just being another one of Sailor Moon's friends. It's strange having everyone focused on little old me!

"Mako-chan, I haven't told anyone else this, but I know I can tell you anything. I think I like all of the attention. I guess I learned more from all of you than I'd realized, because my life is quite different here. I'm actually very popular! It is a very odd experience. Please don't think that I am bragging. That's why I didn't want to say anything to the others, but I wanted to tell you. I don't like it that I don't know everything that is going on in your life any longer, or that you don't know what is going on in mine.

"Please give my best to everyone at home and write or email me when you can. And, Mako-chan, please give some thought to what I said earlier. If all great chefs must go through Paris, then you must do so as well, because you're going to be the best in the world, I just know it. I have nothing but confidence in you. I love you, Mako-chan, and I miss you very much.

"Yours always, Ami-chan"

 

Usagi sighed deeply as she watched the plane taxi out toward the runway. Mamoru tightened his arms ever so slightly around her waist, watching her reflection in the glass before them.

"I'm going to miss her so much, Mamo-chan," she murmured. "Why are all of my friends leaving me? Do you think it's something I said or did?"

Spinning her gently so that she faced him, Mamoru kissed her forehead. "Don't be silly, Usako. It has nothing to do with you. This is just something Rei needs to do. She was like a flower wilting in the shade in that temple. Now, she can really bloom."

"But it's not just her. First Ami, and now we find out Makoto is applying to schools in Paris. I need them, Mamo-chan. What am I going to do?"

Mamoru glanced over Usagi's shoulder, noting that Rei's flight was taking off. "You're going to do the same thing that they are doing, Usako. You're going to adapt and grow. I can promise you one thing, my love. I won't leave you, not again."

Usagi's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"Yes," he replied with a grin. "I've decided not to go back to the US next semester. I'm home to stay."

"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, burrowing into his arms.

"I've decided something else, too," Mamoru continued, a little less certainly. "I want you to move in with me."

Usagi lifted her head suddenly, staring into his eyes to see if there was any sign of jest there. "Are you serious, Mamo-chan?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, darling," he stated. "We have been apart long enough. Besides, we have a wedding to plan, don't we?"

"Oh Mamo-chan, yes, yes, yes!" Usagi yelled, jumping up and down in his arms delightedly. Without warning, though, she stopped and shot him a dangerous look. "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?"

As the warning flags flew in his head, Mamoru cautiously replied, "No, I don't think so."

"You're supposed to propose to me! Where's my ring?!" Usagi demanded.

Even as he began backpedaling and fixing it, Mamoru thought to himself, "Well, at least she's not sad about Rei any more."

 

LIVE ONE-NIGHT ONLY!

THE J-POP ALL-STARS

CLUB NEW YORK

FRIDAY NIGHT 8 PM TILL THEY KICK US OUT

STARRING: KAZORI HIROAKI (#1 HIT "DON'T STOP DANCING")

ALSO FEATURING: K-CREW (AS HEARD ON TV'S HIT SHOW "POPMANIA")

AND ALSO: AINO MINAKO (TOP 50 HIT "LOVE ME CHAIN")

 

"KBBL, this is DJ-Ran! What do you want to hear?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH DJ-Ran! We're having a slumber party and we all want to hear 'Love Me Chain'!"

"You got it, girls. Go untie little brother and make sure your PJs are on tight, cause here's the song that's sweeping the nation, Aino Minako and 'Love Me Chain!'"

 

"And finally, on a lighter note, Sony Records announced today that they have signed new sensation Aino Minako to a 5 record deal. To celebrate, the teen idol announced a 30-city tour of Japan, Korea, and the Pacific Rim to kick off in just a few months. You can check her official website for details."

"Sounds like a fun show, Tetsuyo. My kids love her."

"Well, maybe we can pull some strings here in the studio to get tickets for them. That's all for tonight. We'll see you all tomorrow with more Eyewitness News."

 

"To Mako-chan, the greatest chef those silly French people have never seen, till now!"

Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru raised their glasses while their very embarrassed friend tried to squirm into the back of the sofa.

When they finished their toast, Makoto suggested one of her own. "To Mina-chan, who we all knew was a star long before the rest of the world figured it out!"

Mamoru and Usagi again clinked glasses, the latter apparently beginning to feel some of the effects of the champagne. Unlike Mako, however, Mina joined the toast to herself with gusto, beaming radiantly at her friends.

When Ami had gone, no one had known ahead of time. When Rei had gone, there hadn't been enough time to organize anything more than a farewell dinner at a restaurant and a ride to the airport. Fortunately, the third time had been the charm and the farewell party for both Makoto and Minako had been a huge success. Mamoru and Usagi had insisted that Makoto could not be allowed to cook for her own party and so had had it catered in their new apartment. Similarly, despite her offers, Minako had been forbidden from providing entertainment. Instead, Michiru had graciously offered to perform, accompanied as always by Haruka on piano. Though the guest list was fairly small, everyone had had a wonderful time and only recently had the party broken up for the evening.

And so the four of them sat, sipping the last of their drinks, none wanting to be the one to bring their last night together (for awhile anyway) to an end. Usagi, dozing lightly on Mamoru's shoulder, broke the silence at last. "I'm going to miss both of you so much," she wailed out of the blue, lunging over to the other couch suddenly to tackle-hug both of her friends.

The three girls remained pressed together for a few moments, sharing a teary-eyed farewell. Sensing that the night was at last over, Mamoru went to gather jackets and call for a cab.

As Mina and Mako got their things together, Usagi dashed into the kitchen, returning with a large box. "Now, Mina-chan, you are going on tour, but then you'll be back here, so you don't get a goodbye present. Mako-chan is going very very far away and we don't know if she'll ever come back!"

Before Makoto could reassure her melancholy (and quite tipsy) friend that she would indeed be home after her studies were complete, Usagi shushed her and shoved the package into her hands. "You don't open that till you are on the plane, ok?"

Makoto nodded her agreement and the three girls shared one last hug together. For awhile anyway.

 

"Dear Mako-chan,

Though I'm sorry to see you go here is a goodbye present from me and Mamo-chan. We know how much you like collecting articles about Ami-chan so here is something to put them in. It is a scrap book. I already have one with things about everyone in it.

I cant wait to add restarant reviews from Paris too!

Love

Usagi"


	5. Scrapbooks

[Spring/Summer 2003]

Ami sat towards the back of the local Starbucks, sipping her coffee slowly and pondering the sealed envelope on the table. Briefly she considered her newly-acquired taste (no, not a habit, really) for coffee. With a giggle, she wondered how much better her grades might have been if she had dosed herself with this much caffeine to stay up later studying back in high school.

"Hey Ami, are you coming to the meeting tonight?" a young brunette asked her from over by the door where she stood with a couple students. "We're going to start planning our booth for the student activities fair."

Ami smiled and nodded, "I'll be there, Chrissy, but I have a paper due, so I might have to leave a little early."

"That's fine, see you tonight!" Chrissy and her friends waved and headed out into the rain.

'I wonder what my friends would think if they saw me working a booth for B-GLAD," Ami mused. Apparently her fondness (not an addiction, seriously) for coffee wasn't the only new thing about her since coming to America.

"Penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice announced. Ami looked up just as her friend Elizabeth set her own coffee cup down next to Ami's. "May I join you?"

"Of course," Ami replied with a warm grin, moving her things to clear space at the small table.

"I knew I'd find you here." Elizabeth settled down in the chair across from Ami, shifting her long blonde hair over one shoulder and out of her eyes. She slouched down a bit so that she could be at eye-level with her more diminutive friend. She briefly considered the tableau that the two of them must present to the rest of the world: Ami, an almost stereotypical petite, painfully cute Asian and herself, a tall, tanned California girl.

"Were you looking for me?" Ami asked. Her eyes drifted down to the envelope; she could guess why Elizabeth was here.

Elizabeth's eyes followed Ami down to the table. "You haven't even opened it yet? What is the hold-up? Aren't you dying of curiosity?"

Ami nodded and picked up the letter. "How did you know?"

"Hiro got his today. He's been accepted. I figure if he got his, you must have gotten yours. If they said yes to him, how could they say no to you?"

"I'm happy for him, I know he really wanted to stay," Ami said quickly. "I guess, I'm still not sure..."

Elizabeth laid her hand gently over Ami's on the table. "Ami, I thought you'd decided finally."

"I did. I have. It's just..."

With a plaintive sigh and light squeeze, Elizabeth released Ami's hand and leaned back in her chair. "Ami, she's not even in Tokyo any more."

Ami raised her gaze to meet her friends. Though she knew she still didn't have the people skills that someone like Rei or Usagi had, she had learned a lot from her friends. She could see the pain there and she could remember its source.

Elizabeth stepped forward, closing the space between them. Ami shivered as the blonde laced her hands behind Ami's waist and leaned down, resting her forehead against Ami's own.

"Ami, you're not only beautiful and sweet, you're brilliant. You must know how I feel about you," Elizabeth whispered. Before she could tilt her head and press her lips to Ami's, the latter pressed her hand against them.

"Please, Elizabeth, don't." The disappointment and pain Ami saw in those blue eyes broke her heart. How ironic that she should be in this position. "I know how you feel about me, I do. I care about you very much. You're my best friend here and you've been so wonderful to me."

"But..." Elizabeth prompted, trying vainly to stop the tears from building in her eyes. "There has to be a 'but.'"

Ami's fingers shifted to caress her friend's cheek. "There is, dear Elizabeth. I think you're wonderful, and so very beautiful, but there's someone else, someone back home. It wouldn't be fair to you to pretend that there wasn't."

"But, I thought you'd never... at that meeting you said that you had never actually..."

"I haven't," Ami sighed regretfully, "and maybe I never will, but someone else holds my heart in her hands."

"I hope she understands what a precious thing that is," Elizabeth muttered. "How long will you wait, Ami? How long will you turn away from what is to wait for what might never be?"

"I have eternity to wait," Ami whispered. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I suppose you won't want to see me again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elizabeth responded, pulling Ami into a tight hug, resting her head on top of Ami's. "Hard as it might be to believe, I've been shot down before, but good friends are a treasure you can never let go." She regretfully kissed Ami's hair, capturing its texture and scent in her memories forever, and released her friend. Taking one of Ami's hands in her own, she continued their walk home. "So, the least you can do is tell me all about this mystery woman."

Ami beamed up at her friend with boundless relief. It would have been so hard if she'd lost Elizabeth from her life. "I guess I can do that much. Her name is Makoto..."

"She's in France anyway, so what does it matter?"

Elizabeth's words shook Ami out of her reverie. "I know," she answered quickly, "and Rei is in Africa and Mina is out on tour most of the time. Only Usagi and my mom are still there." She took a deep breath and slid one finger in the gap where the envelope was sealed. "You're right, I've made this decision. It's only another year or two anyway."

"If you get in," Elizabeth teased, raising an eyebrow. She laughed when Ami stuck out her tongue in reply.

With a swift motion, Ami opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. As her eyes scanned through it, a light began to shine in them and her smile expanded. That was when she knew what she'd really wanted all along.

Makoto carefully cut out the last piece of the article. It was getting harder to get a hold of these things, since news from San Francisco was not reported often in Paris. Fortunately, one of the women in her classes was the wife of someone high up in the American Embassy. They got all sorts of newspapers over there from the States and Makoto's friend always kept an eye out for particular articles.

As she slid the piece of paper into her scrapbook, she grinned proudly. They really loved her over there. Any disappointment she'd felt when she'd gotten the email from Ami faded in the bright pride that blazed up while re-reading the article.

 

-Sailor Mercury Signs On For Extended Tour of Duty-

[San Francisco] After spending the afternoon helping firefighters battle a five-alarm blaze at an office building downtown (see related story, page 1A), Sailor Mercury took some questions from the assembled media. The elusive young heroine confirmed once again the fact that she is a native Japanese.

When asked how long she planned to remain in the United States, she replied, "Another year at least, now." Needless to say, this news was greeted with tremendous joy by the assembled onlookers. Brandie Stanton, president of the Sailor Mercury Fan Club, said later in response, "We're all so happy...(see page 12A "Sailor Mercury")

 

 

"Hi honey, I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied. She stood up from the low table and moved to greet her fiance as he entered the room. "How was work today, darling?"

Mamoru embraced Usagi kissed her tenderly, "Long, but interesting. It was a slow news day, so we spent most of our time catching up on things, collecting fluff pieces, that sort of thing."

"Doesn't sound too interesting to me," Usagi pointed out. Though Mamoru loved his job as the news station, it always sounded very boring to Usagi. Still, there were fringe benefits. "Did you see anything new for my scrapbook!"

"As a matter of fact, Usako, I did," Mamoru chuckled. He loved the way Usagi became as enthusiastic as a child at Christmas whenever he brought her anything. He pulled out the San Francisco Examiner article and held it out for her. "It seems that news of Ami's stay in the US is now public knowledge." Mamoru thought for a moment and corrected himself, "Well, of Sailor Mercury's extended stay, that is."

Usagi had scanned the article quickly and then dashed over to the table, where she placed it amongst an assortment of other papers scattered about. "I was just working on my scrapbook when you came in. We were doing something similar in class today, so I got inspired."

Mamoru hung his jacket over the back of a chair and sat on the sofa, happily content to watch his intended sift through her papers. "And how was class today? Anyone else sick?"

"No, little Miri is back and that cold that was sweeping through seems to have petered out," Usagi replied. Having just graduated college, she had wanted nothing more than to settle down, but for some reason their wedding plans kept getting more and more complex. Though a tentative date was now set, pending parental approval, life as a wife and mother was far enough in the future that Usagi had decided to get a job of her own. Usagi and Mamoru both were constantly surprised at how very much she enjoyed teaching preschoolers, though that type of job had initially seemed much more up Makoto's alley than Usagi's. Though they didn't speak of it much, Usagi and Mamoru knew that all too soon, they would find themselves in quite different positions. Given that, they both resolved to enjoy as much mundane normalcy as they could in their lives now.

"I'm glad the kids are all feeling better," Mamoru said. "You can go ahead and keep working on that; it's my turn to cook tonight."

"You think I don't know this?" Usagi asked wryly. "Now get those shoes off, get that apron and cook me a meal, Mamo-chan!" She laughed when he simply stared at her in mock irritation.

Suddenly, she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around him. "I love you so much, Mamo-chan! You're so cute when you pretend to pout."

Mamoru laughed and scooped his love off of her feet, relishing her happy squeal as he swung her in a short circle. "I love you, too, Usako. After dinner, you can show me the progress you've made." He kissed her then, perhaps a bit more passionately than he'd originally intended.

As he set her down, she giggled happily, as she always did when she realized the effect she had on him. "Enough of that, you. I'm hungry and I want my dinner." She gave him a peck on the cheek and gently shoved him towards the kitchen. Once he was safely away, she settled back down by the table, sorting through her articles. Truly, it had been much too long since she'd gotten around to updating her scrapbook.

'I think this one next,' she thought as she lifted a glossy magazine article.

 

-UN agencies and generic pharmaceutical companies step up collaboration to expand access to essential medicines- The World Health Organization (WHO) and UNICEF recognize that the generic pharmaceutical industry has a vital role to play in efforts to provide safe and effective medicines at low cost to improve health and save lives. At meetings this week, WHO?s Director-General, Gro Harlem Brundtland welcomed the commitment made by the International Generic Pharmaceutical Alliance (IGPA) and generic manufacturers of antiretrovirals (ARVs) to work in close collaboration with UN agencies to achieve increased access to safe and effective medicines of assured quality.

Director-General Brundtland announced that WHO staffer Hino Rei would head up a new office designed to foster this collaboration and to ensure the distribution of low cost pharmaceuticals to impoverished peoples across the world. Ms. Hino made a statement to the press. "The UN family is fully committed to working with the international generic industry as well as brand name companies to scale up access to HIV/AIDS care. There are millions of people at risk from this deadly disease, many of them children. My office will work to ensure that these people receive the care and medicines they require to live healthy, productive lives."

 

 

Rei leaned forward, pulling her hair together and binding it up with a red ribbon. She could imagine what it looked like in this heat and humidity, but hopefully in a long ponytail, it would be fine. Her neck certainly felt cooler. She stood beside a white-walled building watching trucks drive past into the compound. A clerk stood next to her, tallying each arrival on a clipboard. "That's just about all of them, Ms. Hino," the clerk informed as the last truck arrived.

"What do you mean 'just about'?" Rei asked. The trucks were all traveling together in a caravan from the port, carrying much needed medical supplies for the people in the interior. Rei had spent the better part of the last few months negotiating with the CEOs of the world's largest drug companies, trying to convince them to donate these supplies or at least to sell them at a price even the UN could afford. "Come on," she said to her aide as she set off to track down the last driver.

"Yeah, they got a flat tire," the driver informed her after Rei had inquired about the fate of the last truck. "We offered to hold up the caravan, but they insisted we go on ahead." Biting off any number of curses that sprang to mind, Rei thanked the driver.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," the clerk suggested. Rei paused, however, and focused herself. Sometimes, she really missed the quiet serenity of her old temple and of the sacred flame. As she cleared her mind, she sensed it. Something was wrong. "I need a car," she announced to the startled clerk.

"But, Ms. Hino..." the clerk stammered.

"No 'buts'! I need a car. Now!" Without waiting for a reply, Rei dashed off to the motor pool. Her aide could fill out the paperwork later. She was good at that. Rei, on the other hand, had little patience for such things. Even as the young woman ran up, waving her clipboard frantically, Rei sped off in the opposite direction.

She found the missing truck rather soon. Unfortunately, they had encountered more trouble than just a flat tire. As Rei peered over a rise at the scene before her, she could make out the drivers of the truck, bound and gagged by the side of the road. A group of young men in combat fatigues, with rifles in hand, were just releasing the truck from the jack and getting ready to climb aboard.

"Come on, those peacekeepers could be back here any minute."

"And if they do, we'll show them who really rules this part of the world. Hey, who's that?"

"Stop right there! The peacekeepers you refer to risk their lives to protect the innocent and bring peace and security to people all over the world. That truck has medicine that will save the lives of women and children in this country. I will not allow crooked thieves like to you to steal it. I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars, I will punish you."

"It's some girl in high heels! Go grab her and we can have a little fun back at camp. Holy crap! What's she doing?"

 

 

"So, did you hear about what happened with Rei?" Minako asked, settling back into the comfy, yet stylish, sofa that Mamoru and Usagi had just bought. It was hard to move with so much food sitting in her tummy. She had never known that Usagi was such a good cook. True, the kitchen looked like a tsunami had passed through, but the food had been wonderful. It was so nice to have a home-cooked meal after so much junk eaten on the road.

Usagi sat across from Minako, not concerned in the least about the immense amount of clean-up work she had left for Mamoru. It was his turn to clean, after all. "No, what happened?"

Minako smiled happily. Apparently, Rei hadn't told anyone else and that made her feel special. "Well, she told me about in a letter, but then I tracked this down off of a wire service." Minako blushed, "Well, some of my people tracked it down for me, but I asked them to!" Mina pulled out a well-worn piece of paper out of her purse.

Usagi took it and read, careful not to rip it. Looking up, she exclaimed, "Sailor Mars saved a shipment of medical supplies?! And Rei didn't even mention it in her last letter!"

"I think she was kind of embarrassed. She's been so focused on her work with the WHO. I think she almost felt like she was cheating using her Sailor powers to help," Minako explained.

"But she told you," Usagi pointed out in a teasing tone, tainted with a hint of jealousy.

Minako broke out in a sweat and turned her gaze away from Usagi's with a happy blush. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "Have you heard anything from Makoto lately?"

 

"May I have a word with you, Kino-san?"

The sound of Japanese being spoken startled Makoto. Looking up from the bowls and ingredients laid out before her, she saw an older Asian man in a nice black suit waiting patiently.

"Are you allowed to be back here?" she asked, wiping flour off of her hands onto her apron.

"Monsieur LaHaye gave me his personal permission to speak with you now, Kino-san," the Japanese man informed her. "My name is Watanabe and I represent a very large hotel chain."

"Pleased to meet you, Watanabe-san," Makoto replied, still puzzled as to why Master LaHaye would allow someone into his kitchen.

"Please, Monsieur LaHaye said that we may speak in his office," Watanabe explained. With a gesture indicating she should follow, he headed toward the back of the kitchen and into a small office.

As he sat behind the desk, he gestured to Makoto to take a seat as well.

"Kino-san, our corporation has been seeking a new master chef for some time now. We have recently purchased a series of upscale hotels throughout Europe and we need someone to oversee the restaurants in those hotels."

Makoto simply stared at the man. 'He must need a recommendation,' she decided finally. She frantically began to search her head for names of those who might be qualified for such an important position.

"The president of the company prefers that positions of such importance be filled with people who understand our homeland, preferably native Japanese. However, we also require someone familiar with Europe and European cuisine. Additionally, it is our preference to hire younger individuals, people with great potential who are willing to work hard to achieve that potential, rather than to bring on established names. We find that people at the beginning of their careers are more productive than those at the end."

"You can't be suggesting..." Makoto began, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes, Kino-san, we are suggesting. Please understand that I have performed extensive research, interviewed master chefs and the faculty of the finest culinary academies in both Tokyo and Paris. Throughout my search, I have heard one name over and over again. Monsieur LaHaye confirmed it this evening when he said that you were the finest sous chef he has seen in years and that your potential was limitless."

Makoto fell back into her chair, not even realizing till that point that she had been sitting on the edge of it. This had to be some sort of joke. Even as she struggled to guess who could be so cruel, Watanabe reached into his briefcase and pulled out some folders.

"This is information about our corporation, including a formal offer letter and an explanation of our benefits package. You will also find information about the restaurants and hotels in question. While your work will keep you in Europe for the next few years, you should know that if you do as well as we expect it is likely that we will recall you to Japan after that. The individual who occupies the same position for our Japanese hotels is due to retire in the near future. I'm sure this is a lot for you to process, and I know you have work to do this evening. Please look over what I've given you and consider our offer. My card is in that red folder. I will await your reply."

'Oh Mako-chan, I knew you could do it,' Ami sighed as she pressed the article into place. She placed the remnants of the Food section of the Examiner to one side and picked up the Travel section. Not for the first time, she found herself seeking out air fares for flights to Europe instead of Japan.


	6. Interlude

[Autumn 2003]

"Thank you for joining us tonight, Ikuko-san, Kenji-san," Mamoru announced as they all sat down at the table. He had had to pull some strings in the newsroom to get reservations at such a high-class establishment, but this was a special occasion.

As Kenji held the chair for his wife, Mamoru did the same for a radiant Usagi. Ever since they had come to their decision, she had glowed from within.

"It's always good to see our daughter," Kenji replied a bit gruffly. The age difference between Usagi and Mamoru did not seem as horrid now that she was an adult, but Kenji was a father after all.

"And you too, Mamoru-san," Ikuko added warmly. Though her husband remained clueless, Ikuko's motherly intuition had provided her a good idea of what the purpose of this outing was.

"How's Shingo feeling, Ikuko-mama?" Usagi asked. Her brother, now a student at the same college which Mamoru had attended, had taken ill recently.

"We're still waiting on the results of his last set of tests," Ikuko replied with some concern. Her only son had always been very healthy, so it had come as quite a shock when he'd grown sick.

Usagi turned a worried frown to her fiance. Mamoru reached out to pat her hand reassuringly. Though she complained incessantly about her pesky little brother, he knew that she loved him dearly, as she did all of her family.

Just then, the waiter arrived to take their drink orders. By the time he arrived with them, everyone had decided on what they wanted. Usagi regaled her parents with tales of her life throughout the initial courses, making her kindergarten teaching sound like the raw material of a summer blockbuster movie.

Finally, Mamoru knew that the time had come. Everyone was polishing off their main courses and soon the check would arrive.

Kenji and Ikuko sensed that something was up and watched him expectantly. Usagi squeezed his thigh under the table to show her support.

"Kenji-san, we asked you here tonight not only because we enjoy your company. And yours, Ikuko-san," Mamoru began.

Kenji nodded, beginning to sense where this might be going. He sighed inwardly. Truthfully, he'd been expecting this day for a long time now, ever since he'd reluctantly acquiesced to his daughter's decision to move in with her intended.

"I believe you know how I feel about your daughter and I hope you have always known that my intentions toward her were honorable."

"If not, I never would have let her move in with you," Kenji grumbled before getting kicked under the table by his wife.

Mamoru took a deep breath and plunged on, ignoring the side comment. "Though I'm sure you've known for a long time about our plans, I have never formally asked for your approval or yours, Ikuko-san. Sir, madam, I love your daughter with all of my heart and I believe that I can make her happy and offer her a good life. I would like very much to marry her and I request your approval." That hadn't come out exactly the way he planned, but Mamoru hoped it would suffice.

Kenji and Ikuko exchanged a long look. Finally, he turned back to Mamoru, ignoring once again the kicking. "I have to admit that I didn't approve of your dating, especially when my daughter was still in school. But, I also have to admit that you've treated her well and fairly, most of the time." He gave Mamoru a look that indicated quite clearly that he recalled the time that Mamoru had 'dumped' his daughter and caused her such heartbreak. He also managed to convey exactly what circumstances might befall Mamoru should such a thing happen again.

"Is this what you want?" he asked his daughter.

"Oh yes, Kenji-papa, more than anything," Usagi replied earnestly.

"Very well, you have my approval. What do you say, dear?" Kenji turned to his wife who was beaming happily at her daughter.

"Oh, don't be silly, you know I approve. Congratulations, sweetie!" As mother and daughter moved to exchange delighted hugs, Kenji and Mamoru shared a look inherent to all men everywhere. Kenji smiled and offered his future son-in-law a hand to shake. Suddenly, he broke out into a serious coughing fit. For almost a minute, he hacked and wheezed, trying to get his breath.

"Are you ok, Papa?" Usagi fretted, moving over to kneel beside him.

"I'm... fine..." he gasped, catching his breath finally. "Must be this damn cold."

"I keep bugging him to go to the doctor," Ikuko complained, "but he just won't listen to me."

"It's just a cold," Kenji declared. "I'm fine. I'm not going to run off to a doctor because of some coughing. Now, why don't we order some champagne to celebrate. Waiter!"

Later that evening, back in their apartment, Usagi snuggled up against her now-official fiance. "Mamo-chan, do you think Papa is ok?"

"I'm sure if it was serious, he would go to a doctor," Mamoru replied, though he was not certain of any such thing. He wrapped his arms around his Usako and pulled her close, stroking her hair and back gently. "Ikuko-mama will take good care of him, just like you take good care of me."

Usagi smiled up at him and settled back into his arms until she finally fell asleep.

 

During her last visit, Chibi-Usa had left behind a present for Hotaru. That was the good news. The bad news, as far as Hotaru was concerned, was that Chibi-Usa had given it to Haruka-papa with instructions that she should not let Hotaru open it until a very specific date. At the time, it had seemed as if that date would never come, but time flies, especially for children, and so the date had finally arrived.

Haruka and Michiru watched with amusement as Hotaru ate her dinner with an atypical ferocity. Knowing that there was little hope of delaying the anxious young girl at all beyond dinner, they had decided to wait on their own meal until the gift opening was complete. Finally, enough of Hotaru's bowl was empty to signify that "after dinner" had arrived at last. Haruka and Michiru shared a fond smile as their young ward hastily excused herself and dashed off to wash up.

"Shall we?" Setsuna asked, gesturing toward the living room.

"I'll bring coffee while you two fetch the present."

"Thank you, Setsuna-chan," Michiru replied, rising slowly. "Ruka, will you get the box? I'll fetch Luna and Artemis."

"We're here!" Luna announced, crawling out from under the kitchen table.

"Yeah, and we're almost as anxious as Hotaru!" Artemis added.

"Diana didn't know anything about the gift, just that Chibi-Usa had brought it with her all the way from the future."

Eventually everyone gathered, sitting around Hotaru in the other room. After a typically dramatic pause, Haruka entered the room with the small white box held gingerly before her. On it, there was a small card, attached with a ribbon of purple and pink. As her family, human and feline, watched, Hotaru carefully removed the ribbon and opened the card. As she finished reading, her eyes lifted up, finding Michiru's. "Michiru-mama, Chibi-Usa says that she won't be seeing me again for a very long time," Hotaru exclaimed in a trembling voice.

Immediately the mood in the room shifted. Michiru extended her hand and Hotaru wordlessly gave her the card. "May I?" Michiru asked. Hotaru nodded, trying to fight back the tears that welled in the corners of her violet eyes.

"Dearest Hotaru-chan," Michiru read, "The time has finally come when I can't visit you in the past any more. Everyone tells me that if I came back after this point, it could cause lots of problems, for me and for everyone. Mommy's memory isn't very clear on exact dates, so she told me to play it safe. For me, all I have to do is go to visit you today or tomorrow and we will be together, but I know that, for you, it will be a long time. I'm sorry for that. Giving gifts across the time stream is kind of tricky. I know that you have one of these, and I'm pretty sure I gave it to you, but you've never come out and said so. You've always kept it a big secret, but I think I know why. Make sure to write down everything that happens to you and include lots of pictures. I don't want to miss anything, even though I can't be with you. All of my love, always, Chibi-Usa."

"What's in the box?" Haruka asked gently, trying to rouse Hotaru from her depression.

Hotaru looked down at the box in her hands, as if seeing it for the first time. Carefully, she lifted the lid and pulled out what was inside. "It's a blank book," she announced.

Setsuna nodded, "A diary, as she implied." The older woman shifted on the couch so she could take Hotaru in her arms. "Now, Hotaru, you've known that at some point Chibi-Usa would not be able to come visit. This must mean that she is going to be born soon."

"I know, and I know I'm not supposed to say anything about what we've experienced together. That's going to be hard, though."

Michiru shot a glance over to Haruka and then to Setsuna. They knew each other well enough to be able to tell that they were all on the same page. It would be time soon.

Later, after Hotaru had finally decided that Chibi-Usa's pending birth was a good thing and had gone to bed in somewhat better spirits, the rest of the house's inhabitants gathered in the kitchen over coffee.

"You all realize what this means, don't you?" Luna inquired directly. Artemis simply frowned, unhappy at dealing with unpleasant topics.

"Of course, Luna, we've known this day was coming. Do you have any idea what the nature of the threat we will face is?" Haruka replied.

"None whatsoever, though we have been getting some strange readings from the sun lately," Artemis supplied. "It may not have any connection to this, though."

Michiru sighed, "I suppose it is safe enough to put off until after the wedding."

"Not too much beyond that, though," Setsuna advised. "Though the details are unclear, there is no question that we must take up our duty stations once again."

"I'm going to miss it here in this old house," Michiru sighed.

"And I'm going to miss the girls. They're all starting to come into their own. I wish I could be here to see how they progress."

"We'll have time to visit," Haruka suggested. "Besides, if I don't miss my guess, most of them will be coming to us at one point or another soon enough."

Michiru's laugh lit up the room. "You're probably right. Now, before we start packing our bags, I'd like to enjoy every moment of this wonderful place that I can."

"You two go ahead," Setsuna chuckled. "I'll take care of these." As she gathered up the coffee cups, Michiru took Haruka's hand and led her outside into the garden where a clear, starry night awaited the two of them.


	7. Wedding

[Winter 2003]

Ami spun to look at herself in the mirror one last time. Usagi had done an excellent job selecting her bridesmaid dresses. Everyone would be wearing a style uniquely suited to her appearance and personality, but all would be in the same color and share similar accessories, providing a sense of consistency.

"It's perfect, Usagi-chan," Ami told her anxious friend. "I feel so glamorous."

"You look great," Usagi agreed. "I bet a certain someone won't be able to keep her eyes off of you," she added with a knowing wink.

Ami could feel the blush starting even as she darted a glance around the bridal shop to make sure that no one was listening. 'Home for only a day or two, and I'm back to my old habits,' she realized. 'I thought I'd learned I have nothing to be ashamed of.' Ami decided it was time to show Usagi that the shy wallflower had started to bloom.

"I certainly hope so, though I think it would catch her attention better if it showed off more leg," Ami replied in a matter of fact tone. Carefully, she pulled the hem of the dress up over her knee and halfway up her thigh. "She's never admitted it, but I think Makoto really likes my legs."

Usagi stared at Ami dumbfounded for a moment and then broke into warm laughter, embracing her friend. "I've missed you so much," she exclaimed happily. "Did I tell you how much I love my hat?"

"Yes, Usagi-chan, you have. I'm glad you liked it." It had taken Ami and her friends the better part of a week of shopping in San Francisco to find a cowboy hat small enough, and touristy enough, for Usagi. "So when does M.. when do the others arrive?"

Usagi grinned as she escorted Ami back to the dressing room. "Rei flew into Singapore from Africa today. Minako is going to pick her up there in her private jet. They'll arrive late tonight." She paused to let Ami stew a bit in her own curiosity. "Didn't Makoto tell you when she'd get in?"

"She was still making the arrangements through her company when I left and I haven't gotten a local email address set up yet. My old account expired when I went abroad and I can't dial into my school one from overseas." Ami emerged from her dressing room with her gown neatly arranged on the hanger. She looked at Usagi expectantly.

'She's still the same Ami, just more...confident,' Usagi considered. She'd noticed the slight differences in Ami's behavior almost as soon as they'd met her at the airport with Ami's mom: more vocal, less unsure, happier and more at peace. Underneath it all, though, Ami was still Ami: smart, kind, caring, and so very much in love with Makoto. Usagi truly hoped that they could sort things out now that they'd be back together in person. "Actually, Mamo-chan told me this morning before I came to get you that he'd gotten a call. She caught an earlier flight. If we leave now, we should be there just in time to greet her plane."

Ami's hands immediately went to her hair, straightening it unconsciously even as she checked herself in the mirror. Usagi stifled a giggle. "You look fine, Ami-chan. Ready to go?"

Realizing what she'd been doing, Ami looked at Usagi sheepishly. "I guess I'm a little anxious," she admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"Everything will work out for the best," Usagi reassured her. "After all, how can I have a happy wedding day if my friends aren't just as happy as I am." After a moment's consideration, she reconsidered. "Well, almost as happy. I am the bride after all!" Giggling happily, the two young women linked arms and headed for the car.

 

"To the blushing bride!" Haruka yelled, raising her glass.

Everyone else quieted down and joined her toast, except Usagi who persisted in beaming with joy at everyone. Usagi had refused any alcohol for reasons she left unsaid, but which just about everyone could guess. The hostesses for her bachelorette party, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, had inside information from the future, of course.

The party had been Ami's idea, a tradition she had learned about in the US. Mamoru had been designated Hotaru's babysitter for the evening and left at home while the senshi gathered all together for the first time in far too long. As everyone finished draining their glasses from the last toast, Rei stood up, leaning a bit on Mina's shoulder as she did. She'd only had a few drinks (one? two? more?), so she knew it must be the jet lag making her woozy. Giving Usagi a wry look, she announced, "To Chibi-Usa, who I expect we'll be seeing again within the next six months or so."

A round of giggles and congratulations washed over a beet-red Usagi. "How did you know?" she sputtered.

"Unless the Silver Imperium Crystal can restore THAT kind of purity, I don't think anyone is too surprised," Minako joked. "You have been living with him for quite a while and you certainly do have a glow about you."

"Besides, Ami told us how you spent all morning puking your guts out," Makoto chipped in. Usagi showed her friends the business end of her tongue, bringing a new round of laughter.

Sitting next to Makoto on the couch, Ami gave her a playful jab in the arm. "That was supposed to be a secret," she accused playfully.

"Ouch!" Makoto yelped. "Have you taken up martial arts too over there?" She rubbed her arm theatrically, grinning at the blush that suddenly covered Ami's cheeks. For some reason, Makoto's heart raced every time she caught Ami blushing.

"Now children, play nice," Michiru scolded them. "Does anyone want anything from the kitchen?" She realized her mistake as the flood of food orders, mostly from Usagi (who proudly declared she was now eating for two!), overwhelmed her.

"I'll give you a hand, Michiru-san," Ami offered, standing up. As she moved to join Michiru, Ami slid across the front of the sofa, pausing for a moment directly in front of Makoto as she excused herself. Though she didn't dare look down to verify it, Ami could feel Makoto's gaze burning a run in her stockings.

In the kitchen, Michiru began to prepare a platter of pastries, hors d'oeuvres, and other yummies while Ami gathered up some napkins and small plates. "So, how is it going?" Michiru asked.

"Everything is fine, Michiru-san," Ami replied carefully. "I'm enjoying my studies immensely."

"That's not what I meant, Ami-chan, and you know it. How is it going with Makoto?"

Damning her complexion, Ami could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "How did you know? Did Usagi show you the tape?"

"We knew before the tape, Ami-chan," Michiru informed her. "'Ruka and I have a certain sense of these things. Do you want her to talk to Makoto? In a lot of ways, Makoto reminds me of Haruka, or at least how she was before she came to terms with her feelings for me."

Ami sighed. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. I know Haruka would only say the right things, but I think Makoto needs to figure things out for herself."

"She loves you, you know," Michiru pointed out. "It's obvious to all of us, just in the way she looks at you if nothing else."

"Sometimes, I think you're right. Sometimes, I won't let myself believe it. Even if she does, I don't think she knows it yet, not for sure anyway." Ami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've waited this long; I can wait more. Did you know that we talk almost every day. Well, email, but we talk too at least once every other week or so."

"That's good, Ami-chan," Michiru emphasized. "Your friendship will be the foundation for your deeper relationship, once it comes." Seeing the brief flash of skepticism in Ami's eyes, she continued. "And it will come, Ami-chan. Hasn't the princess taught us that nothing can stand before True Love? Not even our Makoto."

Ami smiled up at the woman she considered both mentor and friend. "Thank you, Michiru-san. No matter how much I think I learn, you always find something new to teach me."

"Don't be silly. Besides, we never would have gotten that new computer hooked up right without your help, and Hotaru's. She really has a way with those things. Sometimes I think we learn just as much from our children as we teach them." Michiru sighed happily and herded Ami out of the kitchen with her.

 

 

The wedding was beautiful, of course. Yuuichirou and Grandpa Hino had outdone themselves decorating the shrine and Grandpa performed his duties in a most uncharacteristically solemn manner. Makoto had helped pick the flowers; Minako and Rei had collaborated on a song; and Ami had made sure that Usagi was ready on time and where she needed to be. Old friends and new joined Mamoru and Usagi on their happy day: Motoki and Reika, recently married themselves; Naru and Umino, each with their own respective significant others; the four Ayakashi sisters as well. Perfect weather, good friends, and the union of two pure souls deeply in love with each other all made for a splendid winter afternoon.

After the services were complete, and the photos, and the civil formalities, everyone adjourned to a nearby hotel ballroom rented by Usagi's parents. Though she seemed eager to perform, Minako was given the night off as a local band played a variety of new and classic songs. It seemed to Usagi that she barely even saw her new husband after the services, as they both had social duties to attend to, mingling amongst their guests. While she went from table to table, greeting everyone personally, Mamoru began the not-so-onerous chore of dancing with each of Usagi's 'bridesmaids'.

"I'm worried, Mamoru-kun," Ami informed him as they danced later that evening.

"About what?" he asked, concerned. While Mamoru cared for each of the senshi to one degree or another, he'd always felt closest to Ami and Rei. He and Ami had a lot in common and tended to think in similar ways. He and Rei had also had one very important thing in common for quite a while, and they had dated briefly too.

"About Shingo," Ami explained. "I just danced with him and I practically had to hold him up. At first, I thought maybe he'd had too much to drink, but then I realized that I hadn't seem him touch a drop of alcohol all night. Then, I thought that maybe he was... well, you know he used to have a crush on me way back when."

Mamoru laughed, "I'm sure he's gotten over you by now."

Ami giggled briefly, "I know, I'm sure he has, too. Seriously though, if not one of those things, what could it be? He seemed so weak."

With a deep breath, Mamoru dropped his voice to a whisper. "Usagi doesn't like to talk about it because it worries her so much. Shingo has been quite ill for some time. The doctors have done lots of tests, but they can't find anything specific. I'm sure you've seen some of the articles in the medical journals. They're afraid that it's this new illness that seems to have popped up recently."

Ami gasped in horror. "Oh no, I have read about that. It's like a cancer, but generalized over the entire body. No one knows what's causing it or how to treat it."

Mamoru nodded gravely. "Frankly, I'm very worried, though I try to put on a brave front for Usagi. Even worse, Kenji has been sick lately too, in the same ways. I don't know what we can do other than pray and give them, and Usagi, all of our support."

"I'll talk to my mom and see if she knows anything," Ami declared.

"Anything you can do would be a help," Mamoru murmured. "Please, don't say anything about it to Usagi, though."

"I wouldn't do anything to upset her, Mamoru-kun, especially not on her wedding day," Ami reassured him. Sadly, she glanced over to the head table where both Shingo and Kenji were 'sitting this one out'. As she watched them, she resolved to focus her studies on this new disease.

 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Makoto muttered to her dance partner, Motoki.

"I assume you mean Ami and Mamoru," Motoko laughed. "You haven't taken your eyes off of her all night."

Abashed, Makoto refocused her attention on him. "I'm sorry, that's kinda rude of me, huh? Thanks for asking me to dance. I really love dancing."

"I know you do. Besides, Reika would have broken my arm if I hadn't asked you. She's always kidding me about how you guys all had crushes on me back in school. I can't believe I never noticed."

"Neither could we," Makoto chuckled. "I mean, did you think we were over there cooking and cleaning for you just because we admired the way you ran that arcade?"

"Well, I see that you guys are all over me now," he pointed out, gesturing to the other side of the ballroom where Rei and Mina were dancing slow together. "So, are you and she an item?"

"Me and who?" Makoto asked, even though she knew the answer.

Ever since she'd walked into the airport terminal and seen Ami standing there, she hadn't been able to get the blue-haired cutie out of her head. After that initial exchange of letters, they had gotten into the habit of emailing each other regularly, even calling once in a while. Despite the distance, they had grown even closer than they had been back in Tokyo. If Ami had been her best friend then, and she had been, she had evolved into something way beyond that now. In fact, Makoto realized she couldn't even imagine life without Ami anymore. None of that, however, had prepared her for the way she'd felt when she saw Ami in person again.

Motoki refused to answer her silly question, instead raising an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"Fine, I know who you mean and no, we're not an item. We're.." She had been about to say 'just friends' but the words died in her throat. She and Motoki were 'just friends'. She and the other senshi were 'best friends'. She and Ami had grown into something indefinable.

"Is she not interested in you like that?" Motoki asked sympathetically.

"No, I mean yes," Makoto sputtered. "I think she was, maybe she is... it's complicated."

"You should talk to her about it," he suggested carefully. "One thing Reika and I have learned is the importance of talking about our feelings."

Makoto sought out Ami in the crowd once again. 'She looks upset,' she thought, worrying suddenly. "I think you're right, but we're both flying out tomorrow."

"I know you're making good money in that new job. Why don't you plan a trip to go visit her?"

"I guess I could do that," Makoto realized. "Even counting this trip, I still have a lot of vacation stored up and Ami's spring break isn't too far away..." With a dreamy smile on her face, she began planning, her thoughts a million miles away. Motoki grinned and left her alone with her dreams as they finished their dance.

 

They had both slept on the plane, each trying to get as much rest as possible after grueling travel and before what was surely going to be a very busy week.

They had sat together at the party, chatting with everyone else but each other, but never moving more than a few feet apart.

They had spent the wedding side by side, watching two of their dearest friends formalize their lifelong commitment, lost in a tumult of mixed feelings and confused emotions.

And now, at the reception, they had come together to dance without saying a word, until...

"I'm over her, Mina-chan."

The sudden explosion of sound, even if it was just a whisper, shook Mina out of her trance. It took a moment for her to recall where she was, lost as she had been in the feel of Rei's arms around her waist, the smell of her hair, the sound of her heartbeat. It took another moment for the meaning of the words to sink in. "Are you sure, Rei-chan?"

Rei laid her head against Mina's hair, marveling at how soft it felt against her bare skin. Since she'd been away from home, working on her own, Rei had had a lot of time to consider many things. Absence had indeed made the heart grow fonder, as Rei had found herself missing all of her friends and appreciating them much more than she had ever guessed she would. However, absence had also provided some clarity. When surrounded by all of her friends, they had sometimes seemed to be a single unit. While away from them, however, her feelings towards them as individuals had grown more distinct. Though Rei missed all of her friends and did her best to keep in touch with each of them, it was Minako who she had missed the most. It was Minako with whom she had shared every detail of her life abroad. It was Minako who she had called late in the night, when she needed to hear a friendly voice.

"I'm sure, Mina-chan."

Minako settled back down, but did not allow herself to be swept away by the moment again. Instead, she pondered once again the topic that had dominated her thoughts over the last few days, if not the last few years. She and Rei had grown so much closer over the last year, but she had steeled herself to think of Rei only as a friend. True, there had been a number of ambiguities the last, and only, time they'd discussed their feelings for one another. She had left Rei that day with hope, hope that in time Rei could come to feel for her the same way she felt for Rei.

Waiting would have driven her mad, though, so Minako had trained herself to put those thoughts aside. As the Spanish said, "What could be, should be", or something like that. Now, with Rei's arms wrapped tight around her, all of those feelings were rushing back to the surface. Mina knew now that she'd never stopped loving Rei. On the contrary, she loved her more now than ever.

"Rei-chan..."

"Yes?"

"I know you're very busy with work, but I was wondering. Would you like to visit me on tour? I'm playing in Indonesia and then Australia over the next couple months and I'd love for you to come see me perform."

"I'd like that, Mina-chan," Rei said quietly. Usagi, the first love of her life, had just pledged herself for all eternity to the guy who had been her first official boyfriend, but all Rei could think of was the touch of Mina's skin where her hands met behind her neck. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy. "I'd like that very much."


	8. Visits

[Spring 2004]

It took the guard a long time to find Rei's name on the list. Just at the point when her legendary temper was about to flare, however, he looked up at her. "Hino Rei. Yeah, ok. Here, wear this." He handed her a laminated badge on a blue lanyard, indicating that she should hang it over her neck. It read "All Access Pass."

"There's a note here, hold on a second," the guard informed her as she began to move past. He flipped to the end of the pages on his clipboard. "Here it is. 'Please have Ms. Hino escorted to Ms. Aino immediately.'" The guard's bored attitude fell away as he looked at Rei closely for the first time. "I'm sorry, Ms. Hino. I'll get someone to take you right in." Without another word, he flagged down a roadie who seemed to have nothing better to do and told him to take Rei back to the dressing room. Rei thanked the guard curtly and followed her escort.

As they made their way through the hustle and bustle of the backstage area, dodging people carrying large boxes, electrical equipment, and other gear, Rei recalled the time she had organized a festival and concert at her junior high school. Even as she realized just how much more complex one of Mina's shows was to stage, she also found herself contemplating how she would organize such a spectacle. With a chuckle at the way her own mind worked, she stopped herself even as the young man showed her through a door with a large star and the words "Aino Minako" written on it.

"Mina-chan," Rei called out as she entered the dressing room, "are you here?" It turned out to be more a suite than a room and Rei paused to enjoy the serenity of it, in contrast to the chaos going on outside. Rei found herself alone in a sitting room, complete with a long sofa, coffee table, trays of finger foods (all Mina's favorites, Rei noted), and a make-up table in front of a wall-length mirror. In addition to the entrance way where she stood, two doors led out of the room. Behind one, Rei could hear water running.

Upon opening that door, a wall of steam enveloped Rei. Briefly, she remembered Mina's fondness for very hot showers. Over the sound of the water running, Rei could hear Minako singing softly.

After a few moments, she suddenly realized what it was that Minako was singing. It was her own song, the one she had sung all those years ago at the festival. Rei hadn't thought of the song in so long that she almost didn't recognize it. She remembered giving Minako a copy of it, back in high school, though she'd never understood why she'd wanted one in the first place. Rei blushed; she had finally learned why Minako had wanted it in the aftermath of Ami's farewell video.

Not wanting to disturb her friend's shower, though the thought was idly tempting, Rei adjourned back to the sitting room and made herself comfortable on the couch. Eventually, the sound of water stopped, though Minako's singing continued, growing that much more audible. Rei sat forward, totally unprepared for what was about to happen.

Much sooner than Rei had anticipated, the door from the bathroom flung open and a totally nude Minako stepped into the room, dripping wet, drying her hair with a huge white towel. Rei's jaw dropped. She had certainly not expected this! Her eyes locked onto Minako's body, taking in her endless, lithe legs, the curves of her hips and breasts, the faint muscle lines along her biceps as she vigorously rubbed at her long blonde hair. A rush of heat passed through her and she could feel the sweat beading on her forehead as she gasped and coughed at the same time.

"Who's there!" Minako screamed, dropping her towel in surprise. "Ohmigod! Rei-chan! You scared the hell out of me!" Mina bent down to grab her towel and hastily wrapped it around herself. As she did, though, she noted the blush on Rei's face and the admiration in her gaze. Minako smiled to herself.

"I'm sorry, Mina-chan, they sent me back here when I arrived. I didn't... that is, I never expected..." Rei stammered, trying to collect herself. Through a year of dealing with difficult people and situations, through almost a decade of fighting evil in a myriad of forms, Hino Rei had never lost her cool as much as in that one moment and she found it difficult to recover.

Minako laughed gently, trying to set her agitated friend at ease. "It's ok, Rei-chan, you just startled me." She swiftly moved across the floor to greet her friend. "It's so good to see you again. I know it's only been a few months, but I've missed you so much!"

As Minako embraced her tightly, Rei tried to ignore the damp towel that was the only thing between her and Mina's moist skin. She tried to ignore the soft feel of her friend's chest as it pressed against her own. She failed miserably on both counts. Aside from that solitary conversation just before she had left Tokyo, they had never discussed Minako's feelings towards her. By mutual, unspoken consent, they had focused on simply keeping in touch and sharing each other's lives. Distance would have prevented anything more in any case. Still, Rei hadn't failed to notice that Minako had avoided any romantic entanglements over the last year, despite her popularity and fame. Yes, she had had dates for various official functions: award shows, charity galas, and whatnot, but Mina had always confided later that it was simply for show, arranged by her agent and publicist. Most importantly, when it really counted, at Usagi's wedding, Mina had come alone and spent most of her time by Rei's side.

For herself, Rei had had little time to meet anyone outside the context of her work, one side effect of working eighty-hour weeks. However, Rei knew that the long hours were not the reason. She'd suspected it before the wedding. Afterwards, she'd become more certain. Now, feeling Minako pressed against her, smelling her hair, still fresh and moist from the shower, Rei knew exactly what, and who, she had been waiting for.

Rei audibly sighed as Minako pulled away from her and went over to the other door. If Mina heard the sigh, she gave no sign of it. Instead, she opened the door, revealing a walk-in closet full of costumes and other fancy clothes. Mina bustled about for a few moments and then emerged with a handful of clothes. Facing the mirror, she tugged at the knot in the towel. Mina glanced up, spotting Rei in the reflection. Her friend was entranced, seemingly unaware of anything but the imminent descent of Mina's towel. Minako smiled again in quiet triumph. Oh, how long she had been waiting for a day like this.

"Rei-chan, I'm sure you had a tough trip. Didn't your plane just arrive here in town a couple hours ago? Do you want to go freshen up a little bit while I get dressed?" Mina smiled politely, nodding toward the bathroom, her hands frozen on the now unknotted towel.

With a subtle shake of her head, Rei refocused. "That would be great. Thank you, Mina-chan!" Deliberately, she grabbed her travel bag and moved toward the bathroom. Mina watched her carefully, waiting until the very last moment, just before Rei shut the bathroom door behind her, to drop her towel. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun.

 

"Ami, if you don't stop fidgeting, I'm going to strap you down to that chair!" Elizabeth threatened. The woman at the check-in desk had just announced that the plane they were waiting for had been delayed by an hour. Elizabeth wondered idly if her friend could make it that long.

"You know I'm not into that kind of thing, Elizabeth," Ami murmured back, arching an eyebrow up at her taller friend. "I thought that was more your cup of tea, at least that's what Shana implied the other day."

"Ami Mizuno!" Elizabeth shouted, drawing some odd glances from the other people in the waiting room. Dropping her voice back down, she added with a delighted laugh, "I can't believe you just said that! What has gotten into you!"

Ami giggled, "I really don't know. Just nervous energy, I guess. I think I've been in America too long. You're all such bad influences."

Elizabeth poked Ami in the arm, "I think it's great. You would hardly say 'boo' to anyone when you first got here."

"That's not true!" Ami protested. "I went out of my way to make friends."

Elizabeth smiled, remembering the shy young exchange student gathering up all of her courage to introduce herself at that first club meeting. Working as a resident assistant, Elizabeth had seen the way some young people blossomed in college. Even though she was no frosh, Ami had also grown immensely during her time at the university. Elizabeth briefly considered doing a paper for her sociology class comparing gender roles in academia in Japan and the US using Ami as a case study.

"Come on," Elizabeth finally said, "the plane isn't going to be here for another hour. Let's hit Starbucks for a bit." She knew Ami couldn't stand just sitting here for an hour, and also that she would never be able to resist the siren song of caffeine.

"Ok, but you're buying," Ami announced.

A little while later they sat sipping their drinks and reading through the newspaper. "Oh my!" Ami exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?"

Ami settled down quickly, remembering herself. "Oh, I just saw something interesting. I know that you're a big fan of Sailor Mercury."

Elizabeth groaned softly, "Mmmm, did you see that picture they had of her in the Examiner last week? It was still as grainy as ever, but you could make out just about everything except her face. Have you ever seen legs like that?"

Ami blushed, raising her coffee cup quickly to cover up. While Elizabeth was her best friend in America, one of her best friends anywhere actually, she hadn't informed her of her 'secret identity.'

"Is there another picture?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"No, and it's not about Sailor Mercury," Ami replied, handing the section of the paper to her friend.

"Young woman saves nightclub from terrorist attack," Elizabeth read aloud, "French authorities report that an unknown woman possessing inexplicable powers disabled a group of terrorists who had seized a nightclub in downtown Paris two nights ago." She skimmed a bit before continuing. "Experts say that the abilities demonstrated by the young woman match those characteristic of the Japanese heroine, Sailor Jupiter. The French President offered his thanks, while implying that the decision of Sailor Jupiter to relocate to Paris was indicative of the supremacy of French culture."

Elizabeth laughed at the last bit. "I guess that means our culture is great, too. I wonder why all the sailor warriors are leaving Tokyo. Oh well, no pictures. I wonder if Sailor Jupiter is as hot as Sailor Mercury."

"She's gorgeous," Ami replied quietly before she realized what she was saying. Elizabeth lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Can I have that?" Ami asked, pointing to the article. "I have a friend back home who collects things about the sailor senshi."

"Sure, here you go." Elizabeth handed the paper back to Ami.

"We should get back, I think the flight is due soon. Are you sure you don't want to go through with my plan?"

"I don't think it would be very nice," Ami answered as she delicately tore out the newspaper article, folded it, and placed it in her purse.

"Well, it would serve her right," Elizabeth stated, with a little bit of vehemence. "She had one of the sweetest, most beautiful women in the world right under her nose for all those years and missed the boat completely! Heck, you said she didn't even ask you to dance at the reception!"

Ami smiled. She knew that Elizabeth was being somewhat unfair. After all, Ami could have said something at any point and she certainly could have asked Makoto to dance herself. She had dared to do so once before, after all. Still, it was nice to have someone completely in your corner. "I don't think that seeing you hanging on my arm, nuzzling me, and acting like my girlfriend would be very conducive to our visit, Elizabeth-chan."

"You're so cute when you drop that 'chan' in there," Elizabeth teased. With a big sigh, she complied with Ami's request. "Fine, I suppose you're right. Besides, I think Shana still gets a little jealous of you and I wouldn't want word to get back to her."

"She knows we're just friends, right?"

"Yes, but she also knows that you're totally my type and that I was head over heels for you." Seeing her friend's sudden discomfort, Elizabeth laughed gently and gave Ami a quick hug. "Oh, don't worry, you know that's all long in the past. She's really much more jealous of Sailor Mercury, but that's only cause she knows I'd dump her, you, and everyone else in a heartbeat for a night with her!"

The two women laughed and walked together back toward the gate.

 

For over two hours, Rei stood entranced watching Minako perform.

From her VIP position at the side of the stage, she had the best view in the house. Rei, despite her excellent conditioning, could not imagine going through the workout that Minako must be, what with all of the dancing and running around on stage, all while singing (Mina never lip synched!) and toying with her audience. "It's easy with all of the energy you get from the crowd," Mina had explained breathlessly during one of her many costume changes. Still, Rei was mesmerized.

Finally, after a second encore, Minako came off stage, covered in sweat, beaming excitedly, and announced that she was down to her last encore. "If we stay any longer, we'll have to pay the union overtime," Mina giggled. "Now, pay attention and be ready. You'll do great."

Before Rei could ask what the heck she was talking about, Minako dashed back on stage. The audience burst into a new furor as they saw her enter the spotlight. The lights around the stage dimmed as Mina addressed the crowd.

"Thank you all so much! You've been the best audience ever and I'm so happy to perform for you all. We have time for just one more song, so I wanted it be the one that was the most special to me in the whole wide world."

'But, she's done every song on her last two discs,' Rei realized with some confusion. Needless to say, Rei owned everything Mina had ever recorded. Mina knew this, of course, since she made sure to send all of her friends promotional copies of her discs. What Mina did not know about was the stash of posters, magazine articles, lunchboxes, keychains, and other 'Aino Minako collectibles' that Rei had stored in a closet back home. Indeed, 'ScarletLady' was a mythical figure in Aino Minako fandom for her almost complete collection of everything Mina. 'What song could she talking about?' Rei wondered.

"This is going to be the first single released from my new disc, unless the person who wrote it objects. Fortunately, that person is here with me tonight. I'm sure if you all encourage her, she'll agree to let me record it and maybe even come out here and sing it with me for you all tonight!"

Another deafening roar from the crowd washed over a stunned Hino Rei. 'She can't be talking about...'

"She hasn't performed in a long time, so please join me in calling her out here, Hino Rei!"

As the crowd began chanting, Minako turned to Rei and gestured for her to join her on stage. Rei hesitated briefly. Performing for a few hundred fellow students was one thing. Performing in front of sixteen thousand screaming Australian teenagers was something else altogether. Still, though she'd chosen a different path, there was still quite a bit of the diva left in Rei, so it wasn't long before she dashed out on stage, waving happily to the crowd. She moved over and gave Minako a theatrical hug, whispering in her ear, careful to avoid any microphones. "I'll get you for this, baka. I'm not even wearing stage makeup or a suitable outfit."

Minako replied by kissing her quickly on the cheek. "I'll make it up to you, promise. You remember the words?"

"Of course, you bubblehead, I wrote it!"

With a fond laugh, Mina gestured to the band and the two young women proceeded with their duet.

 

Makoto knew that she was running on adrenaline and that the jet lag would catch up with her sooner or later, but at the moment she still felt somewhat giddy. After a flight that had lasted longer than the battle with the Dark Moon Circus, she had finally arrived in San Francisco. Her joy at seeing Ami again had been mitigated ever so slightly by the presence of her friend Elizabeth, but the blonde had seemed nice enough. Of course, Makoto's English was very rusty and Elizabeth spoke neither Japanese nor French, so they had only been able to communicate through Ami. Makoto wondered just how much Ami had left out or altered in her translations, though.

"Thanks again for the ride! I'll call you later," Ami called out to her friend as she drove away. Turning to Makoto, she picked up one of her bags and gestured toward the doorway. "It's only one flight up, Mako-chan. Are you very tired?"

"I will be, but I'm fine now," Makoto reassured her companion. Gathering her other suitcase, she followed Ami into the small apartment building and up the stairs. "It seems very nice, Ami-chan. Of course, after reading all of your descriptions, I feel like I've been here before." Sometimes, Makoto felt guilty over the fact that Ami's emails were much longer and more detailed than her own. She just wasn't a very good typist and that made it hard to write long messages. This was the main reason Makoto preferred instant messaging. No one cared about grammar there! Unfortunately, the time difference between France and the US, not to mention France and Japan, meant that she didn't get a chance to do much of that anymore.

"So, what did you think of Elizabeth?" Ami asked politely as Makoto settled in and she prepared some tea for her.

"She's taller than me! Are all American women so tall?" Makoto replied.

Ami laughed, returning to Makoto in the living room with the tea and some cookies. "No, she's taller than most. You know me, though. I've always been drawn to tall girls," she cooed.

Makoto darted a surprised glance at Ami, blushing quickly.

Before she could reply, Ami changed the subject. "Mako-chan, you didn't tell me about saving a nightclub!"

"I didn't have time. It was the night before I left, and my flight was pretty early. Some friends had taken me out for a farewell dinner at the restaurant next door. I heard the commotion and, well, you can guess the rest. I mean, Sailor Mercury does that kind of thing all the time, right?" Makoto gazed at Ami with sudden pride shining in her eyes.

Now it was Ami's turn to blush. "Not all the time. There is a lot more crime here than back at home, though. Anyway, I think it's great, and apparently so do the French people." Seeing Makoto's confusion, Ami retrieved the article and handed it to her.

"That's not why I moved to France!" Makoto exclaimed upon reading it. "I was just going to stay a year, but then that job came along and you had already decided to stay here..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying. Makoto had never told Ami the main reason she had taken the job in Europe was because she knew Ami wouldn't have been back in Tokyo anyway.

Ami, being a genius and also an expert on all things Makoto, had guessed, of course. She tenderly grasped her friend's hand in her own. "I'm very proud of you, Mako-chan. And I'm so glad that you came to see me."

Until that moment, Makoto had thought that she'd stopped playing things safe. She'd gone to France. She'd taken on an important and difficult job. As Ami's fingers laced into her own, though, she knew that she'd done nothing yet. Those things were easy, just expressions of her natural skills and strengths. Dealing with the emotions and feelings surging inside her? That was difficult. Making the arrangements, getting on the plane, those were only the first steps.

"Ami-chan," she began before a huge yawn came out of nowhere and drowned out any further conversation. "Excuse me," Makoto asked, somewhat embarrassed.

Ami nodded, "I thought so. You've been on a long flight; you're on the other side of the world, and all that on top of a tough fight. You are going to bed, Mako-chan." Without waiting for argument, she tugged Makoto to her feet and led her to her own bedroom. "You sleep here in the bed for now. We'll get your internal clock adjusted later. For now, you need your rest!"

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno," Makoto murmured, suddenly exhausted. Even as she fell into a deep sleep, she savored the feeling of having someone care for her, as Ami laid her down and tucked her in, even kissing the top of her head before leaving the room. Makoto slept soundly and dreamt of swimming deeply in a mountain lake.


	9. Dinner

[Spring 2004]

Minako tried one last time to convince Rei, but the latter would not be deterred. "Mina-chan, I eat room service all the time. I travel almost as much as you do and I know you're as sick of it as I am. I want to go out to a nice restaurant."

"But Rei-chan, it's not that easy," Minako tried to explain.

"I know that you're famous, but we're not even in Japan and we're just going to the place around the corner. I can survive a few interruptions." Rei pulled the reluctant Mina to her feet and helped her put her jacket on. "Now let's go. I'm starved!"

After her professional debut (well, she hadn't been paid, but..), Rei had accompanied Minako back to her suite of rooms at the hotel. Mina had insisted that Rei share her suite and Rei hadn't argued the point very much. The whole purpose of her trip was to spend time with her friend after all. Still, the exertions of her long trip and then performing on stage had taken their toll.

Both of them just about collapsed into sleep as soon as they got back and both slept in very late the next morning. After a leisurely brunch, they had spent the afternoon simply chatting together in the lounge between their bedrooms.

At one point, Mina's agent had arrived with forms for Rei. She signed them with no fuss, trusting Mina not to take advantage of her. In reality, Mina had insisted that Rei receive twice the standard amount of royalties due to a songwriter. Rei had no interest in the money, of course. She was still stunned and excited that Mina wanted to record her song.

After spending the day cooped up, however, Rei had decided that she wanted to get out of the room, and so they found themselves on the way down to the lobby. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Rei realized that perhaps she should have listened to Mina.

"There she is!" one of the throng of teenage girls screeched. "Mina! Mina! Please, sign my book!" The other girls took up the call and began crowding forward.

Though she was a petite woman, Rei managed to carve a path for the two of them through the crowd, even as Mina signed everything thrust in front of her.

"We love you, Mina!" "You're the best, Minako!"

Mina waved and smiled, but let Rei lead her out of there. Once out on the street, they took off at a dead run, turning down an alley and doing their best to avoid the crowd. After some twists and turns, they emerged on the other side of the block, across from the restaurant.

The peace and quiet their flight had gained them lasted approximately 13 minutes. Someone as visible as Aino Minako was given a table immediately at the restaurant, but just as they were placing their orders, the interruptions started. First, it was a young couple on a first date who wanted a photo with the young idol. Next was an elderly couple whose granddaughter was Mina's 'biggest fan.' Mina and Rei couldn't even start a normal conversation and Mina could tell that Rei was beginning to lose her temper.

"I told you so," she teased after signing yet another autograph, this time for the busboy who was filling their water glasses. "Fortunately, I've figured out a solution. Wait here."

Rei watched Mina head toward the back of the restaurant. 'If she sneaks out on me, I will track her down and kill her,' Rei thought. Though the constant interruptions were irksome, Rei was more upset that she'd been wrong, that she hadn't listened to her friend in the first place. She should have known that Mina would know better what would happen, but she had been looking forward to having a nice dinner with her for the longest time.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Rei looked up and gasped. Standing over Mina's empty seat was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Though she'd realized long ago that her preferences lay in a different direction, she still appreciated a good-looking man and this one was beyond compare. Tall, thin, impeccably dressed, short blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, he was like an Adonis. No matter how beautiful (not handsome, she noted, but beautiful) this guy was though, Rei had only one thing on her mind tonight, spending time with Aino Minako.

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting..." As she got ready to turn the man away, she found herself gazing deeply into his eyes. They sparkled with a hidden mischief and something more, as if he knew her better than she knew herself. And then, she understood.

"Please, have a seat," she announced a little more loudly than necessary. "My friend seems to have abandoned me for the evening."

"You mean the famous Minako? Not very gallant of her to abandon such a gorgeous dinner companion," the man said as he sat down.

"You flatter me, sir. My name is Hino Rei and you are?"

"I know your name," he replied with a dangerous smile. He failed to respond to her question, instead reaching forward to take one hand in his. "I know everything about you, Hino Rei."

"Do you now?" Rei replied coquettishly, playing an unfamiliar role. Usually, she was the aggressor, but it was nice to let someone else take the lead for once, especially this particular individual.

The man nodded, stroking her hand with his thumb. "Ms. Aino is a fool to have left you here all alone, but her loss is my gain."

"Mina is nobody's fool," Rei whispered. "She is the most incredible woman in the world and my very best friend."

Blushing, he asked, "Is that all she is to you? A friend?"

Feeling it was time to exert a little bit of control on the situation, Rei subtly slipped her foot out of her high heeled shoe. Delicately, she slid her nylon-covered toe along her companion's foot and up his pant leg. "That remains to be seen," she answered, watching with delight as he gulped and squirmed suddenly.

He leaned forward and Rei did likewise so that their foreheads were practically touching. "Then I would say that Aino Minako is the luckiest woman in the world," he informed her. His eyes smouldered as they held Rei's and his fingers traced patterns on the back of her hand.

Breathing deeply, Rei withdrew her wandering toe and shifted back a bit. "I should have known not to try to best the goddess of love and beauty," she sighed heavily, her heart beating almost audibly.

Minako also sat back in her chair, still holding Rei's hand. She laughed happily. "When did you figure it out?"

"When I looked into your eyes," Rei told her in a soft, serious voice. Blood rushed to Minako's cheeks. "So, how did you convince Usagi to give you the transformation pen?"

"Luna gave it to me actually. She had confiscated it from Usagi a long time ago and almost forgotten about it. I got tired of not being to go out in public any more and she sympathized."

Rei flashed a teasing grin at her companion. "So, used it for anything...interesting? Oh, I'm sorry, is it getting warm in here? You seem to perspiring all of a sudden."

"Touche," Mina replied, raising her glass to Rei.

Rei responded by lifting her own and clinking it against Mina's. "To friendship, and that which remains to be seen."

Mina emptied her glass in one shot, wondering if it was the wine that was making her so light-headed. With a sudden, glorious certainty, she knew it was not.

 

Makoto stirred, confused for a moment or two as to where exactly she was. Looking around, she realized she must be in Ami's bedroom. Slowly, her brain rebooted and she remembered Ami putting her to bed. Her fingers grazed the hair on the top of her head, where she imagined she could still feel the moisture of Ami's kiss. 'Probably just sweat and bed head,' she decided ruefully. Slowly, she slid out of the covers and took a closer look at her surroundings. Ami's room was much as she'd described it in her emails: mostly functional, with full bookshelves everywhere, along with a second-hand dresser and nightstand. Mako noticed a number of picture frames on the dresser and moved to examine them. A few showed Ami with people who must have been her American friends, but most were of their friends from Tokyo. There was Mamoru and Usagi's wedding photo, a copy of which sat on Makoto's own dresser back in France; a picture of the five of them that Hotaru had taken; one of Hotaru herself along with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna as well. The rest, however, were all of Makoto, or Makoto and Ami. Mako smiled, realizing that her own room was pretty much the same, though all of her books were cookbooks or gardening manuals.

Running her hand through her tangled hair, she headed out into the living room. "Ami-chan, are you here?" she called.

"You're awake," Ami exclaimed happily, ducking her head out of the kitchen. "And right on time, too. I've made us dinner. I'm sure it won't be anywhere as good as what you used to make for us, but I hope you like it."

"You cooked for me?" Mako asked as she joined Ami in the kitchen.

"Nothing too complicated," Ami admitted. "Some American 'delicacies' I thought you'd like: fried chicken and macaroni and cheese."

Makoto laughed and took a seat at the small table in the kitchen. "It sounds perfect, Ami-chan. I'm really hungry!" She ran her hand through her hair again, snarling as she hit a particularly nasty tangle.

"There, we just have to wait for those noodles to cook through," Ami announced. Noting Makoto's struggles with her hair, she added, "Follow me!"

Makoto trailed Ami back to the living room and sat down on the sofa as her hostess directed. Ami disappeared into the bedroom and returned a moment later with a large brush and a spray bottle. "Ami-chan, you don't have to..."

"Hush now, Mako-chan. Just relax," Ami admonished her. She grabbed a chair pulled it over behind the sofa. "Lean your head back, please." As Mako-chan complied, Ami began gently brushing her hair out, taking care not to tug too hard at it.

Makoto fought the urge to fall back asleep, but it was difficult. She felt completely safe and secure. In fact, upon reflection, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this at peace.

"There, that's better." Ami stood up and moved back toward the kitchen. "Now, go get washed up. Everything should be ready in a few minutes." Waving off Makoto's thanks, she went back to work preparing dinner. Just as her friend returned to sit in the dining room, Ami was placing the last of the dishes out.

"It smells great, Ami-chan! Of course, I could eat a horse right about now. The food on the airplane was terrible!"

"Well, I hope you enjoy it," Ami said as she took her own seat. She paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of Makoto tearing into her meal. Though she still ate sandwiches predominantly, Ami could see the joy that came from cooking.

Sometime later, a satiated Makoto pushed her chair back from the table. "That was great, thank you."

Ami smiled and moved to clear the table. With Makoto's help, it was only a few minutes before they had settled back in the living room. Sitting together at opposite ends of the couch, Ami asked, "So, what would you like to do? Some of the girls from the club are going to the movies later. We could join them if you like."

"Is that your B-GLAD club?" Makoto asked uncertainly. She still couldn't quite fathom how her little Ami-chan had found the nerve to join a public organization for gays, bisexuals, and lesbians.

Ami lowered her eyes and blushed slightly. "Yes. Elizabeth and her girlfriend will be there, so it's not like you won't know anyone."

Makoto frowned, "If you really want to, we could, but I think I'd rather just stay here and talk, if you don't mind." Makoto couldn't imagine going out in public, pretending everything was normal when so much needed to be said.

Ami gave no sign that she sensed Makoto's agitation. Instead, she simply nodded her head agreeably. "That would be nice, Mako-chan."

"So, I guess Elizabeth got over you, huh?"

Ami paused. After some soul-searching she had decided to tell Makoto about her 'encounter' with Elizabeth. That was part of a larger decision on her part, to share all of her life with Makoto. She didn't want to have any secrets from the person she considered her best friend, and so much more. 'I shouldn't be surprised,' Ami thought. Makoto had never been one to beat around the bush and clearly she wanted to get right to the matter at hand. "We're just friends now, Mako-chan."

"You never really told me why you turned her down," Makoto pointed out carefully. She thought she knew why, but she also knew that this was one way to get the conversation where it needed to be.

"You know why I turned her down, Mako-chan," Ami replied, a challenge in her voice. This time, she kept her eyes riveted on her friend's, though she couldn't control her blushing.

Makoto flinched from the force of Ami's gaze and tried to gather her thoughts. Wasn't this why she was here? Isn't this what she'd been longing for, ever since she'd left Tokyo? Unfortunately, it was also what she'd been running away from since high school and years of habit were hard to break. Her voice caught in her throat as she replied. "But why, Ami-chan? Why me? What have I done to deserve this kind of loyalty, this devotion? Surely, you could have found someone more deserving by now."

Ami scooted closer to her on the sofa and placed a hand on her shoulder. "More deserving?" she asked incredulously. She could hear her own voice breaking as the tears welled up in her eyes. "You ask me why I love you? Why do I eat, why do I breathe, why do I sleep? You're a part of me and you always will be." Ami sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "This is not some junior high crush. You're my best friend and have been almost as long as I've even had friends. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to have someone you could share anything with, someone you could open your heart to, someone you could tell about your hopes, your dreams, your fears. We've fought side by side, saved each other's lives countless times. Well, mainly you saved mine."

Makoto tried to protest the last statement, but Ami opened her eyes and squeezed her arm to silence her. "You're the sweetest, most loving woman I know and you bring out the best in me. You make me a better person just for being with you and when I'm not with you, it's like there is a void eating away at my heart." Ami's dreamy expression became slightly steamier as she leaned closer. For so many years, she'd pent up these thoughts. Now, they flowed from her like a waterfall over a cliff. "All of that, and you're also the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You have no idea how beautiful you are, and that only makes you that much more irresistible. Do you have any idea how hard it used to be not to watch you constantly, to try to pay attention to anything anyone else was saying when you were in the room?"

"Nothing has changed," Ami concluded. "If anything, my feelings for you are even stronger now. But, I can wait till you're ready. I will wait forever if I must. Right or wrong, I realized a long time ago that there could never be anyone else for me. If you choose someone else, and they make you happy, then I'll rejoice in your happiness, but I could never love another the way I love you."

In that moment, seeing the love in Ami's heart and her implacable resolve to wait as long as necessary, Makoto felt shamed. She was supposed to be the strong one; it was her job to protect Sailor Mercury. How could she continue to put this kind, adorable, loving young woman through this kind of pain simply because she was afraid of the unknown.

Suddenly she understood. Ami's love for her was important, yes, but that was not all. Just as important was how very much she loved her back. Whether or not Ami was devoted to her, Makoto still would have cared for her above all else. Besides, what was unknown in any case? Ami loved her and she knew now that she loved Ami, with every part of her being. No matter how busy her job kept her, part of her always longed to be with her best friend, her love. Each night, she dashed to her computer to check her email, hoping to find a message from her, which she inevitably did. Makoto was no longer a child trying to survive in a world alone. She was a woman, an independent, strong, and successful woman. She loved Mizuno Ami with all of her heart and anything else be damned.

Without warning, she took Ami in her arms and pulled her close, pressing her lips desperately against her love's.

Startled only for a moment, Ami soon responded in kind, letting loose some of the passion that she had kept bottled up for so long. Makoto's lips parted, her tongue seeking Ami's hungrily. All of the work Ami had done straightening Makoto's hair went to waste as her fingers wrapped themselves in the auburn strands.

Eventually the two women parted, breathless.

"I'm tired of waiting, Ami," Makoto sighed, trying to regain some control of herself. "I love you and I have for a very long time. I was just too stupid and scared to deal with it."

Ami smiled, willing her heart to slow down. Ignoring the fires raging inside herself, she laid her head on Makoto's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you, too, Mako. I'm glad we can spend our eternity together, instead of waiting for each other."

"Eternity," Makoto whispered in awe. The full force of what was happening hit her all at once, but she found she wasn't frightened any more. Instead, it was as if her entire soul had been wrapped in a warm, comfy blanket. For the first time in living memory, she was truly happy and content. Cupping Ami's chin gently, she leaned down and kissed her again, this time much more tenderly.

Many kisses later, and still breathless, Ami whispered, "I suppose we won't be going to any movies tonight, will we?" Ami gasped sharply as Makoto's strong hands and passionate lips provided her reply.


	10. Aftermath

[Spring 2004]

As they finished their dinner together, Minako was not the only one who felt light-headed. Not since her abortive attempts to woo Mamoru had Rei spent such a concentrated amount of time flirting. With "Aino Minako" nowhere to be seen, they had been able to eat in peace. More than once, Rei thanked the kami for whomever had decided to decorate the tables with floor-length tablecloths, as she and Mina played footsie throughout the meal. Still, it was a bit jarring trying to reconcile Mina's personality with the image of the young man in front of her.

Rather than return straight to the hotel after dinner, they decided to take a stroll together under the moonlight, as they had frequently done back at Rei's shrine when they were teenagers. No one gave the happy couple a second glance as they appeared to be nothing more than a young man and woman sharing a romantic walk through the park.

"Mina-chan," Rei finally said, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, silly."

"There's no one here now, and it's rather dark. Could you change back?" Rei stopped to face her friend, though she kept her gaze focused on the ground between them.

Without a word Minako pulled the transformation pen out of her pocket and spoke the words that would return her to her normal form. "Is that better, Rei?" she asked carefully.

Rei noticed the change in address immediately and lifted her moist eyes to Mina's. "I'm sorry, I know why you did it, but it just wasn't my Mina."

"You know that it is all just an illusion. It's still me there, you only see something different," Minako explained.

"I know, Mina, but," Rei paused, gathering her thoughts, "for our first night together, I don't want to remember anything other than you. Do you understand?"

Minako beamed at her. "Our first night together?" she asked, her heart beating its way out of her chest.

"Our first night together like this," Rei answered, wrapping her arms around Minako's back and pulling her close. Their heads tilted and their eyes closed as Rei slowly brought her lips to meet Mina's. Their first kiss was soft and tender and lasted forever.

 

Ami nuzzled closer to Makoto's warm skin, enjoying the feel of the silk sheets against her skin. Now those had been a good purchase! A wondrous night of passion and love, fierce need and tender sharing, had finally left the two of them exhausted, asleep in each other's arms. Upon waking, it had taken Ami a moment or two to remember what had happened, but when she did a cozy feeling of happiness had settled over her.

As she luxuriated in the moment, Ami felt Makoto's hand slide delicately up her spine to caress her neck and scalp. "Good morning, my love," Makoto said quietly.

Ami tilted her head so she could see Mako's face. In it, she found all of her own joy reflected. "Good morning to you." She leaned up to kiss her lover softly and then settled back down against her pillowy chest.

Toying with Ami's hair, letting it run through her fingers, Makoto whispered, "You know, for two people who have never done anything like that before, I think we did rather well." Ami's smile and its accompanying blush were sweeter than any sunrise.

"Well," Ami answered demurely, "I have done a lot of reading."

Makoto laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And are you going to share all of your learning with me?"

"Eventually," Ami replied, "but slowly, I think. Why rush things?"

'Because I'm going back to Europe in a few days,' Makoto thought ruefully. She didn't say this, though, as she had no intention of breaking the mood. "I love you, Ami," Makoto said with a sudden intensity.

"I know, Mako. You showed me that more than I could have ever dreamed last night. I love you too."

"Yes, but in all the excitement, I never really got to tell you."

"But you did," Ami protested.

Makoto hushed her, laying a finger lightly on her lips. Ami's kiss sent chills across her bare skin.

"You're so perfect, Ami," Makoto explained. "Perfect for me, anyway. You said that it used to be hard not to look at me all the time. Well, I noticed that you did, because I couldn't take my eyes off of you either. I think from the moment I first saw you, part of me knew."

Makoto shifted herself so that she was sitting up, her back against the headboard and Ami's head resting on her lap. She continued to stroke her hair as she spoke. "You've never judged me, Ami. So many people who meet me make so many assumptions, develop so many preconceptions. I'm this. I'm that. You never do that. You've always seen right through to the real me, and you've always accepted me. I can't tell you how much that has meant to me."

"Oh Mako love," Ami sighed, sniffling back some tears.

"Shhh, let me finish," Makoto insisted gently. "I've always looked up to you. Not just because you're the smartest person in the world, but because you don't try to hide it. You're proud of what you've accomplished, even when others have tried to tease you or chide you for it. Even though you have so many responsibilities, so much work, you always make time for your friends. You're always looking for a way to give of yourself. I admire you so much, Ami.

"Those are all things that anyone could see, if they really looked, though. I think the things I love most are the things that only I get to see. Sometimes, you are so strong and confident, that after I talk to you I feel like there is no obstacle in the world I can't overcome. Other times, you are so vulnerable, almost fragile, and I just want to wrap you in my arms and take you away from the whole world, keeping you all for myself."

"I'd like that," Ami sighed. "Sometimes."

Makoto giggled, "I know, love." Bending over, she kissed her girlfriend deeply before continuing. "You're so beautiful; your eyes sparkle and shine. I could lose myself in them forever."

Makoto's lips brushed Ami's eyes lightly. "And your skin is so soft and smooth. It makes these sheets feel like sandpaper."

Makoto's hands traced lines up and down Ami's side, raising goosebumps where they passed. Slowly, Makoto slid Ami out of her lap to lay her down on the bed. As she did, her fingers began to roam more freely. "To say nothing of how incredibly sexy you are here." Ami shuddered, eyes closing. "And here."

Now a sudden gasp for air. "And..." Makoto's travelogue ceased as her lips became otherwise engaged.

"Oh Mako," Ami moaned, surrendering herself completely.

 

 

Mina transformed back into herself again as soon as they got to their suite. Despite the late hour, a number of her more devoted fans still lingered in the lobby of the hotel. They didn't pay any attention to the happy young couple holding hands and snuggling against one another on their way to the elevators.

Removing her jacket and hanging it neatly, Rei entered their shared room and sat down on the sofa there, sliding her shoes off onto the floor.

"How can you stand to wear high heels all the time?" Mina asked her. "And how can you fight in them?"

"Practice," Rei answered with a knowing smile. "It is my trademark, after all, the 'pretty soldier in a sailor suit and high heels'."

"Very pretty," Mina murmured as she settled in next to Rei.

"You do flatter me so." It still surprised Rei how much she enjoyed playing innocent with Mina.

"It's not flattery when it's true," Minako pointed out. Deliberately, she moved closer until she pressed against Rei's side. One hand moved to caress Rei's cheek as their lips came together once again.

Quite awhile later, Rei gently pushed Mina back. Her skin was flushed and she found it hard to catch her breath. "I think we should get to bed, Mina. You have a show to do tomorrow night, after all, and a number of appearances to make during the day."

"You sound like my agent," Mina laughed, standing up reluctantly.

She extended a hand and helped Rei to her feet as well. "So, my love, your room or mine?"

Rei laughed and swatted Mina's behind. "Both, silly." Seeing the confusion on Mina's face, and the slight beginnings of hurt, Rei hugged her close. "Mina love, we have all the time in the world in front of us. Please, let's not rush anything. I want to savor every moment. We have so many wonderful things ahead of us."

Mina nodded, still disappointed, but able to understand.

"Besides," Rei added in a playful tone, "I'm just an innocent miko. What did you expect on a first date?"

"As long as it is the first of many," Mina insisted.

Once again, Rei pulled her close, this time adding a languorous kiss to their embrace. "The first of forever, my love." When she felt her resolve creaking, Rei let Mina go and turned back to her room. As she did, she noticed something. "Looks like you have a message, Mina."

"That's odd, usually all calls get routed to my staff," Minako observed as she too saw the red light blinking on the phone. "It must be something important." After listening a bit, she added, "It's from Usagi. She wants me to call her right away."

Minako set the phone down and thought for a moment. She could still hear Rei's words from the wedding in her ears. 'I'm over her.' Still, she couldn't help but have some lingering doubts.

Rei started to reply, until she noticed Mina's eyes. Immediately, she understood. Her expression grew serious as she once again closed the gap between them. "Mina, I'll always love Usagi. As a friend. I can't deny that I used to wish for something more, but that was a long time ago. I'm an adult now, and I've realized many things about life, about myself. One thing I learned a few months ago is that I've gotten over her. However, the most important thing I've learned is that I love you, Aino Minako. You are my soulmate and you are the person I want to share my life with."

With a happy sigh, Minako let Rei gather her in her arms, surreptitiously wiping her tears on Rei's blouse. For a long time, she simply let Rei hold her. Finally, she looked up. "She would have driven you crazy anyway, you know."

Rei laughed heartily. "You're right, she would have. Not that you won't too, sometimes." Mina joined her in laughing at that.

"Now, my love, you need to return that call and then get your sleep. I do, too. I have quite a bit of shopping and sightseeing planned while you're working tomorrow."

"Mako, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

Ami took a deep breath. "Do you still have feelings for..."

"For Minako?" Makoto finished. She sighed, not surprised by the question. She certainly owed Ami an answer. "She's one of my closest friends, just as she is one of yours, Ami, but that's all. We talked before I left for Paris and I'll tell you what I told her then." She shifted so she could look Ami directly in the eyes.

"I was scared, Ami. Scared, and alone. Then, I found all of you and I learned about my destiny and everything seemed to click into place. Well, almost everything. When I was Sailor Jupiter, nothing frightened me and I knew that together we could defeat any challenge. But, when I was just Kino Makoto, I was still a scared, lonely girl trying to understand all of the strange feelings inside me. No matter what kind of front I put on things, no matter what I did to occupy my time, I couldn't hide from the way I felt."

"Never 'just Kino Makoto'," Ami whispered. "I've learned so much since I've been over here and heard so many horror stories. Oh Mako, it was so hard on all of us. At least here, in many colleges anyway, there are support networks for lesbians."

The word still struck Makoto as odd, though she knew it applied. Hopefully, she'd learn to accept herself the way Ami had some day. Even as she made that wish, Makoto knew for certain that she would, and that Ami would be the one to help her do it.

"I just wanted to be safe, to keep things the way they were," Makoto went on. "We'd all already kind of worshipped Sailor Venus from afar, so it wasn't a big leap to develop a crush on her. Your videotape, though, made me look at things that I'd tried to avoid. Mina was safe, because she so obviously loved Rei. You, you were dangerous."

"Only in the good ways," Ami purred. In a lighter tone, she added, "Thank you, love. I didn't really doubt you, you know, I just..."

"You needed to hear me say it, Ami. You deserved to hear me say it. I love you, and only you."

"And you do it so very well," Ami pointed out, her voice growing more steamy and innuendo-laden. "In fact, since we don't have any plans, maybe you could..."

The ringing of the phone disrupted that chain of thought, much to both Ami and Mako's dismay. Reluctantly, Ami disengaged herself from Makoto. "Hello," she answered in English. After pulling the receiver away from her ear to save her hearing, she listened for a moment and then flashed a worried frown at Makoto. "It's Usagi. Shingo has passed away and Kenji-papa is very very ill."


	11. Funeral

[Spring 2004]

Shingo's funeral took place on a Friday. His father insisted on attending, despite the ongoing rain and the chill in the air. He didn't say it, but clearly he was beyond worrying about mundane illnesses such as colds or pneumonia. His skin was as gray as the sky. Those who had seen him at his daughter's wedding could not believe how much he had wasted away in the intervening months.

Mamoru spoke first at the service. He and Shingo had grown increasingly close over the last few years. Shingo often referred to Mamoru as the older brother he wished he'd had instead of his annoying sister. Mamoru's personal recommendation had helped immensely with Shingo's college application. Like his sister, Shingo had been very popular and a succession of his friends, from high school and college, related their memories of him, both funny and poignant. Neither Shingo's long-time girlfriend nor his sister could bring themselves to speak, lost as they were in their own tears and grief. Ami made some brief comments, relating a tale of a day spent at the beach with Shingo when he was still a schoolboy. It brought a brief smile to everyone's face.

After the service ended, Mamoru took Usagi, Kenji, and Ikuko to their home to rest. Shingo's friends organized an informal wake to be held at the dorm where he had lived. None of the senshi saw the need to intrude at either location, so they gathered at the condo where Ami's mom still lived. Upon settling in, they spent sometime in quiet contemplation, none wishing to be the first to break the silence that had descended.

Finally, Minako spoke. "I'm glad that I was able to rearrange my tour dates. I know there's not much we can say, but I think it helps Usagi simply to have us all here." Rei nodded her agreement and snuggled gently against Minako's side. Without thinking, Minako began to stroke Rei's hair.

"Oh really?" Haruka chuckled quietly, lifting an inquiring eyebrow at the young couple. "And when did this happen?"

Suddenly, Rei sat up straight, blushing fiercely. Before she could sputter a reply, Michiru jabbed Haruka in the ribs with her finger. "Now 'Ruka, play nice."

While everyone laughed, except Haruka, who was busy rubbing her side, Rei and Mina exchanged a long look and reached a decision.

With a wan smile, Mina broke the news. "Well, I guess you all already knew how I felt. It just took this baka miko longer to figure it out." Rei responded in time-honored tradition by sticking her tongue out at Minako. "Rei visited me on tour, just a few days ago," Minako continued.

"Congratulations to you both," Setsuna offered with a warm grin. "I'm sure you'll both be very happy."

"Are you all ok with this?" Rei asked.

Haruka and Michiru laughed in reply while Ami and Makoto whispered together on the sofa.

"That is quite a coincidence, Mina-chan," Ami began hesistantly, "because, well, Makoto just came out to visit me in the US." A round of laughter and well-wishes washed out the rest of Ami's confession.

"Well, I guess it is contagious," Haruka chuckled. "We must be bad influences, Michi." This time, the blonde racer was prepared when her love attempted to jab her. She grabbed Michiru's wrist and pulled her close for a quick kiss, generating an "awwwww" from their friends.

"I hope we'll all be as happy as the two of you are," Rei said sincerely. "I can certainly think of worse role models."

Once again, the conversation dwindled. Even the joy the women felt for each other's happiness couldn't pierce the layer of sadness that surrounded them all. This time, Ami broke the silence.

"We should do something nice for Usagi," she suggested. "It won't be good for her to sit around thinking about her brother."

"Or her father," Rei added glumly.

Ami nodded with a sad frown. "Maybe we can take her out somewhere."

"I know," Makoto chimed in, "we can take her down to the arcade and the ice cream parlor, just like old times."

"Aren't we all a bit old for that?" Setsuna asked.

"You're only as old as you feel," Minako declared. "Besides, I'll have to be in disguise anyway, so I might as well go as a teenager."

"You haven't aged a day, my love, even though you are closer to thirty than to twenty now," Rei joked. Unlike Haruka, she hadn't honed her reflexes sufficiently to avoid the sharp poke in the ribs that greeted her little comment.

"If you two are done, we can get around to planning," Makoto lectured. A round of "Yes, mama-Makoto" rang throughout the room, even from her own little Ami-love.

 

The day at Crown did work wonders for Usagi. She had not realized until then just how much light had gone out of her life when her closest friends had scattered across the globe and she desperately appreciated their efforts to spend time with her and cheer her up. Though Usagi's spirits brightened during their time together, her friends could tell that something had changed. A piece of her innocence had faded, or at least hardened. They had left behind a girl still uncertain of herself, sometimes clumsy or unreliable, looking outward to them and to Mamoru for her self worth. They had returned to a young woman, a professional, who knew who she was, understood her own value as a person without losing sight of the importance of those around her. The grace and elegance that had appeared in fits and starts when she was a teenager were now regular pieces of Usagi's persona. Her trust and faith in the world had not gone away, but they no longer arose from naivete, but rather from a mature understanding about the nature of that world, good and bad.

Makoto and Rei, much more constrained by the nature of their jobs, returned to their respective homes first. Usagi, Mamoru, Ami and Mina all saw them off together. Many tears were shed and promises to visit soon were made. Ami and Mina stayed a while longer, until they could be certain that Usagi would recover from her grief. Despite her sadness, however, Usagi soon rediscovered her natural joy, focusing on her husband and the baby growing inside of her.

"I think she'll be fine," Minako informed Ami as they waited together at the airport. Minako, in disguise as usual, had a private jet, but she had decided to keep Ami company while she waited for her flight to depart. Usagi and Mamoru had an appointment with the obstetrician and had been unable to see their friends off this time.

"Usagi is very resilient," Ami agreed, "though, I hope that her father recovers, or at least holds on for a long time. I'm not sure she or Ikuko could take another death so soon."

Minako's eyes creased with worry. "I wish we could do more for them. Every part of me feels this urgent need to protect her, both as princess and as friend, but I don't think there is any way we can protect her from life." She sighed regretfully. "I guess that, even if we could, we probably shouldn't. I believe that you learn as much, if not more, from the bad things that happen as you do from the good."

"I believe that, too," Ami replied. "But, we will do everything we can and, even when tragic things do happen, we will be here to help her."

Heartened by Ami's words, Mina smiled in her best Sailor-V fashion. "Right!"

"It's very kind of you to wait with me, Mina-chan."

"Well, we don't get the chance to talk all that often," Mina answered. "I figured it would be a good chance for us to compare notes." She scooted closer to Ami with a conspiratorial grin on her face.

Ami blushed suddenly, "Compare notes about what, Mina-chan?"

Minako raised an eyebrow suggestively, increasing the scarlet hue on Ami's cheeks. "I think you know, Ms. Genius. What was your first kiss like?"

After a quick glance around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping, Ami whispered eagerly, "It was sudden and very passionate. We were talking together on my sofa and, out of nowhere, she grabbed me and kissed me. I'm glad I was sitting down, because I'm sure my knees would have gone out on me. I'm getting wobbly just thinking about it."

Mina giggled with excitement, "I can totally see that. Our Mako-chan certainly doesn't feel things halfway! Do you know what inspired her to finally make a move?"

"Maybe because I had just gotten through telling her how much I loved her," Ami replied with a demure smile. Leaning closer, she went on, "Oh Mina-chan, it was wonderful. We'd both kept so much bottled up inside and it all came rushing out in a torrent."

Seeing Mina's provocative smile, Ami realized what she'd just said, and how one could choose to interpret it. If Minako had thought Ami was blushing before, she could be certain of it now. Trying to change the subject, Ami asked, "Was it that way for you and Rei?"

Mina sighed dreamily and told Ami about their dinner together and their romantic walk in the park, all leading up to their very first kiss. As she finished her tale, Minako chuckled. "Who would have guessed that Rei and I would be the chaste ones while quiet, shy little Ami and Mako would be the torrid sex weasels!"

"Chaste?" Ami asked in surprise. "You mean you guys haven't..."

"No, not yet," Mina replied, a touch regretfully. "When we first got together, I was ready. Boy, was I ready, but Rei thought we should take things slowly and I think she is right." She quickly added, "Not that there is anything wrong with moving more quickly."

Ami shrugged this off, taking no offense where none was meant. "I'm so happy for you, Mina-chan. I'm sure that things will work out in their own time. Rei seems very happy and much more at peace than I've ever known her."

Minako grinned, "I hope so. I know that I am, though I'm going to miss her terribly." She noticed Ami's expression change. "What's wrong, Ami-chan?"

"I'm worried," Ami explained. "She and I were just getting together when we got swept here by this tragedy and now we're going to be a world apart. Mina-chan, I've lived for so long without her that, now that I have her, I can't imagine going back to the way things were."

Laying a comforting hand over Ami's, Minako murmured encouraging words, but couldn't really put much feeling behind them. She could already feel the absence in her heart since Rei had left. Being alone was all well and good, until you discovered what it was like to share your life with someone, if only for a little while. "We'll all be fine, Ami-chan. Love will conquer all."

Ami giggled at that. "You sound like Sailor Moon." With a deep breath, Ami once again chose to change the subject. "Can I ask you something personal, Mina-chan?"

"Hasn't this conversation already been pretty personal?" Mina laughed. "You can ask me anything, Ami-chan. Senshi should have no secrets from each other. That's how we all got into trouble in the first place."

"Well, you know that I spend a lot of time with gay people back in America, right?"

Minako nodded. As a performer, she had met many people with a variety of sexual preferences and had no hang-ups about her own orientation or the social aspects of it. True, she did not publicize her feelings, but that was more from a desire for a modicum of privacy than from any sense of embarrassment or shame.

Ami continued, "I know that you and Rei have only been together romantically for a little while, but have you found yourselves adopting traditional roles?"

"You mean like 'butch' or 'femme'?" Minako asked with a wry chuckle. "What does that matter, Ami-chan?"

"I guess it doesn't matter," Ami sighed, "but it seems like a lot of the couples I know back home gravitate into those roles. If a lesbian picks up a hammer or screwdriver or offers to drive, she's 'acting all butch' or if someone wears a frilly skirt, she's 'going femme.'"

Minako thought about this, especially regarding her relationship with Rei. She could recall occasions where she behaved very submissively, following Rei's lead and acting like a traditional girlfriend. Other times, though, Rei seemed to relish a certain passivity, allowing Mina to take a more 'masculine' role. "I think people like to put each other in boxes, Ami-chan," she finally concluded. "That, and they are raised on these TV shows and movies where you have these roles emblazoned on your mind. I would guess that most relationships are much more complex than that."

Ami looked up with relief shining on her face. "I'm glad to hear that, because that's exactly what I've thought. I know that a lot of people would think, because of how we look, that they could classify us: Mako the butch, me the femme. But, we're both sometimes. If anything, I think she is much more 'girly' than I have ever been. She loves to cook and to clean and to be taken care of." Ami sighed wistfully. "I miss her so much already, Mina-chan."

"I know, Ami-chan, I know. I miss Rei more than I ever would have imagined. I miss Makoto and Usagi, too, even Mamoru." Minako paused, then added, "I hope you were right."

"Right about what?" Ami asked.

"That we can go home again," Mina answered. "You said in that videotape that we can all go home again. I'm glad I left, but I think I can see the day soon when I'll be ready to come home again."

"Home is where your heart lives," Ami whispered, "and for me, that is wherever Kino Makoto is."

Both women slid into a comfortable, if not melancholy, silence until it was finally time for Ami's flight to depart. With one last tearful hug, Ami and Mina said their farewells.

Later, on her own plane, Minako couldn't get Ami's words out her head. "Home is where the heart lives. I will find a way to return home, Hino Rei, I swear it."


	12. Interlude

[June 30, 2004]

Mamoru had seen the films. He'd dutifully accompanied Usagi to all of the classes and worked with her on her breathing exercises. He'd patiently listened and sympathized with her as she'd grown increasingly irritable, sore, ungainly, and generally sick of being pregnant. When her due date passed without any sign that Chibi-Usa was ready to make her grand debut, he had commiserated with his wife and gone on long walks with her, trying to help the process along. Both he and Usagi were anxious for the baby to be born, but for different reasons. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. She was tired of having to pee all the time and being unable to stand up without assistance.

Of course, everyone knew when Chibi-Usa's birthday was, but Usagi still had seemed somewhat determined to get her out as soon as possible. Some women took well to being pregnant. Usagi was not one of them. Mamoru wondered which phrase he had heard more often over the last few months, "No more babies" or "It's all your fault".

"They never mentioned the smell," he thought as Usagi faded in and out of consciousness. Mamoru sat up at his wife's bedside, close to her head and well away from where the actual work was being done. Once the drugs had kicked in, she'd calmed down quite a bit. She'd perk up with each contraction and then settle back into a daze in between. On his last visit, their doctor had predicted that it would be another hour or so. Mamoru wished he'd thought to bring a book along. He was also glad that Usagi had forbidden Hotaru from videotaping the event.

A tight squeeze of his hand brought Mamoru back to the moment. "You're doing great, Usako, just keep it up," he told her, wiping the sweat from her brow with a cool washcloth.

"Thanks, love," Usagi whispered, once again fading back into semi-consciousness.

"Do you want any ice chips?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she murmured. "Just stay with me."

"I'll never leave you, darling," he replied, even as she closed her eyes. "I'll always be by your side."

 

It just didn't make any sense. Though she wouldn't start medical school officially until the fall, Ami had a great deal of experience doing high-level research. While she couldn't do any primary experimentation, she could and did review all the data and reports she could get her hands on. Between her mother and Rei, she had access to just about every study being done on what was now being called "hypercancer."

Throughout her summer vacation, Ami had pored over all of these materials, trying to make sense of it, applying all of her prodigious intellect to the task. Still, she couldn't find any angle to pursue, no line of inquiry that wasn't already being investigated, mostly without result. Despite the lack of success, or perhaps because of it, Ami devoted more and more time to her work, to the exclusion of almost everything else. Deep down, Ami knew why she pushed herself so hard. Yes, she did feel a true calling. The mystery of this radical new disease had become a cause celebre throughout the world. The fact that it had claimed the life of a childhood friend, and threatened the life of another only served to heighten her commitment. Still, the long hours and diligent research also diverted her attention from the central fact of her own life. She missed Makoto, more than she'd ever imagined she would.

Ami and Makoto still emailed every day. They still called each other as often as they could, at least two to three times a week. They even sent letters, gifts, and little romantic greeting cards to each other from time to time. Those things helped, a little. But every day they were apart, Ami could feel the cold, dark void inside of her growing. She knew she could survive on her own, that she didn't need another person to find worth or value in herself. None of that changed the fact that she was happier with Makoto near and miserable away from her.

Pushing those thoughts aside for the millionth time, Ami flipped to the next medical journal. Before she could really dig into the articles there, however, the phone rang. A quick glance at her calendar verified what she'd suspected. Smiling for the first time in days, she picked up the receiver.

 

Michiru hung up the phone and smiled at Haruka, Setsuna, and espeically Hotaru, all of whom waited anxiously at her side.

"Everything is fine. Chibi-Usa and her mommy are both doing well and sleeping. Mamoru said we could go visit in the morning," she announced.

Hotaru cheered happily while Setsuna and Haruka exchanged looks of joy and relief. No one had expected that there would be any problems, but believing and knowing were two different things. After Hotaru ran to her room to finish up the welcome basket she was working on, the other three Outers moved into the kitchen, along with the cats.

"So, what now?" Haruka asked as she served tea to the humans and fresh milk to the kitties.

Setsuna took a sip from her cup before replying. "I think it's time we told the others."

"Are you sure this is what we need to do?" Michiru frowned over her mug.

"The future is always cloudy," Setsuna explained, not for the first time, "but some things shine clearly. Our place has always been the outer rim. Because of the disruptions caused by Queen Metallia and then Pharaoh Ninety, we have been needed in this place. Though I cannot be certain of its exact nature, the next crisis is upon us. Once again, we are needed here, but once it is complete, it will time to resume our duties."

Luna hopped up onto the table. "And you're sure you cannot tell what this threat is or when it will hit?"

"I thought that's what she just said," Haruka said defensively.

Only her love for Michiru could rival the strength of her feelings for the guardian of time. She was simultaneously advisor, mentor, sister and friend to both of her counterparts, not to mention their partner in raising young Hotaru.

Setsuna lifted her hand to let Haruka know everything was fine. Her understanding of the future and the past came so naturally, but was nearly impossible to explain to others. She had long ago grown accustomed to their confusion. "Something is wrong, Luna, or soon will be. King Endymion in Crystal Tokyo told us that something would come to pass in this time that would require the freezing of the entire world. Though he did not mention it specifically, I can even now feel the call of my own planet."

Haruka and Michiru nodded. It had started the night that Hotaru had opened Chibi-Usa's last message and gift. It had grown stronger each day. Their fates were pulling them to where they belonged, to the place where they were always meant to serve: the outer rim.

"Are you sure we need to don't need to go now?" Michiru asked quietly. "What if the threat is coming from beyond the solar system and we are not in place to meet it?"

"I've considered that," Setsuna admitted, "but from what I can glean and what I recall of Endymion's words, the threat begins and ends here on Earth."

Artemis joined Luna on the table, having finished off both his milk and hers while everyone else was speaking. "Well, I think Luna and I had better double our efforts. We've been scanning the whole planet and have found no spikes of negative energy that would indicate a new invasion." Luna meowed her agreement.

Haruka rose to gather the dirty dishes. "Ok, I guess we keep on doing what we've been doing. We should let the others know that a threat may be looming, however. I'll take care of that. We can start with Minako, since we'll be seeing her at the benefit concert in just a couple weeks."

Michiru moved to help her love with her chore. "You're right, 'Ruka. We should do it in person. Such conversations shouldn't be done over the computer or the phone."

As the two of them worked together, Setsuna excused herself and went to check on Hotaru. They'd need to tell her, too, though Setsuna suspected that she already knew. It was difficult to tell what Hotaru knew and didn't know, both of the future and of the past. That was one reason the two of them got along so well. Being mysterious was a difficult business.

 

Ikuko laid the sleeping baby back in her crib, marveling again at how very small she was. She began to try to recall what it had been like to hold Usagi and Shingo when they were newborns, but that line of thought threatened to bring on tears and Ikuko had no desire to break down on this happy day.

Laying a hand over her shoulders, Mamoru guided his mother-in-law to the recliner in the corner. Usagi still slept, worn out from her exertions and the various painkillers in her system. Despite all of that, though, Mamoru could not recall a time when she had appeared more beautiful to him.

"I wish Kenji could have made it," Ikuko said gently. "It's hard for him to make it into the city any more."

"It's ok, we'll take her to see him in a day or two," Mamoru reassured her. "And, you have plenty of pictures to take home with you."

Ikuko laughed, looking at the pile of photos on the table next to her. She had gone through two rolls of instant film. "He'll be anxious to see them, but he can wait a little bit." She gazed fondly at both her sleeping babies.

Mamoru smiled knowingly. He too had no desire to be anywhere other than in this room with the two most important people in the world to him. As the sun set outside, the two of them enjoyed the tranquility of the moment, knowing that all too soon, it would pass.


	13. Scrapbooks

[Summer 2004]

Usagi winced as the noise from the construction once again woke her baby. Hopefully, they would finish soon. She was tired of sleeping on the futon in the living room. It had all been her idea, but it hadn't taken much to convince Mamoru to agree. With Shingo gone and Kenji requiring more and more care, it simply made sense for the three of them to move back in to her family home. Ikuko helped with the baby and Usagi helped with her father and the money she and Mamoru saved went to cover medical bills. As convenient as the arrangement was, however, Usagi would be glad when they finished removing the wall between her old room and Shingo's. She and Mamoru would share that one soon.

Lifting the tired infant gently, Usagi sang a soft lullaby. Her nipples ached, so she pleaded with all the kami that the baby would fall back asleep without demanding another feeding. Mamoru joked that their child's incessant calls for more food came from her gene pool. The slap upside the head he received in reply was well deserved in Usagi's opinion. Fortunately, the kami heard her prayer and Chibi-Usa drifted back to sleep. The kid could usually sleep through anything, another trait she shared with her mother.

Normally, Usagi would have taken a nap herself, following the age-old dictate of "When the baby sleeps, you sleep." Chibi-Usa had gone through the whole night without waking, though, so Usagi was making the most of her newfound energy. She sat back at the dining room table and picked up another news clipping from the stack.

 

"UN Announces Formation of New Commission to Study Hypercancer"

(Geneva) United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan announced today the formation of a commission tasked to study the disease referred to popularly as 'hypercancer.' This ad-hoc body will be staffed by volunteers from the international medical community, widely-respected individuals with a wealth of research and medical expertise. Dr. David Schmidt, a German, will head the commission, assisted by United Nations staffer Rei Hino of Japan. ...

 

"Tokyo Doctor Tabbed for UN Hypercancer Commission"

(Tokyo) Internationally renowned doctor Mizuno Kaya will be leaving her position at Tokyo General to join the newly-announced UN Commission on New Diseases, or the "Hypercancer Commission." At a press conference today, Dr. Mizuno said, "While I will greatly miss my work here at Tokyo General, I believe that hypercancer represents the single most powerful threat to the health of not only the Japanese people, but people all over the world." A new study released by the Ministry of Health estimates that, at present rate of expansion, almost 30% of the population could be infected by the end of this decade. Such rates of infection have not been seen since the Black Plague swept across Asia and Europe in the Dark Ages.

 

Makoto opened the door to her apartment and shuffled inside, wearily slipping her feet out of her designer shoes. She couldn't understand how the designers of 'high-fashion' shoes continually failed to make their products comfortable to wear, especially at the prices they charged. Unfortunately, the nature of her position required her to dress fashionably and to convey a sense of elegance. Her employer certainly compensated her well enough to afford such things. Still, she wiggled her toes happily as they came free of their leather bindings.

With a sigh, she settled into an easy chair. She'd eaten on the job, a pleasant experience when one's job was to manage four-star restaurants, so there was no need to prepare dinner this evening. A glance at the wall clocks showed that it was still morning in California. Ami would be at the library doing research. An email probably waited for her online, but Makoto couldn't summon the energy to check it. In fact, she almost dreaded the prospect.

'I remember when I used to dash to the computer every night when I got home,' Makoto recalled. Strangely enough, ever since that trip to San Francisco, and the later one to Tokyo, Makoto found it harder and harder to generate any enthusiasm for email. All it did was remind her of how very much she missed her blue-haired angel and how very lonely she was living by herself. 'Strange, I've lived alone almost as long as I can remember,' she considered. 'I guess I never knew how much I hated it until I caught a glimpse of what life might be like if I wasn't always alone.'

Reluctantly, Makoto pulled herself up from her chair. Rather than head to her office, however, she moved into the dining room and sat at the table where this morning's newspaper waited patiently.

 

"Aino Minako Headlines Charity Concert"

(Hong Kong) Over 40,000 pop music fans turned out yesterday to see a parade of the world's most popular recording artists in Hong Kong Stadium. Organizers report that revenue from the concert and associated licensing and merchandizing will generate in excess of 400M HKD (approx. 46M Euros). All proceeds will be donated to the UN Hypercancer Commission.

The concert featured such luminaries as Girly Berry, Kiyotaka, BoA, and Tong. Closing the festivities was pop superstar Aino Minako...

 

Makoto had just finished clipping the article on Minako when the phone rang. Finding something to add to her scrapbook had lightened her mood immensely. After placing the article carefully to one side, she moved to her living room. "Allo," she answered.

"Hi Mako, it's me," Ami responded in an odd tone.

"Ami-love, what are you doing calling me at this hour? Shouldn't you be at the library or in your lab?" Makoto replied, a wave of happiness washing over her at the sound of her beloved's voice.

"I would have called you last night, but I didn't want to wake you since I knew you had a busy day today," Ami explained. "I figured you'd be home by now. I'm glad you didn't have to work late!"

"What's going on, love? Please tell me that it's good news," she requested hopefully. Too many unexpected calls lately had brought horrible news.

"I think it is. You've heard of the UN Commission, right?"

Makoto nodded, even though Ami couldn't see her. "Sure, I just got done reading an article about Mina's benefit concert for them."

"Well, they've asked my mom to join, as one of Japan's representatives!" Ami announced.

"That's great, Ami-love! I'm sure you're very proud!" Makoto replied. "Why wouldn't you think that was good news?"

"Well, that's not all," Ami continued more uncertainly. "She's allowed to hire her own staff to assist her." Ami paused and Makoto waited patiently. Both women liked to choose their words carefully at important moments and Makoto could sense that this was one of those times.

"She's asked me to join her," Ami finally told her.

Makoto smiled proudly, "That's wonderful, love! You've been doing so much work on your own anyway. I'm sure you'll be of great help to your mom and the rest of the commission."

"But, Mako," Ami continued, "I haven't even started med school yet. I just graduated."

"So?" Makoto asked forcefully. Makoto would not stand for anyone disparaging the accomplishments or qualifications of her one true love, even Ami herself! "You have been working on this topic all summer long. You are one of the smartest people in the whole world, if not THE smartest. You work hard and you help everyone around you. I can't think of anyone better suited for such a job than you, no matter what degrees they have!"

There was silence on the line for a few moments. Finally, Ami's voice returned, trembling slightly. "Thank you, love. I know you are right, but it always feels so much better hearing it from you rather than just thinking it myself. I really want to do this."

"And you will!" Makoto declared emphatically. After a moment, she considered something new. "Ami, does this mean you'll be moving?"

"My mother has been authorized to do her work in Tokyo. With the ease of transmitting data and keeping in touch over the internet, the commission saw no reason for everyone to be co-located. I'll be moving back there at the end of the summer," Ami explained.

With a deep breath, Ami continued, "Mako, do you think there is any chance you might get reassigned back to Tokyo anytime soon? I know that they said it would be a few years, but...I miss you so much, love. I don't like being away from you."

Tears welled up in Makoto's eyes and spread unnoticed across her cheeks. "I miss you too, sweetie. More and more every day."

"Oh Mako, I'm sorry. It's not fair for me to ask you to disrupt your life, to risk your job. I'll manage somehow," Ami offered.

Makoto could hear Ami's tears through the phone even as she wiped her own away. "Don't apologize for missing me, Ami-love. Don't ever do that. The only thing that disrupts my life is not having you here with me. I'll ask, my love. If they so no, then I'll try to figure something else out. I want to be with you." Makoto's heart ached even as her resolve stiffened. She'd left home; she'd learned a lot and grown incredibly. Now, all she wanted was to go home again, home to wherever Ami was.

Ami sniffled for a few moments and then collected herself. "I know you'll do whatever you can, love." She sighed breathily and added, "I really want to be with you, too."

Sensing the shift in Ami's mood, Makoto smiled warmly and laid back on her sofa. Her fingers idly toyed with the buttons on her blouse. "So, you really want to be with me, do you?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Ami agreed.

"And what would you be doing if you were here with me, Ami-love?" Makoto asked innocently, even as she released her top two buttons.

"Well," Ami told her in a steamy voice, "I'm sure you had a very hard day at work." Makoto chuckled in agreement. "So, I think I'd have you lay down on our bed."

Makoto sighed at the thought of sharing a bed with Ami. How she hated going to sleep and waking up alone every day! "I guess I should go do that now, then," she whispered to Ami, taking the portable phone with her to her bedroom. Gently, she lay herself down on the covers, pausing to undo the rest of her buttons. Her blouse fell open, hanging loosely from her broad shoulders.

"And then I'd climb up on the bed over you," Ami continued, "straddling your back, my bare legs pressed against your sides."

Makoto moaned softly, losing herself in the fantasy Ami was constructing. As Ami described removing her blouse, Makoto shrugged her own off onto the floor. Her fingers mirrored Ami's words as she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

"Then, I'd rub your shoulders and your back, kneading out all of the tension and stress from your day, until you were completely relaxed," Ami said, her voice thick with feeling.

"And then what, Ami-love?" Makoto asked even as her own fingers continued their own massage.

"Well, I suppose I'd have you roll over and then..."

Quite awhile later, Makoto reluctantly hung up the phone. Thanking the kami for cheap pre-paid phone cards, she sat up and headed for the bathroom to draw a nice warm bath. Tomorrow would be a big day.

 

Minako sorted through her mail listlessly. She dedicated a few hours each day to replying to fan letters, though she received far too many to answer each and every one. Responding to her fans was one of her favorite parts of the job. Unfortunately, this particular pile of mail was business correspondence. Mina didn't enjoy this part of the job quite so much.

A knock on her office door shook her out of her doldrums. "Come in," she yelled.

"Another package for you, Ms. Minako," her assistant informed her. The young woman strode forward with a long, white box. "Security has checked it out and it's clean. It came to your personal address, so it's not from some fan. It's..."

"Don't tell me, silly!" Mina shouted. She could guess who it was from, since very few people had that particular address. At least, very few who would be likely to send her a present. "Just set it here. Thank you!" Mina waved her assistant away in anxious excitement. Once she was alone, she examined the box. The red ribbon and bow bound a small card to the lid. Mina carefully removed both and set them aside. She didn't know why she always saved the ribbons and bows from Rei's presents, but she kept doing it anyway. With that taken care of, she opened the card. There was no signature, but Mina recognized her love's handwriting. It was a simple haiku. Minako had to put it down quickly, lest her tears smear the words.

_Deep and gentle eyes_

_Soft beyond words you draw me_

_Like a warm meadow_

With a happy sigh, she opened the box. Inside, wrapped in baby's breath and other greenery lay the most beautiful bouquet of wildflowers she had ever seen. "Oh Rei," she whispered, inhaling their fresh scent.

A few minutes later, the flowers rested in a vase on her desk and the ribbon and bow joined their comrades in a box in her closet. Mina slid the card into her memory book alongside the others she had received from Rei over the weeks since they had parted.

'We don't even talk all that often,' Mina considered, 'since we're both so very busy, but every day I feel closer and closer to her.' With a smile, she remembered the light on the horizon that was her life. Rei would soon be relocating to Tokyo in her new position. Her own tour would conclude in a month or so with a four-show set in her hometown as well (already sold out). After that, she was going to take a hiatus. Her publicist would say she was 'in the studio', and likely she would spend some time there, but, at the moment, the only place Mina wanted to be was with her love. "Home," she whispered eagerly. At last.


	14. Snippets

[Autumn 2004]

Minako handed the envelope wordlessly to the man behind the table and moved on down the line. The rituals associated with the funeral were distressingly familiar to her. She'd donated the same amount as she had at Shingo's funeral and ordered a wreath of similar size and complexity, since she had loved them both equally. In the distance, she could make out Ikuko, flanked by Usagi and Mamoru. Perhaps later there would time to speak with them, though she had no idea what to say. What would be worse, losing one's son and husband or losing one's brother and father?

A twinge of pain jabbed Mina as she pondered briefly what her life would be like if she were to lose Rei. Wiping the tears away from her cheek, she moved to find her love. She had a sudden urge to cling to her arm and never let go.

 

"The baby is crying again," Hotaru reported.

Since a funeral was no place for a baby, Setsuna had volunteered to babysit Chibi-Usa. Hotaru had stayed home as well to help. The Mistress of Time sighed and gathered up yet another new diaper. One convenient aspect of Hotaru's rapid aging had been the ability to skip potty training altogether. Setsuna had been quite happy to get rid of the diaper pail. The memory reminded her to have Hotaru take the trash out this evening. Setsuna had never heard of a baby that ate as often as Chibi-Usa did and the end results of that appetite filled their garbage can.

"Can I help change the diaper, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as she hovered behind, watching the action.

Setsuna masked a smile. "Well, it's a big responsibility, but I suppose you are ready for it." Trying not to appear too anxious, she stepped aside and handed the materials over to her young ward.

 

Makoto sat quietly in the passenger seat as Ami drove them back to her new apartment. All day her emotions had been in a tumult. Her joy at being with her love once again warred with the guilt that she should feel any happiness on such a horrible occasion.

As always, Ami read her mood perfectly. Sometimes, when Makoto was feeling down, Ami would do everything in her power to shake her out of it. Other times, she said nothing, simply remaining close, providing reassurance with her presence alone. Makoto darted her bloodshot eyes over toward her girlfriend, a small smile drifting across her face. 'Aishiteru, Ami-love,' she thought.

Eventually, they made their way back to the parking garage underneath Ami's building. As Ami shut the car off, Makoto made no move to get out. Ami paused with her hand on the door handle and then turned in her seat to face her companion. Again, she waited silently.

"I don't ever want to leave you again, Ami," Makoto announced after a long pause.

Ami blushed. "I know, love, I don't ever want you to leave, but it will be ok. We've made it this far; we can survive another year." She tried desperately to sound upbeat, but ever since Makoto had been told by her employers that they required her to remain in Europe for at least 14 months longer, a heavy blanket of disappointment and sadness had weighed her spirit down.

Reaching forward and taking Ami's hands in hers, Makoto shook her head. "No, Ami-love, I mean it. I don't ever want to leave you again. I don't care what we may have seen of the future. We still have free will and the future can change. Any day, something like this disease or an enemy could take one of us away. If that ever happens, I don't want to regret that I didn't spend enough time with you."

Ami began to disagree, trying to reassure Makoto that they need not worry about such things, but Makoto silenced her, laying a finger lightly over her lips. "Ami, I've proved to myself that I can stand on my own. I've been proving it ever since my parents died. I'm done with it. I love you and I want to be with you. Nothing is more important than that." She lifted her finger to Ami's cheek to wipe away the tears that were falling there.

"But, Mako, what about your..." Ami sniffled, hope lighting in her eyes.

Makoto reached into her purse and retrieved an envelope. "This is my resignation letter; I wrote it on the plane. There will be other jobs, Ami, or I can open a bakery or a flower shop like I always dreamed." She smiled fondly and caressed Ami's cheek, pressing her hair back behind her ear. "Or, I can just be a good wife to you, if you will have me."

Ami's eyes widened and her breath left her in a loud gasp. Suddenly, she flung herself forward, embracing her love frantically. "Oh Mako-love, yes, yes, yes..." Her voice faded as her lips desperately sought out Makoto's. The windows of the car began to steam up as Ami showered a giddy Makoto with kisses.

 

"Am I going to have to have you surgically removed?" Rei chided gently. For almost the entire funeral service and their drive back, Minako had pressed herself to Rei's side. Rei knew how Minako felt, however. Truly, she felt the same way. Too much sickness and death; it made her appreciate all the more the sources of joy in her life. She stroked Minako's hair, combing it through her fingers. Mina cuddled even closer, sighing sadly.

"We're here, Ms. Aino," the driver announced a few moments later.

Mina reluctantly sat up. "Thank you. You can take the rest of the day off; I won't be going anywhere."

The older gentleman nodded with gratitude, especially as Minako opened her own door and helped Rei out of the car. He'd heard horror stories about celebrity egos and demands from other drivers, but he had never had any such problem with Aino Minako.

Soon, Rei and Mina found themselves in Minako's condo, high above the streets of Tokyo. As Rei slid her shoes and jacket off, Mina pushed some buttons, calling up some light jazz music in the background. The two women sat together on the long sofa in the sitting room. For some time, neither spoke. Rei sat upright, her arm draped over Mina, curled up against her side.

"Rei," Mina said eventually, breaking the comfortable, melancholy silence, "I want you to move in with me."

Tilting her head to meet her love's gaze directly, Rei considered Mina's words. The idea was certainly something that Rei had already pondered at some length. Finally, she replied, "I'd like that." Her eyes closed as she leaned down to kiss Minako tenderly and thoroughly.

Eventually, Rei began to pull away, only to find her head held in place, Mina's fingers laced throughout her long hair. Opening her eyes, she saw her love gazing back at her with an almost feverish expression. The passion, the love, the want and the need that Rei found in those clear blue eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Mina lifted herself slightly, still pressed to Rei's side. "I need you, Rei," she whispered in a voice bordering on desperation.

Rei could feel the same level of desire within herself, but even in that heated moment, a small part of her remained detached, analyzing. Part of the intensity was physical, of course. The feel of her, her scent, the taste of her lips and skin, the sound of her breathing and her incomparable beauty; Minako was a full-blown assault on the senses. Some of it was the result of the emotional tumult they had both been through, the joyous discovery of their love intermingled with the two tragic deaths in their 'extended family'. The truth could be found beyond all of those things, however. Rei knew now that Minako was a part of her.

Even while they were apart, there existed a bond that no distance could confound. Minako complemented her and completed her in ways she had never even known she'd needed. The only thing keeping them apart was this very same part of Rei which kept the outside world at bay, the piece of herself that she'd never been willing to share with anyone. Rei had dealt with primal forces her entire life. She had been trained to always remain in control, to monitor and manipulate those forces around her. Anger, joy, whatever emotion she felt would wash across her for the world to see, but only for a moment. Even at those times, Rei remained in control.

Now, something threatened that iron fortress of will inside of her. She loved Mina with a love unlike any which she had ever experienced. Her companion gave of herself without question; all of her feelings for Rei lay there in her glistening blue eyes as she waited for Rei's response. The miko's heart ached, longing to return that unquestioning, unconditional love, to let it join with Mina's and carry them both away. Doing so meant giving herself fully to the moment, to the powerful forces tugging at her heart and soul, however. Abruptly, Rei realized that no decision need be made, because she'd already decided inside her heart. Her self-reflection came to an end as Rei, for the first time in her entire life, opened herself up completely.

"I need you, too," she said, surprised at how very true that simple statement was.

Deep inside those violet pools where Minako loved to linger, she could see the final walls come down. A sense of profound joy and love suffused her very being as she watched Rei rise and extend a hand. As Mina laid her own hand delicately in Rei's, her vision blurred. Suddenly, she saw the world in the same way that she suspected Rei did. Everything seemed clearer, brighter and Rei radiated with a pure, intense light that was almost blinding. Rather than shield herself from that glow, however, Mina willed herself to join with it. She felt the winds of energy swirling around her as they did when she transformed, but along with them was a profound sense of warmth.

Rei's eyes widened as she realized that Minako was experiencing the same thing that she was. She had entered this zone before, but only during long meditations, or while transforming into Sailor Mars. She had often wondered about the nature of the power that surrounded her in such moments. Now, she knew the answer. Love was a powerful force, indeed.

"I love you, Minako."

"I love you, Rei."

Together, they strolled into their bedroom to complete this one portion of their journey through love and life. Though to an outside observer, the room would have appeared dark and quiet, as they consummated their love for one another for the first time, for Minako and Rei, the air sparkled with colorful lights and the crackle of energy unleashed.

 

Usagi watched as Mamoru bounced his daughter on his knee. Though her daughter spent the majority of time with her, sometimes Usagi suspected that the reason was mainly because the little one was so hungry all the time. When she wasn't suckling, she was generally crying. Usagi chuckled to herself. It was so odd, watching this infant and knowing what she would become one day.

'I suppose her daddy complex started early,' Usagi thought. Even at only four months old, her daughter demanded as much of her Mamo-chan's time as possible. Somehow, it bothered her far less now than it had back then. 'Probably because she can't talk yet,' she theorized with a fond laugh. She decided to give the two of them their privacy.

"These need to cool, so hands off," Ikuko informed her daughter as she entered the kitchen. She carefully set a tray with steaming cookies on the counter. "Is Mamoru watching the baby, then?"

Usagi nodded, sending a wistful glance toward the cookies which had begun their relentless assault on her sense of smell. "I'm going to gain all of that weight back, Ikuko-mama, if you don't stop making all these sweets."

"Nonsense," Ikuko stated, waving away Usagi's concern with her wooden spoon, "you're just like your mother, very high metabolism." The older woman smiled suddenly, her features growing soft. "You are growing up into such a lovely young woman, Usagi. I'm very proud of you."

Usagi blushed. Her initial instinct was to deny the compliment or to chide her mother for embarrassing her. Instead, she simply replied, "Thank you, mama. That means a lot to me. I hope I can be half as good a wife and mother as you have been."

Ikuko sighed and cast her gaze out the kitchen window. "I know it's been two months, but sometimes, when Mamoru comes home from work, I think it's him. I start to call his name and have to catch myself. I miss him."

In the fading light of the late afternoon, Usagi looked at her mother and, for the first time, wondered when she had started to show her age. Small wrinkles creased her face and white tinged her hair, but beyond that, she seemed smaller somehow and quite frail. "What did the doctor say, Ikuko-mama?" she asked.

"I didn't get a chance to go," Ikuko replied much too quickly. "I had so many errands to run, and there was a lot of traffic."

Usagi did not have the heart to rebuke her mother. What good would it accomplish? What could the doctor say, anyway? They had all been through the process twice already; they knew everything they needed to know. Not for the first time, she wished that this enemy was just another youma, something she could blast with her wand or scepter and make disappear forever. Apparently, some things were beyond even Sailor Moon's power.

Still, just because Sailor Moon had no solutions to offer, that did not mean that Tsukino Usagi must sit and do nothing. "It's Ok, mama. It was pretty crazy out there today on the roads. Why don't you go take a hot bath and let me clean up the dishes here?"

"Are you sure you're not trying to get rid of me so you can sample those cookies before they're cooled?" Ikuko joked as she hung up her apron.

Usagi put on her best look of indignant innocence. "Mama! Would I do something like that?" she wailed quietly.

Together, they answered, "Of course!" and shared a moment of laughter. As Ikuko left, Usagi rolled up her sleeves and got to work on the job at hand.

 

Makoto held the picture against the wall, making minute adjustments in response to Ami's orders from across the room. Finally, Ami announced that it was just right. Makoto let the picture sag on its wire and stepped back to admire it. Neatly hung over their antique sideboard was a photo from Usagi's wedding showing all of the sailor senshi in their formal attire. Vases on the sideboard held flowers which rose to either side of the picture, framing it nicely on the wall.

"You have a real flair for interior design, love," Mako informed Ami, generating a blush and a shy smile. Makoto moved to Ami's side and laid an arm gently across her shoulders. "That will do, until we can replace it."

Ami looked up at Makoto in shock. "Replace it? Why would we do that? I thought that once we hung this last picture, our home was finally complete." Ami recalled the weeks spent packing and then unpacking boxes, rearranging furniture, shopping for the little decorative knickknacks that made a house a home. A home. Her home. Their home. Ami nuzzled against Makoto's side happily before rediscovering her train of thought. "I like that picture!" she insisted.

"I do, too, love, but it really is a central focus point for the entire living room," Makoto explained.

"Yes, and thus a perfect place for that picture: us and our friends on a very happy day."

"It was a happy day, and it is a wonderful picture," Mako agreed, smiling cleverly. "But eventually it will have to be relocated."

"Why?" Ami asked, suspicions dawning.

Makoto turned and wrapped her arms around Ami's waist. "Because, that is where our wedding portrait will go," she stated, lifting Ami off the ground and into a warm kiss.

Ami felt dizzy, her feet dangling off of the ground, Makoto's strong, firm arms supporting her entirely. She locked her arms around Makoto's neck and returned her kiss, waiting for the inevitable rush of energy that always came when the two of them became intimate. Soon enough, it was there, sweeping her away even as Makoto carried her tenderly to their bedroom.


	15. Discussions

[Spring 2005]

Mamoru caught Usagi looking at the clock again. Leaning over, he whispered, "Usako, the baby is fine. Your mother would call if there were any problems. We'll head home when we need to, but for now, please try to enjoy yourself and stop fretting!"

Usagi flashed a wry smile at her husband. "I'll try," she promised. Though it had been almost 7 months since Chibi-Usa's birth, Haruka and Michiru's dinner party marked the first occasion that Usagi and Mamoru had gone out together without their baby. It also represented the first time all of the senshi had gathered together for something other than a wedding or funeral in far too long. Usagi, though having a wonderful time, couldn't help but worry that something was going wrong back home. What if Chibi-Usa was crying incessantly? She tended to do that. Would her mother call and let her know, or would she stoically try to withstand the gale force screams of her beloved granddaughter?

Of course, deep down, Usagi also wondered what it meant if Chibi-Usa was not crying. Did her little baby not need her as much any more? Her eyes drifted inexorably once again toward the clock on the wall. Suddenly, a dinner roll nailed her right between the eyes.

"Stop looking at the clock, meatball head!" Rei yelled from across the room, another freshly-baked projectile resting dangerously in her hand. "Your precious little yam-head-to-be is just fine!"

Mamoru had gained enough wisdom over the years to stifle the urge to whisper "I told you so."

Glancing sheepishly at all of her friends, Usagi gave them all a wink and wailed, "Rei-chaaannnnn, why are you always so mean to me! Mina-chan! Have you been holding out on her? Rei-chan always gets extra cranky when she's not getting any loving!"

As Mina and Rei stammered incoherent denials, blushing furiously, the rest of the women broke out into raucous laughter. Seeing the sweat forming on their foreheads, Usagi felt slightly guilty for embarrassing them, so she decided to fix it the only way she knew how.

"Watch it, meatball-head, you almost made me spill my drink," Rei scolded, though she was unable to hide a joyous smile, as she and Mina tried to squirm out from under Usagi's patented tackle-hug. With one shared look, she and Mina changed tactics, grabbing pillows and simultaneously bonking Usagi over the head with them.

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Your princess needs you! They're ganging up on me!" Usagi yelled, trying unsuccessfully to dodge their relentless pillowistic assault.

Ami glanced at Makoto. Makoto glanced at Ami. Both nodded.

Moments later, Usagi found herself being pummeled by four pillows! The feathery carnage continued until, suddenly, a guitar chord rang throughout the room and a folded-up red napkin flew through the air, landing in front of the roiling mass of inner senshi.

"Pillows are meant to provide comfort and respite for weary heads. They bring joy and happiness to all who enjoy their cushiony goodness. You have turned these pillows into instruments of violence and aggression. For this, there can be only one response."

Mamoru rose from his seat, standing menacingly over the five young women scattered in a heap on the sofa and floor. The young women in question hid their faces behind their hands using the techniques learned through years of fighting by the side of Tuxedo Kamen to suppress the laughter that his inane speeches inspired. Before he could make good on his threats, though, he fell back onto his chair under a pile of five pillows, the largest hurled by Usagi herself.

"Do we all need a time-out, children?" Haruka announced from the doorway. "We step into the kitchen for five minutes to check on things and a riot breaks out?" As she turned to Michiru to share a witty jibe at the inners' expense, she felt something soft thud against the back of her head. "Ok, who threw that!" she demanded, spinning around to find five amused young women returning her stare with innocent smiles.

Michiru giggled happily, reaching out to sooth her irritated companion with a gentle caress on the arm. "Dinner is ready, if you're done with the festivities," she announced to the room. As Haruka tried to pick up a pillow nonchalantly, Michiru added, "I wouldn't even dream of doing that if I were you, 'Ruka. Don't start something you know you won't be able to finish."

"What? I was just stretching," Haruka lied, even as she jerked her hand away from the pillow in question. "What's everyone waiting for?" she asked, darting into the dining room.

As everyone collected themselves and headed in to dinner, Mako whispered playfully in Ami's ear, "If you think you're going to have me as whipped as Michiru has Haruka, you'd better think again!"

Ami smiled devilishly, not even turning to face Makoto as she replied quietly, "If you think I don't already, you'd better think again. We water senshi have a lot more in common than being good swimmers, Mako-love."

Makoto grinned happily as Ami took her hand and led her to the table.

Dinner proceeded more sedately, despite the barbs and jibes that characterize conversations among close friends. Though everyone had been keeping in touch more or less, each person spent some time bringing everyone up to date on their lives. Mamoru and Usagi tried to limit their parenthood stories, conscious of the fact that things that seem fascinating to new parents are often quite boring to non-parents. Thus, discussions of the consistency and frequency of Chibi-Usa's poops were left on the back burner.

Haruka and Michiru described their latest trips. Haruka no longer raced full-time on the circuit, but still participated in various events when invited to do so by sponsors seeking to spice up the field. Similarly, Michiru's touring days were behind her as she limited herself to charity functions and filling in for old friends when necessary. Though they did not yet think it appropriate to discuss it, both knew that their days on Earth were increasingly numbered. Their duty called and soon they would depart. They wanted to enjoy as much of their home as they could before heading to the outer reaches.

Setsuna entertained everyone with humorous stories about the undergraduate and graduate students in her physics seminars. For some reason, they all sought her out for advice, not only about their work, but also about their tumultuous personal lives.

"You just radiate this aura of 'all-knowing seer'," Minako pointed out.

"Maybe because she is an all-knowing seer," Haruka joked.

Setsuna also filled in the gaps in Hotaru's accounting of her schoolwork and various activities, making sure the young girl got full credit from everyone for her exemplary grades and excellent performances in dance and soccer.

Despite her international celebrity status, Minako had little to say. The fact that most of her activities were covered in the various newspapers around town made it somewhat redundant for her to describe her doings. She hoped to have her new CD ready to release in conjunction with a planned summer tour of Japan and Korea.

Makoto was still searching for a suitable location to open her own cafe. Aside from keeping her and Ami's apartment clean and cooking their meals, she spent a great deal of time in a local greenhouse, playing with various orchid and rose hybrids. Despite the well-known fact that no one had ever bred a blue rose, she had sworn to keep trying. Ami dropped her eyes, embarrassed at the happy sighs from her friends, who all realized exactly why Makoto wanted to do such a thing, and for whom.

Eventually, the conversation turned to Rei and Ami, though everyone had left them for last by unspoken consent. Their particular jobs hit very close to home, especially now that Ikuko had begun to grow increasingly frail. Rei tried to present a very upbeat picture of the work of her committee, emphasizing the large sums of money that had been donated and the unprecedented degree of international cooperation taking place. Unfortunately, Ami could not offer as upbeat an assessment of her own area of work.

"Are the researchers making any progress at all?" Michiru asked her.

Ami sighed, "No, not really. The effects are somewhat similar to advanced cases of radiation sickness, but none of the patients has been exposed to those levels of radiation. My mother has been coordinating a lot of the independent studies. She says that none of the tests done to date show anything conclusive as to the cause."

"Radiation? I wonder..." Setsuna said. "Sometime ago, Artemis mentioned that they'd been getting some strange readings from the sun. Might there be a connection?"

"I'm not aware of anything strange. There has been a slight rise in solar flare activity, but studies of the energy released by those flares have shown nothing potentially harmful," Ami informed them.

Makoto chuckled grimly, "I guess we can't expect two cats to detect something that the world astronomical community can't."

Suddenly, Ami's eyes went wide. "Wait. Mako-love, you may have just hit on something. Maybe they can detect something that we can't." Without further explanation, Ami transformed, to the amazement of her friends. As Sailor Mercury, she activated her VR goggles and pulled out her portable computer. Moving to the window, she looked up at the sky. No one spoke, not wanting to disturb whatever it was that she was doing. Finally, she muttered, "It's too faint. I need better equipment."

"Ami-chan, what are you doing?" Rei prodded.

Ami turned back to her friends, shifting wordlessly back into her normal form. "Well, when Setsuna mentioned Artemis and Luna, it occurred to me that any observations they would be making would be related to negative energy, like that used by our enemies. That kind of energy would not be detectable to modern instruments because it has a magical component."

"Actually, some of the 'wilder' quantum physicists out there have described new kinds of energy and particles that one could interpret as having similar behaviors to what we call negative energy," Setsuna offered.

Ami nodded, "Yes, but none of those are easily detected. We, however, have all sorts of ways to detect spikes of negative energy. Unfortunately, I didn't see anything unusual just now."

Seeing her friends' excitement turning to dejection, Ami quickly added, "But, that might be because my instruments aren't designed to detect trace amounts, only large bursts. I'll need to do more research!"

"Sounds expensive," Haruka grunted. "I know Rei's committee is rather well-funded, but I doubt they'd be willing to pay for research along these lines, and that kind of research isn't cheap. I remember seeing some of the class budgets for the advanced sciences at Mugen and they were rather pricey." She paused and looked over at Michiru. With a glance, they reached a decision.

"Fortunately, both Haruka and I have been blessed by some generous patrons and have invested our money well," Michiru announced. "We'd be happy to contribute whatever you need, Ami-chan."

"Me too!" Minako chipped in. "Heck, I just headlined a benefit concert for this illness, the least I could do is chip in my own funds."

Ami bowed her head shyly. "You are all very generous, but it is just the beginnings of an idea. I don't even know enough yet to decide if it makes sense to continue. I'll have to consult with Luna and Artemis. Where are they anyway?"

Michiru chuckled, "They're sleeping, as usual. I think they get bored watching us all eat, since they're stuck with cat food all the time. They asked me to wake them when we finished dinner."

"Ami, how are you going to have time for all of this? You're already working sixty hour weeks with your mom," Makoto pointed out gently. "You can't push yourself so hard."

"I'll be fine, Mako," Ami replied excitedly. "I'm going to go talk to them right now!" Excusing herself, she placed her napkin on her chair and hustled off to find the sleeping cats.

After a few moments of silence, Minako tentatively asked, "Mako-chan, how long has Ami been able to transform without her wand?"

"Well," Makoto replied, "she told me that when she saved those kids on the sailboat in San Francisco she transformed without it."

"I've always been able to transform without a pen," Mamoru declared. Usagi kicked him under the table and everyone else ignored him.

"Luna always said we'd be able to do that one day," Rei recalled. "I've never tried it, though." The others all nodded in agreement.

Finally, Haruka rose from the table. "No time like the present," she said. After focusing her energy briefly, she looked to the sky and shouted, "Uranus Planet Power Make-Up!" Suddenly, the air began to crackle and swirl and everyone could feel the familiar energies of transformation. As the bright light died down, everyone could see Sailor Uranus standing before them, a proud, happy grin on her face.

Of course, everyone else had to try it. Within moments, all of the Sailor Senshi stood around Haruka and Michiru's dining room table, accompanied by Tuxedo Kamen.

"What's wrong? Is there a threat?!" Sailor Mercury shouted as she dashed back into the dining room, Luna and Artemis hot on her heels. "I could sense all of you transforming from the next room!"

After the embarrassed laughter died down, Makoto explained it all to her and everyone resumed their normal forms. "Come on, Ami," Makoto urged, "at least finish your meal before you begin your research." As Ami sat down to eat, Makoto whispered, "You were the first of us to do that, love. I'm very proud of you." With a light kiss on Ami's ear, Mako returned to her own meal.

 

"Ami-love, are you ever going to come to bed?" Makoto asked from a darkened doorway, idly scratching a patch of dry skin on her arm. Over the last few months, she'd reluctantly grown used to going to sleep by herself. Usually, Ami would stay with her in bed for a while, but then excuse herself to continue with her work. Some nights, Makoto slept right through till morning. Most nights, like this one, she tossed and turned and then retrieved Ami herself.

"In a few minutes," Ami called over her shoulder. She sat at her workbench, hunched over beneath the stark light of a lone desk lamp. On the desk in front of her, her mini-computer sat with most of its inner workings exposed as Ami made minute adjustments with delicate instruments.

Makoto sighed heavily. 'A few minutes' usually translated to an hour at least. Glancing at the wall clock, she noted that it was close to 3 am. She moved slowly into the room and knelt down at Ami's side, waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing.

Eventually, Ami pushed back from the desk and met Makoto's patient gaze. "Darling," Makoto said, "it is almost three. I know that you're going to insist on getting to the lab right on time in the morning. If you don't come to bed now, you'll get less than four hours of sleep, and you yourself told me that missing that much sleep is bad for your health."

Ami reached out and gently caressed Makoto's hair. "I know, love. You're good to remind me. I lose track of time when I get caught up in what I'm doing. Just let me make this final adjustment. Then, I promise I'll come right to bed."

"Fine," Makoto grunted, rising to her feet. "I'm going to stay here and watch though, to make sure you don't 'lose track of time' again."

With a happy giggle, Ami leaned forward to kiss Makoto's hand where it rested at her hip. "I promise!" With that, she put on her jeweler's glass and went back to work on the computer. True to her word, in only a few moments, she began to reassemble the casing. "There," she announced, "we'll give this a try in the morning when the sun comes up."

"Which should be any minute now," Makoto noted wryly. With a big yawn, she took Ami by the hand led her to bed.

 

"Wake up, Mako! Wake up!"

It took Makoto a moment to get her bearings. She was in bed, it was apparently morning, and Ami was shaking her shoulders quite vigorously. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up quickly.

"Nothing's wrong... well, something is wrong, but now I know what!" Ami shouted. "Come on, let me show you!" With that, she darted out of their bedroom.

Sliding slowly out of bed, Makoto paused to pull on her old green terrycloth bathrobe before following Ami out into the living room. Though it was a bit frayed around the edges, Makoto had had the robe since she was a teenager and couldn't imagine parting with it, despite the occasional jibe from her lover. In the other room, there was no sign of Ami. Mako looked about in hazy confusion, wiping the sleep from her eyes, until she noticed the sliding glass door partly open. Pulling the robe more tightly around herself, she stepped out onto the balcony. There Ami stood, staring almost directly into the sun through her Sailor Mercury goggles, tapping furiously at her mini-computer.

"Look at this!" Ami insisted, sliding the goggles off of her head and proffering them to Makoto.

Makoto slid them on. Ami had let her try the goggles a few times in the past, so she expected to see the usual tactical readouts and thermal scans. Instead, she saw a faint black light glistening throughout the display. Upon Ami's suggestion to look up, she turned her attention to the sky. The darkness seemed to grow stronger as she did so, coalescing into an almost solid orb. Taking the goggles off, she quickly had to shield her eyes, as she was staring straight into the sun.

"What does it mean, Ami?" Makoto asked with a shiver. It was cold on the deck, but the shiver arose from a rising sense of foreboding.

"It's just as I've suspected. Come inside and I'll explain it. We have to gather everyone together!" Ami declared.

 

"And that's my theory," Ami concluded, looking around the room.

It had taken only a few phone calls and less than an hour to gather all of her friends. Everyone sensed that Ami had something particularly important to report and made quick arrangements to free up the morning.

"It actually explains quite a bit and meshes well with what I recall from the Silver Millennium," Artemis noted.

"Let me make sure I understand," Rei said carefully. "You are saying that the sun generates both positive energy, like the kind that powers our abilities and the Millennium Crystal, and also negative energy like our enemies use."

"Yes, it always generates both, but not in equal amounts. I believe that there is a cycle, with positive energy waxing and waning alongside the negative. Periods such as the Silver Millennium occurred while the positive energy was dominant. That might explain why there was so much more magic in use and how the moon and other planets were habitable," Ami explained. "At other times, though, the negative energy becomes prevalent. I would guess that it was at such times that the foes of the Silver Millennium were at their peak. I also think it could explain the mass extinctions that have occurred deep in the past."

"And we're moving into such a time now?" Minako asked.

"My readings show massive amounts of negative energy being put out by the sun. We did not detect it before because our instruments are designed to register dangerous spikes of energy such as those used by our enemies. This is a more constant barrage at a lower level," Ami responded.

"A lower, but still dangerous level, you mean," Michiru clarified.

"Yes. I believe that the degeneration that we call 'hypercancer' is really an overdose of negative energy. I'm afraid that, in time, it will affect almost everyone on the planet."

"Why 'almost everyone'?" Haruka asked.

"I did some tests on myself," Ami continued, ignoring the concerned glare from Makoto. "I am not affected at all."

"We are beings of positive energy. That is what the Moon Kingdom is all about," Usagi noted. "Just as we can resist the powers of our foes, we can resist this. But, what about everyone else, Ami-chan? There must be something we can do!"

"I think there is," Ami offered. "We know that there must be a solution, since we all have seen Crystal Tokyo. That is what led me to this conclusion. You all remember that Wiseman was trying to plant crystals of negative energy throughout the past to help his cause. Well, just as there are crystals of negative energy, I believe that there are also crystals of positive energy in the universe. The greatest, purest of these is most likely sitting in Usagi's brooch right now. There should be others, however."

"How will crystals help?" Mina inquired.

"I believe that if we can gather enough positive energy crystals, we can construct a matrix throughout the planet that would collect and store positive energy from the sun. During the times when the positive energy was peaking, it would gather that energy. Those stores could then be drawn upon on the downside of the cycle. Such a construct should eliminate the threat of the cycle all together."

Haruka rose to her feet. "Well, tell us how to find them. We can leave immediately."

"It's not that easy," Ami went on. "I don't believe there are any left on Earth itself. We'll have to search for them in the other parts of the solar system and very likely other parts of the galaxy."

"But that could take years, decades! Even using the powers we observed the Starlights using, it is no easy thing to jaunt off to the nearest star!" Haruka complained.

"What about the people here now? Can they last long enough?" Makoto wondered quietly.

Ami shook her head sadly. This was the one issue she had not been able to wrap her mind around. The room grew quiet.

"We can freeze them," Usagi whispered.

"What did you say?" Ami asked, startled out her melancholy silence.

Raising her voice, Usagi repeated, "We can freeze them. We've seen it done. When Wiseman attacked, Neo-Queen Serenity placed herself in stasis, supported by all of you. That protected her while we fought with Wiseman." She raised her eyes and met the gaze of each of her friends calmly. "I'm not sure exactly how, but I know I can do this."

"But, Usagi, Neo-Queen Serenity enclosed a palace, not an entire world," Rei pointed out gently.

Usagi leaned forward to pat Rei on the knee. "She didn't have the Silver Millennium Crystal and she didn't have time to prepare. We do. It will work. Trust me. Please."

Rei nodded gravely, as did all the others.

The calm confidence Usagi projected faltered for a moment as she turned back to Ami. "Is there anything we can do to heal my...to heal everyone that is afflicted?"

Once again, Ami shook her head ruefully. "I don't believe so. You have cured others before, but there is a difference between those who were assaulted suddenly by the magics of our enemies and those who have been inundated for weeks, months, or years. It may be possible, as we construct the crystal matrix, that those people who have resisted the disease until now will be cleansed of any trace amounts of negative energy. Those who are already sick, though..." Ami's voice trailed off.

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment, she set her shoulders, opened her eyes, and announced, "I think we had all better make peace with our lives. I'm going to need all of..."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Makoto glanced at the caller ID.

"It's from your house, Usagi-chan. Maybe it's your husband."

Mamoru had remained behind to watch the baby, as Ikuko had grown much too ill to tend the little one on her own. Wordlessly, Usagi took the receiver. "Mamo-chan," she said quietly. Her friends watched in silence as she listened to her husband. The blood drained from her face and her eyes grew moist. "I'll be home right away," she said eventually. "I love you, too, Mamo-chan." Hanging up the phone, she turned to the room.

"Ikuko-mama did not wake up this morning," she said in a steely voice. Everyone gasped. Some sobbed or began to cry openly.

Usagi stood grimly, tears welling her eyes. "You all, and Mamo-chan and Usagi, are my family now. We have a job to do so that not one person more than we can avoid need suffer similar losses." She smiled wanly at her friends. "I will need you all to do this, just as I've always needed all of you to win any battle. I will need all of your power, for we have a very large area to cover. I know I can count on you."

"Oh Usagi," Rei whispered weakly through her tears. Ikuko had been the closest thing she had had to a mother.

Usagi laid a hand gently on Rei's shoulder, shaking her head lightly. "There is only one Usagi now," she said, her tears flowing freely.

Rei nodded, understanding immediately. The world would never again be the same from this day forward. Taking Minako's hand in her own, she slid from the sofa to the floor, onto one knee.

Ami, Makoto, then Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru all followed suit. Luna and Artemis dropped their heads respectfully as well. "Queen Serenity," they all whispered in unison.


	16. Correspondence

[Summer 2005]

Dust swirled in the air, settling uncomfortably into the sweat on Serenity's neck as she pushed the cardboard box across the attic floor. Wiping her brow with a rag, she carefully climbed back down the ladder and returned to her parents' bedroom. From downstairs she could hear Chibi-Usa squealing with laughter, undoubtedly at some new antic of her doting father's. They were taking turns watching the baby and packing boxes. Serenity had no idea what the future might hold for this particular place. Would it be a museum? A tourist attraction? Would it exist at all? So many questions, so much to do.

With the closet finally finished, Serenity turned her attention to her mother's dresser. She had purposely left this to last, since it was where her mother kept her most valuable possessions. Serenity collected the various pieces of jewelry from the top and placed them a small box. These would not go into the attic with the old clothes, of course. Trying not to let the memories overwhelm her, she proceeded to the first drawer. Upon opening it, however, she found something unexpected. Laying purposely upon what looked to be a pile of photos was a crisp white envelope. It was labeled simply "Usagi." Serenity picked it up and opened it delicately as she sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Beloved daughter,

When you read this, I know it will be a very sad time for you. I will have gone on to join your father, your brother, my mother, my father, and the rest of our ancestors. Please know that I am somewhere safe and happy and please do not worry about me.

I am writing you this letter to share some things with you that we never discussed openly. Sometimes, it is hard to put the most important things in one's life into words.

I want you to know how very proud of you I am. Your father and I were very blessed to have such a kind, considerate, loving daughter. Watching you and your brother grow up was the greatest joy of my life and I cannot express how happy it made me to see you grow into the wonderful woman, wife, and mother that you are.

I am also very proud of you for your other accomplishments. Though I do not know all of the details, I am sure that you have gone through a lot of terrible things. So often I thought that perhaps I should let you know that we knew, but your father believed, and I agreed, that the most important thing we could do for you was to provide you with a normal, loving home, a refuge where you could escape that other part of your life.

From the moment you were born, we knew there was something special about you. You shone with an inner light and were marked by a greater destiny. I won't describe the dreams, we didn't understand most of them anyway, but we always knew that there was someone else out there keeping an eye on you, a guardian angel perhaps. When Sailor Moon appeared, we knew that your destiny had arrived. While I don't know exactly what you've accomplished, I sense that you've saved many lives and that your love and compassion has helped the entire world. I am glad that we could play a part in your destiny and hope that we have given you the tools you will need to continue to succeed.

As I write this, I can sense that things are changing in our world. I know that you will be at the center of those changes. I hope you will always remember where you came from and the values that your father and I tried to instill in you. I have no reason to believe that you won't. I know you will always make me proud.

I love you and will always be watching over you,

Ikuko-mama

 

Serenity laid back on the bed, not bothering to wipe away the tears that had been falling continuously since she began to read. "I miss you, mama," she whispered. "I'll do my best to keep making you proud. I promise."

 

To: ejyoung

From: mizami

Subject: Visit!

Hey Elizabeth!

How are you doing? I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while, but things here have been very busy. I've been working overtime on the hypercancer project. Yes, things have also been busy with you know who. Before you ask, everything is going great. We've been ring shopping for the last week, in whatever free time we have. I think we've found the perfect matching set at last. I'm so very happy.

The main reason I'm writing is to let you know that I'll be coming to San Francisco to visit in a couple weeks. When I get my itinerary I will forward it to you. I would love to see you and all the old gang if you guys are available. It will just be me. Makoto is going to see some friends in Paris the same week.

How are things with you and Shana? I hope you are both still in good health. Let me know what is going with you guys and everyone else and give my best to all.

Looking forward to seeing you soon,

Ami

 

Ami clicked the Send button and sat back at her desk. She could hear Makoto's light snoring from the other room and it brought a wan smile to her face. Though their plans had come into focus over the last week, there was still a lot left up in the air, still preparations that needed to be made and decisions as well. It could all wait a few more hours, though. Ami padded softly back into the bedroom, kicked off her slippers, and slid under the covers. Makoto stirred and rolled towards her as Ami pressed lightly against her side.

"Morning, love," Makoto mumbled, sleep still dazing her eyes.

Ami reached out and tenderly brushed the long, auburn stands from Makoto's forehead. "Good morning, my beloved," she whispered sweetly. She snuggled up closer, resting her head on Makoto's chest, giving her lover time to wake up. As Makoto shifted her arms to wrap Ami in a tight embrace and as her hands began to stroke Ami's skin gently, Ami closed her eyes and shuddered happily. The future could wait just a little while longer.

 

Minako rolled over in her king-sized bed and reached out. When her fingers found nothing but hotel sheets, she opened her eyes with a start. Sleep vanished in a rush of adrenaline until she recalled where she was and why. With a plaintive sigh, she sat up and got out of bed. The first rays of dawn crept through a part in the heavy curtains casting the room in a dim orange haze.

Mina moved to the dresser and pulled out some sweats, putting them on quickly and beginning to stretch her muscles. Again she glanced longingly at the empty bed behind her. Her workout could wait, just a little while.

On the lamp stand by the window there was a small tape recorder. Normally, Mina used it to record snippets of songs as they occurred to her. You never knew when inspiration would strike after all. Lately, though, she'd found a better use for it, especially since she hated typing and writing. Pulling the curtains open, she let the morning sun shine in as she sat in the easy chair and clicked the Record button.

"Hey Rei, it's me again. It's morning now. I was just going to send this as it was, but then you popped into my head all over again and I just had to talk to you.

"I don't like waking up alone. I don't like reaching out for you and finding nothing. I know that there have been lots of times we've been apart, but somehow it's worse here. Sydney will always remind me of you. If I close my eyes, I can see you standing here, stomping your foot and demanding that we get out of the suite for just one night. You're so cute when you get all intense and focused on something. I thought about having dinner at our restaurant, but I realized that I never want to set foot in there without you.

"[sigh] Oh Rei, I know that what we're doing is right, but I'm still so scared. I trust Ami and Serenity; I'm sure the plan will work, but when I'm all by myself these little fears and doubts start to creep in. I wish you were here to tell me I'm being stupid in that annoyed tone of yours and then to give me a big hug and let me know that everything will be all right.

"I had a dream that we went ahead with our initial plan and told everyone what we were going to do. We gave a big press conference, revealed our true identities, and told the world that we were going to freeze them for a thousand years. Things shifted around like dreams do but then we were all running down a street in Tokyo somewhere and everyone was chasing us with pitchforks and torches. Some people tried to defend us, but they were surrounded and there was a lot of fighting and bloodshed. We tried to explain and make it stop, but they threw stones at us and put us in jail and then everyone died. It wasn't a good dream, but I think it's a sign. Ami might not agree, but I know you will. We're doing the right thing. They wouldn't understand. They would just panic. Hopefully, by the time this is all over and when all the negative energy has been sucked out of everyone, they will all forgive us.

"Sorry to be so melancholy, darling, but I miss you so much. Hopefully, I'll find the right place today. Ami's little device seems to be working, so I'm sure I'll be able to pinpoint the perfect location soon. I'll overnight this so you can listen to it tomorrow. [laughs] I'll probably talk to you before then, but I'll send it anyway. I love you, Rei. I guess I'll see you on the other side. Please take care."

Mina clicked a button and the tape stopped. Talking to Rei, even if only through a tape, made her feel better. A quick workout, a shower and breakfast, and then back to work; it would be a busy day. Sydney was a very big city but somewhere here was the place where she would need to be when the time came. Mina had a vague suspicion that that place just might be in a nearby park, in a secluded corner where her entire life had changed. She'd leave that area till last to check, however. She really didn't want to go back there by herself.

 

Makoto looked down at the reading on her sensor. The indicators had gotten stronger and stronger until she had reached this point, but they still were not at maximum strength. If she moved in any direction, however, they got weaker again. Maybe it had gotten broken in her carry-on bag, she considered. With a heavy sigh, she dropped her hand to her thigh and looked up at the sky. Overhead, the Eiffel Tower soared majestically into the air. Ami had said that the positive energy convergence points would likely be in important locations. Makoto had not understood all the talk of ley lines and energy patterns, though Ami had explained to her more than once. 'It's always tough to focus when Ami lectures because she's so damn cute when she does,' Makoto admitted ruefully.

As a warm breeze blew through her hair, Makoto gave thanks that she'd been tasked to come here. Of course, she was the only senshi really familiar with this area, but at least she hadn't drawn Australia like Mina or South America like Haruka. It would be winter down there and much less pleasant to hike around. Rei wouldn't be too cold in Kenya, of course, but Makoto wouldn't have traded Paris for anything. 'Except maybe San Francisco,' she realized. But, if she had gone there then Ami would have had to go someplace else, so it wouldn't have mattered. There were only so many senshi, after all, and this was a pretty big ritual they were getting ready to perform. Teleporting was easy and protecting a building or even a city was much more manageable than protecting the entire planet!

Of course, if Makoto couldn't find the precise convergence point, it might all go for naught. Shaking her head and refocusing on the task at hand, she lifted the detector to examine the readings once again. As she did so, she noticed a very slight fluctuation in the readings. She lowered her hand and lifted it again. Once more, the readings changed slightly. Carefully, she lifted the device over her head, shading her eyes from the sun with her free hand. Yes, there it was. The readings were just a little stronger now. With a triumphant smile, she checked her pockets for loose change, hoping that they hadn't raised the fare to ride to the top of the Tower.

She'd found it!

 

Dear Diary,

You know that when I say "Dear Diary", I really mean "Dear Chibi-Usa", don't you? Everything I put in here is meant for you to read, when the time is right. Every day that goes by that time comes just a little bit closer. On those dark nights when I wake up in a cold sweat with the dreams or memories of the things I have done in the past, I remember that somewhere further down the time stream, you wait for me and that gives me the strength to go on.

You know, I've never had many friends. I guess the reason is obvious. None of my memories of my past incarnations include any of time spent with friends, just hanging out and laughing together. Even now, though I know lots of people in my classes and activities, the only friend I have is you, and you're just a little baby. Oh, but you're so cute! [smiley face]

I guess that the other senshi are my friends, but you know how adults are. At least, I guess you do. I've met your parents, but I'm betting it's different in the future than now when you're just a baby. Don't get me wrong, I love Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama, but they're still my parents. I wish they'd just leave me alone me sometimes. They treat me like I'm still a baby. Clean this, wash that, put that away... I swear sometimes I feel like a maid or something. Like, we're getting ready to freeze the world... who cares if my bed is made! Well, whatever. I love them and all, but I certainly won't mind growing up and moving out on my own.

So, I guess the time is coming when you'll go to sleep for a long time, just like I did. I don't think your mom and dad have figured out yet whether or not to include you in the freeze.

Setsuna-mama said something about slowed aging, delayed development, resistance to the negative energies... blah blah blah. I'm going to be out in space anyway for a long time, and I'm not allowed to play with you or watch you grow up or anything in any case.

I guess that's not such a bad thing. I have to keep trying to remember you as my best, dearest friend, not as the little crying baby who yakked all over me last month. [smiley face] I think it would be weird if I watched you grow up too closely. I don't want to be an aunt or an older sister to you, Usako. That's not how I think about you. I hope that by the time you read this, we'll have sorted all that out. I hope that the brief time we spent together affected you the way it did me and that you think of me the same way I think of you.

Well, I'd better sign off for today. Setsuna-mama will be here soon to gather me up. I'm looking forward to going out into space. That's where she and I have to be for the big event. Paris would have been nice, or America, but it's better than where Michiru-mama got stuck. Who'd want to visit Novosibirsk anyway!

Bye for now!

'Taru.

 

Serenity and Mamoru stood in the radio tower looking out over the city that had been their home all their lives. Closing her eyes, Serenity could still recall the sight of Minako dressed up with odangos, claiming to be Sailor Moon during the fight with Kaori. She chuckled at the memory.

Mamoru looked over at her with a fond smile. "Something amusing, love?" he asked curiously.

"Just remembering something," she replied. "I guess it's time. I wonder what it will be like afterwards."

"It will be a better place," Mamoru assured her. He paused to take in the scenery, his hand finding and clasping hers. "I hope we're ready. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a king."

"You will do fine, Mamo-chan, and so will I," Serenity said with a serious but fond tone. "It is our destiny, after all."

"Destiny or not, Usako, you know that I would have loved you just the same. Fate may have pushed us together, but that's not what made me love you."

Serenity felt a tear welling up in her eye as she turned to face her husband, her best friend, her soulmate. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

"I love you, Usako. Shall we?"

"Yes."

Serenity turned back to face the city. Raising her left wrist, she touched a button on her communicator, glad that Ami had found a way to power it up enough to reach across the entire planet.

"Sailor Senshi, this is Serenity. The time has come. On my mark, Sailor Senshi transform." Taking a deep breath, Serenity let her consciousness drift inside herself and then projected it outwards. Eyes closed, she could feel the lines of energy radiating out across the sky and through the floor at her feet, all centering on the silver crystal that lay on her chest. It was like a vast spider web of glittering moonlight and as she delicately touched it, the reverberations spread throughout the entire system.

"Senshi... transform." Even as she gave the command, she willed herself to transform. The energy swirled about her, filtering into the web. Beside her, she could sense Mamoru's change. Slowly, she became aware of similar sensations throughout the network of lines laid out before her. They flickered in her mind, brief flashes of familiar colors. Suddenly, she sensed something else familiar through the web. Not transformations, per se, but friendly vibes being transmitted to her in black and white. 'Luna and Artemis', she thought. Though they were not senshi, they still gave their all to the cause.

Lifting her wings into the sunlight, feeling the breeze ruffle her feathers, Eternal Sailor Moon raised the Silver Millennium Crystal from her chest into the air. "Now, my beloved friends, give me your energy!"

The words came to her through the communicator, but they were not necessary. Sailor Moon could feel them in her heart.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

From all corners of the globe, the energy came, flowing through the sparkling lines of power and coalescing in the Silver Millennium Crystal. Bystanders on the street below the radio tower shaded their eyes from the bright, shining silver light above, a light so pure it made the sun seem dark in comparison.

Sailor Moon gasped, overwhelmed by the power swirling around and through her. It was too much, there was no way she could handle this much power. Just as she knew she was going to explode, to collapse from the weight, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her proudly, his features shifting from that of her black-clad protector to the purple armored king who would rule by her side. "You can do it, Sailor Moon," he urged her, even as his calming influence helped settle the energy and moderate the pressure.

"Pluto, Saturn... now!" Serenity yelled through clenched teeth.

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!"

Suddenly, a new branch of energy shot down into the web from above. Two points of light gleamed in the orbit above and added their strength to the matrix being formed. The strands of the web began to swell and pulsate. All was ready. Everywhere across the world, people stopped, sensing the great energy gathering all about them. For a single moment, time itself seemed to come to a halt, waiting.

"Moon Crystal World Healing Make-Up!"

The words came to Serenity even as she opened her mouth. She'd wondered before what they might be, but as she expected, they'd come to her when necessary. All of the energy flowing through the Silver Millennium Crystal began to shift and change in form.

Small branches sprung from every stand of the web, creating new webs, new matrices of power spreading out to fill in all of the gaps. Slowly, the positive energy began to coalesce and solidify into a pure, clear, crystal that coated everything.

Though it seemed like hours, the process only took minutes. The senshi from their various positions aided in directing the flow of energy, sensing the world being frozen all around them as they willed all of their strength and power to Sailor Moon. While the cleansing shell was placed around the world, all of the senshi became as one: one mind, one will, one purpose, guided by the love and devotion of Eternal Sailor Moon, until finally, it was over.

Endymion caught Serenity as she fell backwards, overwhelmed by what she had accomplished. The city surrounding them glistened like the dew on the morning grass. Nothing moved. He checked quickly to verify that she was all right and then leaned over to speak into her communicator.

"It is done. Please return to Tokyo."


	17. The Beginning

Chapter 17: "The Beginning"

[Summer 2005]

"It is done. Please return to Tokyo."

Still bound by the energies that they had all shared, each of the Sailor Senshi invoked their Sailor Teleport power, appearing in a circle surrounding their fallen queen as she lay in the arms of King Endymion. Rei was the first to move forward, kneeling by Serenity's side.

"Will she be all right, Mamo-kun?" she asked quickly. Even as she did, though, she could sense something wrong. Looking up, Rei noted the purple armor, the flowing cape, and, most importantly, the expression in his eyes. This was Tuxedo Mask no longer. "I'm sorry, your Majesty."

Endymion smiled, "It's ok, Sailor Mars. I am still who I was, but, more now I think." His gaze rose into the sky and lost focus. "I can sense them now," he whispered. "We both can. All of them. So much pain and sorrow in the world." Tears swelled in his eyes for a moment, but then he lowered his head to look upon Rei directly. "She will be all right; she just needs to rest," he told her.

Rei rose silently and moved to stand beside Mina, their hands coming together unconsciously.

As they all waited, still drained from the experience, Ami activated her goggles and scanned the King, Queen, and then the horizon. "It worked, as near as I can tell," she finally said. "The negative energy from the sun is being reflected back into space."

Suddenly, Serenity stirred. "That's not all, Mercury," she murmured. Endymion helped her to her feet, letting her rest her weight on his arm. "I can feel it, the negative energy. It is in everyone, everywhere." She paused and closed her eyes, concentrating. "I can... I can move it."

The senshi exchanged puzzled glances. Ami refocused her attention on the pair before her even as Serenity turned to face Endymion. He locked his arms behind her waist and she leaned back to gaze directly into his eyes.

"We can make them better, my love," Serenity told him.

Now Endymion focused himself, just as Serenity had. Makoto gasped as a light glow began to emanate from the two of them.

"The negative energy," Ami announced, looking up sharply, "it is flowing through them and up into the sky..." The impact of this hit her all at once. Ami moved backwards into the arms of Makoto and let her love hold her tight.

 

It had been a very strange day. Oh, it had started out normal enough. Elizabeth had snuck out of bed, careful not to disturb her sleeping partner. A half hour later, she'd been in her office with a stack of papers that needed grading. She'd wanted to get her work done early so she'd have more time to visit with Ami, who'd just arrived in town earlier that week.

Her work had been disturbed by a bright light shining outside. It was as silver and cool as moonlight, but it made her feel warm, as though she were lying out on the beach on a sunny day. Even as she got ready to move to the window to see what was going on, however, she'd begun to feel lethargic. Time slowed down and she couldn't seem to move.

Normally, Elizabeth would have been quite disturbed by such a feeling, but something in the back of her mind told her that there was nothing to be afraid of, that everything would be ok. A memory sprung to the surface of her mind of when she had been a child and her mother would tuck her tight and snug into her blankets at night. She felt safe, secure, and loved.

As she fell into a deep sleep, content and protected, a vision flashed inside her head. It would become quite familiar over the long years to come. Atop a mountain or a spire, a beautiful blonde woman in flowing white robes, with the wings of an angel, smiled at her. Beside this woman stood a knight in shining armor. In the very core of her being, Elizabeth knew that the Queen and her Knight would protect her and would make everything right with the world again.

 

"You know, for the first time in my life, I'm not hungry at all," Serenity observed.

The Senshi had left the tower and returned to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's house. That in itself would not have been unusual. The means by which they got there, however, were a bit atypical. They had flown.

"Ami, what is going on?" Haruka demanded when they settled into the living room. "I thought we were just going to freeze the world. You didn't say anything about these other changes." She paused and gazed up into the sky. "I flew. Like the wind," she murmured, eyes full of wonder. Michiru drew her into a tender embrace.

Ignoring the question for a moment, Ami continued to punch keys on her computer, occasionally leaning down to consult with Luna and Artemis in a fervent whisper. Eventually, she took a deep breath and addressed her friends.

"A lot of things have happened, in addition to what we had planned," Ami began. "Though my theory was obviously sound, with so much energy being channeled, there were some unanticipated consequences." Ami paid no attention to Rei and Mina rolling their eyes.

"Though we've completed the ritual, in a very real sense, we are all still bound together and to the world and everyone in it," Ami continued. "As I said before, there is both positive and negative energy everywhere. I think that we are now all tied into the network of positive energy that runs throughout the entire planet. This is why you aren't hungry, your Majesty. The positive energy will sustain our bodies completely.

"I believe that we have also completely unlocked all of our powers as Sailor Senshi. We can fly. I also am quite certain we can travel from world to world and survive in outer space. That is a good thing, since we now need to begin the next part of our mission."

"What's up next, Ami?" Makoto asked. There had been some vague discussion of what was to come after the ritual, but everyone's attention had been geared toward the act itself.

"Well, what we have done is to set up a barrier that will prevent negative energy from reaching our world from the sun. This will keep the world safe until the negative energy cycle is over. We now need to construct the crystal matrix that will enable us to store positive energy and prevent such a crisis from ever occurring again." Ami turned to Serenity once again.

"In addition to the negative energy from the sun, however, there are also great stores of it on Earth already. The cycle has been on the swing toward the negative for hundreds of years. While I'm not certain, I think it's likely that people need moderate amounts of all kinds of energy to survive, but over the last few centuries, everyone has been inundated with far too much. Hypercancer was just the most extreme example of that trend. Based on what their Majesties have said, though, I believe that they can use their special powers and the Millennium Crystal to siphon that excess away from people."

Serenity and Endymion nodded. "We can, but it will take a very long time," the Queen stated.

"Fortunately, we have a long time," Minako pointed out. "Looks like you two will have your hands full while the rest of us gather these crystals."

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru shared a look and moved to stand together. They were joined almost immediately by Hotaru. "That job will have to go to the four of you," Setsuna declared, gesturing toward Ami, Mina, Makoto, and Rei. "With the world frozen and the King and Queen busy healing everyone, someone will need to guard the solar system to make sure no one takes advantage of the situation. The four of us have known for some time that we needed to return to our traditional posts. Now that the ritual is complete, it is time."

Queen Serenity bowed her head. "I will miss you all so very much, but you're right. It is time for all of us to assume our duties. She glanced toward the bedroom down the hall where Chibi-Usa now lay in the same deep sleep that held the world. "I will make a better world for my daughter to grow up in."

Setsuna moved to Serenity's side and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "She will be fine, your Majesty."

"But she's not a normal person," Serenity replied. "She's a being of pure energy as we are."

"I have done a great deal of analysis, your Majesty," Ami said, moving over to join them. "She will indeed be fine. When she awakens, the positive energy will linger in her body. She will not age properly right away, but eventually she will. We all knew that about her, now we just know why. She'll have a long and loving childhood with you both."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent the events that will come, the Negamoon attacks?" Endymion asked.

"No, nor should we try," Setsuna warned. "All things happen for a reason. If we change the future, we also change the past and threaten what we will build here."

Ami sighed deeply. "I know we can't change things, but I think I know where they come from. There are pockets on the Earth where the negative energy is most deeply concentrated. Those who had the misfortune of being near those areas will never fully recover from the exposure. I'm sorry to say there is nothing we can do for them."

"We will do what we can," Serenity said firmly. "And we will do our duties." She turned to address all of the senshi. "The Outer senshi will return to their posts, but I insist that you each check in on Earth on a regular basis. The rest of you will take Ami's detectors and harvest positive energy crystals from the rest of the galaxy. You will not travel alone, however. We have no idea what dangers lurk out there and I will not send you out by yourselves."

A slight twinkle lit her eyes as she continued. "Ami, you and Minako will travel together. Makoto, you are with Rei."

As jaws dropped across the room and everyone struggled to come up with a reply, Serenity laughed joyfully. "Just kidding!"

Endymion sighed and rolled his eyes as the rest of the senshi glared at his wife.

Makoto moved to hover protectively over Ami, arms resting on the shorter woman's shoulders. "Damn right you're kidding! We wouldn't want to start Crystal Tokyo out with a revolution!" Ami giggled and snuggled back against Makoto as everyone shared a laugh.

 

 

[Spring 2054]

"Don't you two ever get sick of each other?" Mina asked her queen as they moved along the pathways of the palace. Using their powers, the senshi had had no trouble taking the crystals and building the palace that would symbolize the new era. Though there was still a long way to go, the construction was making good progress according to Ami.

"I could ask the same of you and Rei," Serenity replied. "Even though you've found different civilizations, the trips between systems must be long."

Mina looked fondly back toward the wing of the castle where their apartments were located. Rei would be busy with Michiru helping Ami get ready, probably much more so than Haruka would be with Makoto. "There is always something new to see," she replied carefully. "Sure, sometimes things get a little tense, but that's to be expected. Still, I never get tired of spending time with her." Mina sighed happily.

Serenity chuckled and squeezed Mina's hand. "It's the same for us, Mina-chan. There is so much to do. Besides, we have everyone in the world to talk to, so we are never truly alone."

Their slow meandering had finally led them to the main part of the palace. Unlike the outer buildings, the core of the palace was complete for the most part. The grand hall beckoned the two of them. Serenity had been afraid that the size of it would dwarf the ceremony to come, but Mina and Makoto had decorated it in a way that made it seem quite cozy.

As she examined the decorations one last time, Serenity turned to her friend. "You know that they didn't want us helping them get ready because they were afraid we'd klutz it up, don't you?"

Minako laughed, "I know, but that's Ok. You need to concentrate on what you're going to say and I'm glad to keep you company."

"I wish I could offer them a better honeymoon than just another trip into the stars," Serenity noted ruefully.

"Someday you should go yourself," Mina replied with a dreamy expression. "You could never guess how wondrous it is."

Serenity simply smiled in reply, not bothering to mention the obvious. She would never be leaving the Earth again.

Up ahead, Endymion sat on some stairs chatting with Hotaru. Seeing his wife, he called out, "It's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. I've only been waiting fifty years!" Serenity answered. She kissed Mina on the cheek and shooed her away. "You better get going. They'll be waiting for you. And remember to take good notes. Next year, it's your turn!" Mina blushed, bowed, and headed outside.

As Serenity joined Endymion at the back of the hall, Setsuna finished making the final adjustments to the flower arrangements around the podium. She motioned to Hotaru and the two of them headed to the area at the side of the room. Within a few moments, Haruka and Michiru appeared and joined them. Just as the four Outers had picked up their instruments, they noted Mina waving frantically from the entryway. Michiru gestured with her bow and the quartet began to play. To the melody of Bach's Air in G String, Rei and Mina led the happy couple down the hall toward Serenity and Endymion.

Endymion took Serenity's hand in his own and gave it a tender squeeze, even as Rei and Mina placed Ami and Makoto's hands together and urged them forward into their places. "We've done well, I think," he whispered to his wife.

Serenity nodded, but never took her eyes from her two friends. Each looked absolutely radiant and as happy as Serenity could ever recall seeing them. "We did what had to be done, my love, but I think we've all earned a little reward."

Looking around the hall at all of her friends and seeing their shining, smiling faces, she thought, "Reward indeed." With a sense of total satisfaction and contentment, Serenity launched herself and her friends into the next stage of their lives.


End file.
